Harry Potter and the Trio of Chaos
by Kitten-KC
Summary: When three Canadian teenagers transfer to Hogwarts in Harry’s seventh year, chaos erupts among the Gryffindors and Slytherins, causing a great number of shocking events during the year. AU after OOTP. Will contain slash. Rated for lots of swearing.
1. The Letter

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! Look at this, I'm finally posting again. Because of a few of the changes on here, I can no longer reply to reviews in the chapters, so... I'm starting a forum for this story and it's subsequent related stories that will come after I've finished posting this one. The forum will be managed by me and my friend exquisiteagony, who co-wrote this story with me. If you have any questions, feel free to post them there. First part of this chapter was all me, the rest was both of us. You may find that the writing style is a little different than my usual; side-effect of co-writing (something I haven't done often.) The story is AU after the events of OOTP, save for the fact that we just couldn't keep Sirius out of it, so he is alive in this story. You may spot the odd reference that we inserted from HBP, but they will be minor at most.

Oh, by the way, this story will contain slash. If you don't like, don't read it; if you decided to flame me you are warned that it will be ignored and possibly laughed at.

**Pairings:** HP/DM, RL/SB, SF/BZ, and others to be named later on, though those are the only slash ones.

Summary: When three Canadian teenagers transfer to Hogwarts in Harry's seventh year, chaos erupts among the Gryffindor and Slytherin's, causing a great number of shocking events during the year. Rated for lots of swearing.

Disclaimer. We don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. Kitza, Jazzy, and Carma are essentially based off the two of us and our best friend. The family pets are mine, sort of.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Letter

Kitza was watching one of her all time favourite movies, Lord of the Rings, yet again. If anyone asked her, she wouldn't be able to tell you how many times she had watched it. The trilogy happened to be one of her favourite movies. She had dreamt of being an elf for quite a few years, and would have loved to have been one of those girls dropped into Middle-Earth, but anyway, that's not what this story is about.

Just as it was getting to the part where Haldir died, an owl flew through the open back door and into the living room. Kitza watched in shock, as it flew around the house (scaring her sister's budgie) and came towards her. The owl settled on the coffee table beside her, but not for long, as her family's dog, Loki, came bounding in and aim himself running at the owl.

"LOKI! STAY!" She commanded to the Golden Retriever only feet away from her. The dog didn't listen. As he came closer to her, she stood up, grabbed his collar, and pulled him away, leading him into the kitchen. She then kicked him back outside into the backyard, and put the small cardboard barricade in front of the door, knowing that it would keep him outside, as he is afraid to jump over anything.

She then walked back into the living room, and walked to where the owl was standing. It didn't shy away from her as she thought that it might. She was a little suspicious of the bird, as owls are usually night creatures, and this one was travelling around during the day, but then again, bears raided the garbage cans in the area, so you never could know.

She then noticed a piece of paper grasped in the owl's talons. As she reached towards the paper, the owl shifted its balance and held out its leg to her as if it was handing her the paper. 'That's odd,' she thought as she grabbed the paper.

It was then that she noticed that the paper she held was, in fact, a letter. As she turned it over, she noticed that it was addressed to her. It was fashioned with an official wax seal, which impressed her, and also got her curiosity going.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Rayne_

_We are pleased to inform you of your transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from your previous school. Enclosed with this letter is a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_If you so choose to transfer, you will be sent a portkey that will take you to the Leaky Cauldron where a room has been reserved for you until you are to leave for the school._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

"Oh...my...gosh! This is amazing!" Kitza had known she was a witch since she had been eleven, but had been taking private lessons, because she wanted to still go to a normal muggle school, where she lived in Canada. She knew that two of her other friends were witches, and she suddenly realized how much she was going to miss them, if she went to England to go to Hogwarts. Then she realized just how jealous the two of them were going to be. She and her friends had kept themselves up to date with the events of the war against Voldemort, and they knew that Harry Potter had just defeated him last year. Kitza knew that Harry would be going into his seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts, and she would be going into her seventh year as well. Her friends both liked Draco Malfoy, and they were going to be so jealous that she was going to be going to school with him, and she knew that there was a bit of a chance that she could end up in Slytherin, but then again, she could end up in Gryffindor and he would probably hate her. Oh well, at least she would still be at the same school.

"This is friggin' awesome, I should call Carma and Jazzy! Hmm. I think Carma might be at work, so I'll call Jazzy first." She said as she picked up the phone and dialled Jazzy's phone number. It rang a couple of times before she heard a click.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hello?" Jazzy said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Jazzy. I've got good news for you, and I think you'll be jealous." Kitza said in a sing-song voice.

"... Ok... What kind of news?" Jazzy asked, her voice laced with confusiosity.

"Guess what? I'm going to England next year for school!" The dark haired girl answered. She was purposely trying to be vague, and she was a little worried about her friend's reaction to the news.

"What the fuck for?" Jazzy asked wildly from the other end. England was half way around the world.

"Let's just say that I'm going to be going to school with someone that's going to make you jealous." Kitza said with a chuckle.

"Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!! Gale Harold's gonna be there?" Jazzy asked excitedly, clapping her hands.

"What the fuck? No..." Kitza replied.

"Way to squash my spirit Kitza, thanks." Jazzy said slipping into a nearby chair. "Who is it?"

"Two words. Draco Malfoy."

"Oh holy shit dude!!! I'm goin' to Hogwarts too!!!! Oh snap!!! That's so fuckin' awesome!!!" Jazzy shouted into the phone. She stood from her chair and began jumping around her living room.

"Yeah you're gonna be jeal...wait, what? Sweet!" Kitza replied excitedly.

"This is gonna be so great. Not only do I get to meet hunky Draco Malfoy, but you'll be there to share the experience. It's gonna be awesome. I never thought this would happen...um... wait! What about Carma?" Jazzy asked, stopping her maniacal jumping and sitting back down.

"Um... I dunno. I called you first 'cause I thought Carma might be at work." Kitza replied.

"Well... I dunno if she's working, but we could three way call her and see if she's home." Jazzy suggested.

"Okay. Call away." Kitza said with a curious smirk.

"Okay hold on I'm gonna do it." Jazzy said hanging up on Kitza for a second. She dialled Carma's number and then added Kitza to the conversation when it started ringing.

"Hello?" Carma's voice rang through.

"Oh my god Carma. We have great fantabulous news!" Jazzy said clapping excitedly.

Kitza chuckled. On her end of the line she was also clapping excitedly and also bouncing slightly in her chair.

"Oh, what kind of news?"

"I just told you it was 'fantabulous' news!" Jazzy said happily.

"Ok... what's the news about?" Carma asked, yawning on her end of the phone.

"Guess who we get to meet?" Kitza said excitedly, hoping that Jazzy would get the idea.

"Who?" Carma asked.

"Jazzy, on the count of three. One, two, three..."

"Draco Malfoy!!!" Jazzy and Kitza responded together; Jazzy, however, was screeching.

"What? How?" Carma asked dumbfounded.

"Oh...my...god. How do you think? We're going to Hogwarts next year!" Kitza responded.

"Oh! Ya I'm going too" Carma replied.

"What?!?!?! Why the fuck didn't you call me????" Jazzy yelled

"Wasn't that big a deal."

"The fuck it wasn't. Meeting Draco Malfoy is like the biggest deal ever... next to meeting Gale Harold of course." Jazzy said rationally.

Kitza shook her head. Her friend's odd obsession with Draco Malfoy amazed her sometimes. "I'm with Jazzy, only because I thought I was going to have to survive ten months without two of my best friends."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about that. I could care less if you guys were there or not. Having Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, and Ron Weasley around would be heaven enough for me." Jazzy said sighing dreamily.

"Jazzy, you and your obsessions with Malfoy and Weasley. I wonder what houses we'll be in. Then again, maybe I don't have to wonder... you two are definitely Slytherin material. Which will probably mean that Ron's going to hate you Jazzy." Kitza replied with a smirk.

"I'll tell you something, I'd better be in Slytherin, or I'll leave. I'm not even joking. And Ron could never hate me. I'm too fucking gorgeous for that to happen." Jazzy replied.

"Jazzy, he'll still hate you. He hates all Slytherins." Carma rationalised.

"Yeah. It'll be funny, though. My god, I can't wait. This is gonna be so much fun!" Kitza replied randomly.

"Ya especially when they see what's hit them." Jazzy said rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Ya I can't wait either. I hope the mirrors are bigger there." Carma said.

"Dude they talk to you there." Jazzy said helpfully.

TBC...

* * *

So, what do you think? Let me know in a review. Questions? Leave 'em in the forum. 


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

**A/N:** All right, so this is where the first hints of slash are in this story. We have the arrival of the girls at Hogwarts and are sorted, and an incident with Malfoy...make that more than one, and the girls meet the Gryffindor Trio.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not ours. Except Kitza, who is mine, and Jazzy and Carma, technically are my co-author's, especially Jazzy.

Thoughts are in single quotations like this '', and spoken lines are in double quotations like this "".

* * *

Chapter 2 - Arrival at Hogwarts

Soon the end of August came around and the three girls met at the Leaky Cauldron, arriving by portkey. They did their shopping during the few days they had before they had to leave for school.

Finally September first arrived and the three of them were at King's Cross Station, looking around for the pillar between platforms 9 and 10 so that they could make their was to Platform 9 and 3/4 to get to the Hogwarts Express.

They made their way onto the train and found themselves a compartment.

"Dude, time flew by this summer. I'm not sure I'm ready for this" Jazzy said nervously.

"I know. I've never been away from home this long, and I've never been this far away from there either." Kitza said before taking a few deep breaths to try and calm her nervousness.

"Well I'm excited to be here. I can't wait unti..." Carma turned to the compartment door, which was now wide open. Standing in the doorway were a blonde boy and an Italian boy. Both had sour expressions on their faces. The trio looked confused, until Jazzy' face split into a fanatic grin.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jazzy shrieked frantically, getting up from her seat and wrapping her arms around the frightened blonde.

"Who is this girl? Get her off me!!!" Draco Malfoy said using his index finger and thumb to try and remove her from him.

Kitza shook her head in shame and looked away, but she was also trying her hardest not to laugh at the disgusted expression on Malfoy's face.

"That would be Jazzy." Carma explained to the terrified blonde, as Jazzy sat back down. "I'm Carma and that over there is Kitza."

"Ah... Now that I have that out of my system..." Jazzy said grabbing her iPod and turning it on, completely ignoring the others in the compartment.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked pointing at the iPod in confusion.

"That's an iPod. It's a form of muggle entertainment. Music, movies, etc..." Carma explained readily.

'Oh shit. And they told Draco Malfoy that we're muggleborn.' Kitza winced guessing what the blonde boy was going to respond with.

"Ah a bunch of Mudbloods. Great, that's just what this school needs. Dumbledore should be fired for letting more of your filthy kind in here." Draco said scathingly.

Jazzy hopped out of her seat to get at Draco, only to be held back by Carma.

Instead, Kitza was the one to reach him. She stormed up to him. Looking down at the slightly shorter blonde. "Fuck you." She said. "Never call them that again! Honestly, I couldn't care less if you called me that; I've been called worse. But if you ever call them that again, I will make sure that my closed fist meets your fucking face! Now... GET THE FUCK OUT!" She yelled, and shoved him out of the compartment slamming the door in his face.

"Good riddance. I can't stand people like him. They make me want to kill someone... that's an idea actually. Kill him off in his sleep." Jazzy said thoughtfully.

"Bad idea, Jazzy." Carma said, shaking her head. "You'd go to Azkaban. And it would be impossible to get out. Just do something really mean to him. It'll be better that way."

"Hmmm... we may need help with that one dude. Maybe we'll mee..." Jazzy broke off to look at the open compartment door.

"Oh for the love of god, Malfoy. I told you to GET THE FUCK OUT OF..." Kitza trailed off as she actually saw who was standing in the doorway. There were two boys and a girl. The girl had brown bushy hair, and one of the boys had flaming red hair. The boy in the middle had dark brown hair that was almost black and a lightning bolt scar... 'Holy fuck. The Gryffindor trio. I just fucking yelled at the fucking boy-who-lived... my god I'm a god-damn fucking idiot.' She thought.

"...Holy shit. It's the fucking boy-who-lived!" Jazzy said, in awe.

"Nice going Kitza. I'm Carma and the one staring at you is Jazzy. We're your new school-mates." Carma explained extending a hand.

"Ronald Weasley. Nice to meet you." Ron said shaking Carma's hand.

"I'm guessing you've already run into Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Jazzy snapped out of her awe-struck daze. "That fucker called me a Mudblood. Next time I see him..." Jazzy shook her fist in the air. "I was going to kill him in his sleep, but somebody..." she looked at Carma, "said it was a bad idea."

"You should have seen what Kitza did. She threatened him. And threw him out of the compartment. Ah it was good times." Carma said happily.

"Yeah, it was fun. I screamed at him, shoved him out of the compartment, and slammed the door in his face... it felt good. He pissed me off." Kitza replied.

"Oh, are you all muggleborn, too?" Hermione asked.

"Yes..." Jazzy said, hoping the bushy weirdo didn't think this meant they were friends. "From Canada! CANADA ALL THE WAY BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jazzy shouted pumping a fist into the air.

"Ya Canadian. It's really nice here though." Carma said as an afterthought.

"Are you on crack?? This place sucks. It's too fucking cold and rainy. At least back in Canada we had sun once in a while." Jazzy said outright. Then she glanced at the Gryffindor trio. "Um... I mean... It's nice."

Kitza shook her head. "Technically, the weather here won't be much different than back home."

Harry came and sat down in the compartment, Hermione and Ron following. Kitza quickly started a conversation with Harry, who were eventually joined by Carma, while Jazzy started flirting with Ron. Hermione was left to her own devices and thus pulled out a book, specifically, Hogwarts: A History.

They arrived at the school and were separated from the Gryffindor trio when they were forced to cross the lake with the first years. When they entered the hallway outside the Great Hall they waited as the first years were sorted into their houses.

The three of them heard Professor McGonagall announcing the arrival of three new seventh years. Then the door opened and the three of them walked into the hall.

Professor McGonagall called the first name. "Bleu, Jazzy!"

Jazzy walked up to podium and sat down on the proffered stool. A hat was placed on her head.

"Ah... clever... very clever indeed. Hmm... you are a hard one to place. Very cunning, but loyal as well... you're better suited to... SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! THANK YOU JESUS!!!!!!! OH MY GOD THANK YOU HAT!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!! YES!YES!YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jazzy shouted before stepping off the podium and waltzing toward the Slytherin table.

Severus Snape was spotted shaking his head in disbelief and muttering, "My god what am I going to do with her?"

Draco Malfoy was horrified to have the ridiculous girl sit next to him. He moved himself down a few centimetres, only to be followed by said girl. He gave up.

Professor McGonagall then called the next name. "Rayne, Kitza."

Kitza walked up to the podium, sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmmm... A difficult one to place, loyalty, intelligence, cunning, and bravery... you would do well in any house... but I think you would do best in... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

"I figured as much." She muttered to herself, walking over to the Gryffindor table with a smile on her face. She then took a seat beside Harry.

Draco Malfoy was heard cheering to the heavens.

Professor McGonagall called the final name. "Spyze, Carma."

Carma took her seat on the podium and the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah... you are a very easy one to place. So much talent. The loyalty stands out, but the cunning does as well. You shall be placed in SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

Carma smirked before walking over to the Slytherin table. She high-fived Jazzy and took the seat on the other side of Draco Malfoy.

Draco plonked his head on the table and began banging it repeatedly.

Severus Snape just shook his head once again, before smirking at Draco's torment.

At the Gryffindor table, Kitza was integrating herself into her new house quite quickly. "So, what classes are you going to take this year?" She asked the trio.

Hermione answered immediately. "Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration."

Ron looked up from the buffet before him. "I don't even want to think about school right now. Right now's time for the food."

"I think Ron and I are taking the same classes anyway, Charms, Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Herbology. I'm looking forward to Defence Against The Dark Arts... I wonder who's teaching it this year?" Harry answered.

"Cool. I'm taking Muggle Studies, Astronomy, Defence, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Charms." Kitza replied. "I'm looking forward to Potions."

Ron looked up; mouth full of mashed potato, and stared at Kitza. "What? Are you mental? Do you know who teaches Potions?"

"Um... Hello?" Kitza said as she waved her hand back and forth. "New student here! Of course I don't know who fucking teaches the class."

Ron waved his hand in surrender. "Sor-ry. It's that evil bastard Snape. He loves to takes points from Gryffindor, so watch out. He favours the Slytherins."

"Favouritism? Interesting. Why does he favour the Slytherins over the other houses?" Kitza asked.

"He's the bloody head of house. Just like McGonagall is ours, Flitwick is Ravenclaw's, and Sprout is Hufflepuff's. He's the only one that plays favourites though... I wish McGonagall would play favourites once in a while." Ron muttered the last bit, before going back to his dinner.

"Everybody's different. There's probably another reason as well, not that anyone else will probably ever find out." Kitza replied. She decided to try and change the subject. "So, you hinted that we're getting a new Defence teacher, Harry?"

"He's not different, he's evil. And as for there being another reason, I did find out, he's mental as well. Ya we're having a new Defence teacher. Thank gods too. Snape was our teacher last year. Surprised I passed really." Ron said, eyeing Ginny's plate.

"Really, What about the years before that? What was the teacher like?" Kitza asked.

"Mental." Ron replied simply. "Oh, except for Professor Lupin of course... oh, I mean Remus."

Kitza chuckled. "I'm guessing that was the only teacher you liked?"

"Of course. The other ones were always trying to murder Harry. He is my best mate, you know." Ron said, waving a hand dismissively.

"We learned loads from Remus. Loads more than we bargained for." Harry added.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Over at the Slytherin table Carma and Jazzy were chatting up their housemates, and when I say housemates I mean Draco Malfoy.

"So do you dye your hair, or is it natural?" Jazzy sassed.

"It looks fake." Carma said, poking said hair with her finger. Draco smacked her hand away.

"I know one way to tell..." Jazzy said winking at Draco and giggling with Carma.

"Will you cows kindly shut up?" Draco asked irritably.

"Kindly... nope, doesn't ring a bell." Jazzy said with a friendly smile Draco's way.

"Awwww... Is poor little Draco having issues with the girlies." Blaise interjected teasingly.

"Fuck off, Zabini." Draco said, stabbing a fork in his chicken.

"I don't think he can have problems with the ladies." Jazzy said, with Carma nodding in her wake. "He's gorgeous. Look at his pretty hair. And I'm pretty sure he's not little... though I could always test that theory out."

"Shut up!" Draco said.

Carma smiled. "Definitely not little."

Blaise chuckled, having caught on to the pair's meaning. "Oh yes, he definitely attracts the girls..." Blaise trailed off, before winking at Draco as he began to open his mouth to continue.

Draco turned red, and kicked Blaise's shin under the table. "One more word Zabini, and I will make sure you don't wake up tomorrow morning."

"You need to let out some of that aggression. I suggest a massage." Jazzy said, rubbing her hands together. "Hell, I'll do it for you."

"And I'll help." Carma said, latching onto Draco's arm, only to be pushed away.

"Oh I'm sure I could arrange something that Blondie here would find very pleasurable." Blaise added with a wink and a smirk.

"Harry Potter covered in chocolate." Jazzy said, sighing dramatically. "I'm wishing for a little of that over here." Carma nodded in agreement.

Draco stuck out his tongue. "Gods, that's disgusting; Potter's a troll."

"How dare you!" Jazzy said, smacking Draco upside the head.

On the other side of the Great Hall, Kitza's head snapped up when she heard the sound of a resounding smack, and her eyes locked on Jazzy and Draco Malfoy. 'Oh God, what'd he fucking do now?' She thought.

"Look, I don't have to listen to this. So shut up." Draco said

"I don't have to listen to you, Blondie. Bite me." Jazzy said, glaring at Draco.

"Ya. It's a free country. Sorry to disappoint you." Carma said, also glaring at Draco.

"How did you two Mudbloods end up in Slytherin anyway?" Draco asked, smirking at Blaise.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Jazzy said as she leapt on a startled Draco. She began beating him about the head with her fists. Carma was trying to pull her crazed friend off of the blonde, but wasn't really getting anywhere.

"What is going on here?" Severus Snape asked, hauling Jazzy off Draco.

"He calls me that one more time and I'm killing him in his sleep." She pointed a finger at Carma. "I don't care if it's a bad idea or not."

"Call you what, Miss Bleu?" Snape asked, glaring at Draco.

"A Mudblood. One more time. One more time Malfoy and your ass is mine." Jazzy said, pointing her finger at Draco.

"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked the blonde.

"Of course not, sir." Draco said, rubbing his head.

"He's lying." Carma said.

"Oh, is that so?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya, that stupid little prick called her a Mudblood." Carma said. "Not just her, me too."

"Its true, sir. Draco was being an idiot. He called the two of them mudbloods, and asked how it was possible that they were in Slytherin." Blaise replied. He knew he should be standing up for his friend, but frankly, Jazzy's outburst was much more frightening than anything Draco had ever done to him.

"Draco, you will report to detention for a week. And for that display, Miss. Bleu, you will be joining him. Oh and ten points from Slytherin... for the both of you." Snape said, before he walked away, his robes billowing behind him.

"You got me detention!" Draco exclaimed, glaring at Jazzy. "And I'm not talking to you, Zabini."

"This is gonna be great." Jazzy said happily, clapping her hands. "We're gonna be best friends when this is all over Malfoy. You'll learn to love me."

"Dude, you are sooo screwed." Carma said, laughing at Draco.

Harry had watched in shock as the new Slytherin girl tried to beat up Malfoy. He prayed that Kitza's temper wasn't that frightening.

Hermione watched silently. She had grinned when the girl had landed the first punch on Malfoy.

Kitza shook her head. She was definitely the peacemaker of the three of them, and definitely the least violent. She wasn't surprised.

Ron had watched the scene with supreme happiness. He smiled to himself. "I think I'm in love."

Kitza turned her head and stared at Ron. 'Well, that... fuck... and I got the impression that he'd never like a Slytherin.' She looked at Harry and Hermione. Hermione's eyes were slightly narrowed and her gaze directed towards the short brunette across the hall. And Harry, well, Harry was absolutely gobsmacked at the idea of his friend getting over his hatred towards Slytherins, even if it was only the one girl that he didn't hate.

Jazzy stopped her torture of poor Draco, to look over at the Gryffindor table. She locked eyes with Kitza for a second and they shared a smile. She then turned toward Ron, whom she blew a kiss to, and then she waved to Harry. She stopped short when she saw the look on Hermione's face. "What the fuck is her problem?"

"Who?" Draco asked, looking at the Gryffindor table. "Oh... seems you've made an enemy in Hermione Granger."

"What the fuck did I do to her?" Jazzy asked, looking at the brunette Gryffindor across the hall.

"I don't know. Maybe Weasley likes you or something." Draco said non-committedly.

"Oh my god! Do you really think so?" Jazzy gushed.

Draco stared at her as if she grew another head. "Um... ew."

Blaise chuckled. His eyes glanced over to the Gryffindor table... If Draco ever knew... His eyes locked with the blonde sitting near The Gryffindor trio –no– quartet.

"Excuse me. How dare you? He's fucking gorgeous." Jazzy said smiling and waving at Ron.

"Ya. He's cute. I'd do him." Carma said, with a knowing look at Jazzy.

"I plan on doing him. In the very near future." Jazzy added with a smirk.

"Well, Gryffindors are fairly good in bed. They can be rather wild..." Blaise replied, sending a smirk towards Draco. 'Take that Blondie.'

"What? How do you know that? Oh gods! You're not fucking Potter are you? If you're fucking Potter I will kill you!" Draco said glaring at his friend.

"Ooo I sense a little projection here." Jazzy said smirking.

"Oh, he's just jealous. I bet Potter would be pretty good in bed, but alas, it's not him." Blaise replied.

"Oh! Too bad. I really wanted to know about his bedroom attributes." Jazzy said, pouting.

"No you didn't. And even if you did, you wouldn't find out." Draco said, gripping his fork rather tightly.

"Loosen the hold, Blondie. You're going to hurt yourself." Carma said, glancing worriedly at Draco.

"Back off!" Draco shouted. The whole Great Hall looked at him.

"Right... So Blaise. Dish. Who's the beau?" Jazzy asked smiling sweetly at Blaise.

"Yes, Blaise. Do tell." Draco said, glaring daggers at Blaise.

"Well let's just say I've had a little Irish in me." Blaise answered ambiguously.

"Oh gods. Not Finnegan." Draco said, dropping his head into his hands.

"Oooo. Which one is he?" Jazzy asked looking at the Gryffindors.

Blaise locked eyes with Seamus, before pointing the blonde out to the girls. "Him."

"Oh. He's cute." Carma said.

"I'd do him. He's gorgeous. Can I watch sometime?" Jazzy asked, with a pointed look at Seamus.

"What? No." Blaise replied, slightly creeped out.

"She's got a thing for gay sex. Don't ask." Carma said, shaking her head at her best friend.

TBC...

* * *

So. What do you think?


	3. Jazzy and Carma's Revenge

**A/N:** All right, this one gets a little strange, thanks to the insanity that is Jazzy and Carma. Ron gets teased, and Malfoy... Well, you'll just have to see.

**Disclaimer:** exquisiteagony wishes they were hers, especially Draco and Ron, but, they don't belong to us. I think by now, you've realized that Kitza, Jazzy, and Carma, do belong to us, however.

* * *

Chapter 3: Jazzy and Carma's revenge

After dinner, in the Gryffindor common room; Kitza, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting around the fireplace. "Interesting fight at the Slytherin table. Is that common?" Kitza asked.

"I hope it is. I wanna see Malfoy get beat up every night. I'm gonna have pleasant dreams tonight!" Ron said with a dreamy sigh.

Kitza had gotten over the shock of Ron's interest in her Slytherin friend, and was feeling brave enough to tease. "Oh I'm sure they'll be rather pleasurable, right?" She said, her voice laced with innuendo. Among her trio of friends; aka. Jazzy, Carma, and herself; she was known as the master of innuendo.

Harry choked on a laugh.

Ron for his part, just looked confused. "Huh?"

Kitza slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Oh… my… god… are you that oblivious?"

"I'm not oblivious!" Ron defended, rising from his seat and pointing a finger at Kitza accusingly.

"Um, Ron, mate, you are." Harry interjected.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, silently agreeing with Harry. She turned and stormed off, unwilling to accept that Ron Weasley would prefer a Slytherin to her.

"What's her problem? Oh, wait! She's always pissed off about something." Ron said with a shrug.

Harry sighed. Life was getting too bloody complicated.

Kitza shrugged. She just didn't get much of a good vibe from the other girl. Something about her just rubbed her the wrong way. She rolled her eyes at the red-haired boy's actions. He was way too fucking oblivious. It ruined her fun. "I'm gonna head up to the dorm. I got some stuff to do." She said, and then headed up the stairs to the seventh year dorm.

"All right. See you in the morning." Harry responded.

"Night Kitza." Ron responded, waving.

"Enjoy your pleasurable dreams about Jazzy, Ron!" Kitza said with a chuckle.

"What? Who said I'd be dreaming about her?" Ron asked.

Kitza shook her head and headed up the stairs.

"No really… who said that? Harry?" Ron asked looking to Harry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco Malfoy sat down on the sofa in the Slytherin common room. Jazzy and Carma sat on opposite sides of him. "Jesus! Can't I have a moment without you two?"

"Nope. You're stuck with us, Blondie." Jazzy said, grasping Draco's arm.

"Yup. As soon as that hat put us here, we became a part of you." Carma added happily, grasping Draco's other arm.

Blaise had followed the three of them into the common room. He chuckled at the girls' antics. He was taking much pleasure from Draco's torment. "I'm sure the two of you could do better than Blondie here, even Potter would be better." He said with an evil smirk.

"Hmmm…tempting." Jazzy said with a smirk in Malfoy's direction.

"I'd do him." Carma agreed.

"Zabini, nobody is better than me. Shut your mouth." Draco said, growing red in the face.

Blaise ignored Draco for the moment. "Oh, wait, even better, I'm sure you'd much rather prefer Weasley, right Jazzy?"

"Oh my god, yes! He's so yummy!" Jazzy licked her lips.

"Oh! Gods! Nasty! That's so disgusting… he's got… red… hair!" Draco said, dry heaving into his hand.

Jazzy walked over and grabbed Draco by his shirt. "Say one more negative thing about Ronald Weasley and I will beat the living daylights out of you. Don't even think I won't."

"She will, remember dinner." Carma said, looking pointedly at Draco.

"Sorry Dray, but I'm with them." Blaise added.

Jazzy let go of the frightened blonde and sat on his lap. "Now Draco, I want us to be friends, but you keep shit-talking. So let's put a stop to that. No more insults."

"What? I can't insult anyone anymore?" Draco whined.

"Of course not. You can insult anyone, except me, Kitza, Carma, Harry, and Ron. Hermione is fair-game though." Jazzy said with a nod of her head.

"Ya go for it. I hate that bushy-haired freak." Carma said, nodding in agreement.

Blaise cleared his throat. "I do believe you're missing someone?" He said.

Jazzy looked confused, but then her eyes lit up. "Oh ya! And Finnegan."

Blaise nodded, pleased.

"Fine! I will try not to insult those people. Everyone else is ok though?" Draco asked, looking from friend to friend.

"Yup. Everyone else is ok. We wouldn't want to change you." Jazzy said with a laugh.

"Of course not, we love you just the way you are!" Carma said, happily.

"Oh gods! Stop with the love stuff. You know nothing about me!" Draco said, dropping his head into his hands.

"We know a little bit… not much though. Blaise can fill us in." Jazzy said, looking at the aforementioned boy.

Blaise grinned. "Of course. Give them a couple of days with me and they'll be bloody experts on the intricacies of Draco Malfoy."

"You keep some… private things to yourself, Zabini." Draco said, glaring at his friend.

"I know, I know. I share a dorm with you. I'd like to be able to wake up in the morning. Kinda makes you think, 'oh hey, I'm not dead', and feel glad about it." Blaise said with a grin.

Jazzy looked elated. "Oh… Draco has some juicy secrets. Spill."

"Oh yes do tell us. I want to know." Carma said clapping her hands.

"One word. One word and you're dead." Draco threatened, brandishing his wand.

"Sorry girls, that one's out of my control. Dray here will Avada Kedavra my arse if I say a word." Blaise said with an innocent smile.

"Nuts!" Jazzy said, snapping her fingers.

"We'll find out on our own. We always do." Carma said, smiling evilly at Draco.

"No you won't. The only person who knows is Blaise and he fears his life, so he won't say anything." Draco said, leaning back and smirking gleefully.

Blaise shrugged. "You never know Dray, they might. I'd fear for your secrets." Then he added in a whisper, so that the girls couldn't hear, "I know who you like, you'd better hope that they don't find out…"

Draco went pale… or paler…

Jazzy smiled. "Oh we'll find out. It's our thing. We're girls. We gossip. It'll come out. Well sexy boys, we're going to bed. If you care to join us, you know where we'll be."

"Night night, boys." Carma said, grasping Jazzy's arm and walking upstairs.

"Duly noted." Draco responded with a gag.

"If I was interested in women, I'd take you up on that offer." Blaise responded with a wink.

"You tease." Jazzy called down the stairs.

"Do you think they're lesbians?" Draco asked, looking at the staircase with disgust.

"Do remember that Jazzy is in love with Weasley. I highly doubt that the two of them are bloody lesbians." Blaise responded.

"Oh… ya." Draco responded, resting his head on the back of the couch.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At breakfast the next morning, Kitza sat at the table beside Harry once again. Only Ron had joined them, as Hermione was still annoyed at Ron.

Kitza grabbed a piece of grapefruit.

Harry looked at her, "That's all you're going to eat?" He asked.

"I don't eat much for breakfast. I used to skip breakfast all together, but then I passed out in the middle of one of my exams a couple of years ago, and my parents wouldn't let me get away with it anymore, but I still can't eat much in the mornings." She replied.

"Hey, McGonagall is handing out schedules this morning. Here she comes. Please not Snape first thing, please!" Ron silently prayed.

After the schedules were handed out, Kitza glanced at her timetable. 'Hm... interesting.' "What do you have first thing?" She asked.

"I have Transfiguration. Bloody hell!" Ron groaned dropping his head on the table.

"Me as well, McGonagall first thing in the morning..." Harry added.

"I have Transfiguration as well." Kitza replied.

"Well, I have a free block after, so it's all good." Ron said, grabbing the plate of pancakes, that Ginny had been holding. Ginny smacked him upside the head.

"Ron, get your own bloody pancakes." Ginny said grabbing the plate back.

Kitza laughed. So much like her with a few of her younger friends back home. "I have Care of Magical Creatures after that."

"We didn't take that one." Ron said sheepishly, grabbing a basket of muffins.

"Hagrid'll be happy someone's taking his class this year." Harry added.

"Too bad Malfoy won't be there. He was a bloody wuss when it came to that class. Always running away. Honestly, he's like a bloody girl." Ron said, shaking his head.

At that moment, Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall. The hall went silent. Several students were laughing openly. He had bright, fluorescent pink hair that was in cute little pigtails, a set of breasts, and a terribly short skirt.

"Bloody hell. He is a girl!" Ron whispered.

Kitza crossed her arms as her head hit the table as she started convulsing in laughter.

Jazzy and Carma could be seen smirking evilly in Draco's direction. The blonde, for his part, just looked confused as to why he was receiving such attention.

Kitza looked up as soon as she stopped laughing, locking eyes with her friends at the Slytherin table. She grinned and nodded her head with a wink.

Jazzy and Carma smiled across the hall.

Ron caught the exchange between the friends. "Holy shit! Did they do this?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kitza replied with a chuckle. "He probably pissed them off again."

Harry looked confused. "What? Who?"

"Those bloody new Slytherins. They pranked one of their own. My god, wait till I tell Fred and George. They're gonna want to meet these two." Ron said, smiling evilly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Nice skirt, Dray." Blaise commented, smirking.

"Ya, Dray-Dray. You make such a beautiful girl." Jazzy said, admiring her handiwork.

Blaise snorted at Draco's new nickname.

"What? I'm not a girl. Are you taking drugs?" Draco asked.

"No, though this would be so much more enjoyable if I was." Jazzy said, with Carma nodding in agreement.

"And that hair. Such a lovely shade of pink. It suits you." Carma said, eyeing Draco's hair. "Love the pigtails too."

Blaise laughed. "I agree."

"What are you on about? My hair is not pink, and it most definitely isn't in pigtails." Draco said, glaring at all involved in his torment.

Jazzy shrugged. "Whatever. I have a free block first period. How about you guys?"

Carma nodded. "Free block. I say we chill in the common room and work on that project."

"Ya. The project." Jazzy smirked at Carma, who smiled evilly.

Draco looked puzzled. "We just started school. We don't have any projects yet."

"It's an independent one." Carma supplied.

TBC...

* * *

All right, how was this one? The prank was all exquisiteagony, so all credit goes to her, what'd you think of it?

Remember, if you have questions, feel free to post 'em in the forum.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**A/N:** Here's chapter 4... in which: secrets are revealed, and Ron gets smacked.

**Disclaimer:** I think everyone has realized by now that the only characters we own are Kitza, Jazzy, and Carma.

* * *

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

A few weeks passed and Kitza, Jazzy, and Carma had integrated themselves into their houses. Kitza had become good friends with Ron and Harry and was subtly trying to get Ron and Jazzy together. Ron still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask her out, despite Kitza's reassurances that it would be okay. She'd noticed Harry staring off into space every once in a while, and he seemed slightly love-struck. She knew that Harry had a thing for someone, and she swore to herself that she'd find out whom.

Jazzy and Carma were still bothering Draco, who still had no idea that he had spent a day as a girl. They were both growing rather fond of both boys. Looking out for them as if they were brothers. Really annoying brothers; well, Blaise wasn't bad, but Draco was a pain in the ass. Jazzy spent her period one block harassing Harry and flirting with Ron. Jazzy and Carma's favourite game had been, guess who Draco's got a crush on. It wasn't really working out, though they did find out it was a Gryffindor. Of course they found that out the only way they knew how, listening in on one of his private conversations with Blaise. From inside the closet.

The Slytherin common room was empty save for Blaise, Draco, and the female half of their quartet.

"So...Draco. Is it Ginny Weasley? She's cute. If I was a lesbian, I'd do her." Jazzy said.

"My god, you have a thing for red-heads don't you?" Draco asked, repulsed. "And of course it's not her. That's disgusting."

"She's pretty cute. That's just plain mean." Carma said glaring at Draco.

Blaise had entered the common room five minutes previous. He'd stumbled into the common room after an interesting evening with Seamus that had also involved alcohol. "s'not her. If he liked a Weasley, 't'wouldn' be her..." He slurred.

"Shut. Up. Zabini." Draco said turning a very dangerous shade of red.

"O'fuck! I wuz'nt sh'posed t' shay that..."

"Zabini, I'm putting you to bed... now!" Draco growled, leaping from his chair and grabbing Blaise's arm.

As Draco's hand grasped his arm, Blaise's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he went limp as he passed out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jazzy exclaimed, standing up with wide eyes. "You're gay aren't you? My god this is perfect!"

"It most definitely is. Ok... we know it's not Ron or Seamus..." Carma said.

Jazzy clasped a hand to her mouth. "It's Harry. I know it! My god! This is beautiful!"

Draco turned completely red and glared at the girls. "That's disgusting. Potter's filthy." Draco picked Blaise up and left the room, effectively cutting off the conversation.

"I swear to god its Potter. I've got fifty bucks on it." Jazzy said producing the money.

"I'll take that bet," Carma said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh come on Harry, why won't you tell me?" Kitza whined.

"Because, you don't need to know. It's not like it matters anyways. He'll never feel the same. It's pointless." Harry said, not realizing that he had just told the ebony-haired girl beside him that he was gay.

"Then it won't matter if you do tell me. Come on!"

"No..."

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!!!!"

"Yes."

"MY GOD! GIVE IT UP, I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH MALFOY!" Harry yelled. His eyes widened. "Bugger."

"Draco? That's interesting. I knew I'd get it out of you eventually. It worked." Kitza said with a smirk.

"What worked...you bloody bitch. You tricked me." Harry replied.

"Yep." Kitza answered.

Suddenly Jazzy's ecstatic voice echoed through the room. "I have the best news ever. You'll never guess. Is Ron there?"

"No, but Harry is..." Kitza replied gleefully.

"Oh... hmm. Well this is privileged Slytherin information. Oh well, fuck it, it's the juiciest thing you'll ever hear. Oh give Ron a kiss for me." Jazzy said, out of breath from her tirade.

"And pray, tell me, what is the amazingly juicy news that you have. Oh and should I kick Harry out?" Kitza replied.

"Let me see him for a second." Jazzy said.

"'Kay." Kitza turned the mirror so that Harry could see Jazzy's face.

"My father once had mirrors like this." Harry said randomly.

"Great. Don't care. Can you keep a mega juicy secret sexy-Harry?" Jazzy asked.

"Yes. Ron's the one who can't keep a secret." Harry replied.

"I'll make sure I never tell him anything then. Ok here it comes. Draco Malfoy, sexiest thing on legs... oh next to you of course Harry, is gay. Isn't this fabulous?" Jazzy asked clapping her hands.

Kitza burst into laughter, collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Completely positive dude! Blaise has such a big mouth." Jazzy said with a giggle.

Harry went silent in shock.

Kitza meanwhile was still laughing her ass off on the floor.

"It was kinda obvious you know. No one that pretty is straight!" Jazzy said thoughtfully.

Kitza stood up, and leaned towards Harry. "Looks like there's one less barrier between you and Malfoy. Maybe there's hope after all." Kitza whispered in his ear.

Harry felt his cheeks heating up and he knew that they were flushing red.

"Is it hot up there or something? Harry, you're mega red honey." Jazzy said, looking a bit confused.

"It's nothing, Jazzy. I've got something to tell you. Meet me on the Quidditch pitch tomorrow morning before breakfast." Kitza said ambiguously.

"Sure thing. I'll try to get Carma to be ready before. Hopefully it won't be too hard. Well, it's been a pleasure. I'm going to bed... oh Carma says hi." Jazzy said, waving at her friends.

"Aight. Goodnight. Hugs, and give Carma a hug for me too." Kitza said.

"Goodnight." Harry said to the girl in the mirror.

"Night Kitza, night lover-boy" Jazzy said, vanishing.

"OOOkay... lover-boy?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Jazzy does that. She's not serious about it. So don't worry." Kitza replied. "I'm gonna head to bed as well. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jazzy and Carma made their way towards the Quidditch pitch. When they walked in they noticed Kitza already sitting there.

"Sorry dude. We had to escape the evil clutches of Draco Malfoy." Jazzy said with a shrug.

"Little worm wanted to know where we were going. Tried to follow us and everything." Carma said with a smile.

"Had to hex him. Poor thing, probably in the hospital wing as we speak." Jazzy said, shaking her head.

Kitza shook her head. "So, ready for my amazing news? Especially amazing after what you told me last night, Jazzy."

Carma's eyes widened. "You told her?"

"Of course. It was important information. Besides if I hadn't done it, you would've." Jazzy said, eyeing Carma.

"True."

"So... what's the news?" Jazzy asked, sitting down.

"Well, it has to do with Harry..." Kitza began, intentionally pausing for suspense.

"Hmmm... is he as good in bed as we thought?" Jazzy asked, waving her arms enthusiastically.

"Does he have a secret love child?" Carma asked, bouncing around.

"To answer Jazzy's question... I have no idea since that has nothing to do with what I was going to tell you. And Carma, if he does, he didn't tell me." Kitza replied. "It also involves Malfoy."

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! They're sleeping with each other aren't they!!!!????" Jazzy shrieked, jumping out of her seat. She grabbed Carma and they started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Whoa, calm down. Wait until I answer before getting excited." Kitza said with a smirk.

"...If it's not that... then what is it?" Carma asked, sitting down next to a dejected Jazzy.

"They're not sleeping together," Kitza said. 'Yet' She added to herself mentally. "Harry's in love with Malfoy."

"Holy shit!" Jazzy shrieked, clapping her hands.

"This is perfect!" Carma said, joining in Jazzy's hand clapping.

"Why's it so perfect?" Kitza asked.

"Malfoy totally has it bad for Harry. We're not a hundred percent sure, but he got all pissy when we were wondering about Harry's bedroom attributes." Jazzy said.

"Ya. Almost killed his hand with a fork." Carma said.

"What?" Kitza said with a chuckle. "He stabbed himself in the hand with a fork?"

"What? No! He was like holding it and he was gripping it soooo hard he coulda hurt himself." Jazzy said.

"I warned him, but he wouldn't listen to me." Carma explained.

"Hm. I like my version better." Kitza said with a laugh. "Let's get to breakfast."

"Ya, before Blondie sends out a search party." Jazzy said with a laugh.

Kitza laughed as the trio headed back into the castle. When they reached the Great Hall, the three of them glanced at each other and nodded. Time to shock the student body.

The three of them stepped through the doors.

The whole hall went silent and stared at the three.

"What the fuck?" Jazzy said, looking around in shock.

Kitza chuckled. "They're shocked to see a Gryffindor and Slytherins together." She said with a smile. "You guys are my best friends and nothing they say or do will change that. I don't care about house barriers."

"Neither do we, Kitza." Carma said, with a smile.

"Hey! Suck it up and eat your fucking breakfast!" Jazzy yelled at the student body.

Harry chuckled at the reaction of everyone around him. He glanced at the trio and grinned.

Hermione glared at the dark-haired Gryffindor, how dare she become friends with those freaks.

Ron was surprised to see his fellow Gryffindor in the company of Slytherins, no matter how cool their trick on Malfoy was.

Draco Malfoy was sneering in the direction of his fellow Slytherins. Too bad he couldn't get rid of them.

Blaise was surprised. The girls didn't seem like they would have gotten along with a Gryffindor. It did explain their strange personalities a bit, though. Having a Gryffindor friend was probably the reason that the two of them have the guts to annoy Draco so much.

Professor Snape was convinced he was seeing things. No respectable Slytherin was ever seen in the company of a lousy Gryffindor. He was going to have a conversation with those two.

Kitza turned and walked over to the Gryffindor table, turning to send a wave to Carma and Jazzy.

"What did the three of you talk about?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Ya, what could you possibly want from Slytherins." Ron said, gagging.

Kitza stood beside Ron. SMACK. She hit him in the back of the head. He was being stupid.

Harry laughed.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" Ron asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"You were being stupid." Kitza answered plainly.

"Like hell I was." Ron muttered, poking a pancake and shoving it into his mouth.

"I spoke to one of them last night. They seem nice, kind of like Kitza." Harry answered.

Kitza snorted.

"Harry? How could you? You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron said, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock.

"Hey!" Kitza exclaimed. "Did you ever think to ask WHY I was talking to Jazzy and Carma?" She asked Ron.

"Fine. Why were you hanging around with them?" Ron asked.

"Hm... let's see... Maybe because I've been friends with them for the last FIVE years!" She replied. "And in that time they've become two of my best friends."

"Oh... well then." Ron said lamely.

Harry grinned at Kitza.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you think. 


	5. Let The Matchmaking Begin!

**A/N:** Here's chapter 5... in which Snape pisses people off, A cauldron is blown up, and the plotting begins.

**Disclaimer:** All right, I'm not writing these anymore, I think it's rather obvious that the only characters we own are Jazzy, Kitza, and Carma.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Let The Matchmaking Begin!

* * *

Jazzy and Carma sat down at the table amid glares and sneers.

"What the fuck was that?" Draco asked, glaring at the two girls.

"That was me walking into the Great Hall, moron." Jazzy said, with a glare of her own.

"What, are you retarded or something?" Carma asked, staring at Draco.

"I meant with the Gryffindor. No Slytherins ever hang around with Gryffindors." Draco said with a sneer toward the Gryffindors.

"Well, that's about to change." Jazzy said, kicking Draco in the shin under the table.

"Ya. So suck it up princess." Carma said, grabbing a plate of muffins.

"Being a little hypocritical there Draco." Blaise whispered to Draco. "Or have you forgotten your little crush on Potter." He continued, still in a hushed voice so that no one else could hear.

"Fuck you, Zabini!" Draco said, grabbing his books and rushing out of the Great Hall.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Jazzy asked, staring at the retreating back of Draco.

"Must have something up his ass." Carma said.

"No... That was my fault. I said something to him that pissed him off." Blaise replied.

"Oh... Hey we have something that we totally have to tell you!" Jazzy said, giving Carma a look.

Carma smiled. "Yup. Very important information."

"Oh really? Well, then, I'd love to hear it." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Ok, so last night I was talking to Kitza... that's the Gryffindor we were with this morning. I learned an important bit of information from her this morning." Jazzy said, eyes twinkling.

"It's soooo good. It's perfect." Carma said, smiling.

"Do tell." Blaise said.

"Harry Potter is like totally in love with Draco!" Jazzy whispered happily.

"Isn't that amazing?" Carma said, joining in Jazzy's happiness.

"Oh really." Blaise said with a thoughtful smirk.

"Yes. It's soooo great. Now all we have to do is make Draco love Harry." Jazzy said, closing her eyes and picturing the two of them together.

Blaise was in a good mood. He had one up on the girls. They'd given him crucial information. Potter was in love with Draco; and being Draco's best friend, he knew that Draco was in love with Potter. He was planning on asking the new Gryffindor girl if she would help him.

"Fuck. It's time for Potions." Jazzy said, pouting.

"Ugh! Shoot me." Carma said, following Jazzy's example.

"Time for Potions." Kitza said to the two boys sitting with her at the table.

"Ugh! Shoot me." Harry said.

"Oh bloody hell" Ron said, shaking his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Today we'll be making Veritaserum. I'll be pairing you with someone from the opposite house. Potter and Malfoy, Zabini and Rayne, Weasley and Bleu, Corner and Spyze, Granger and Nott, McMillan and Boot. Get started." Professor Snape said, sneering at everyone in the room.

Jazzy got out of her seat and grabbed Draco by the back of his robe, dragging him to the other side of the room. She plonked Draco in the seat beside Harry and skipped to her seat beside Ron. Carma made her way over to Michael Corner, with a smirk in Draco's direction.

Blaise was smirking. Things couldn't be more perfect. He could talk to the girl about Draco and Harry's issues.

Kitza made her way over to where Blaise was sitting. She sat down beside him. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Blaise replied.

"Let's get to work." The two of them said simultaneously.

Jazzy smiled at Ron. "Hey sexy"

Ron turned red. "Hi"

"Let's do this thang!" Jazzy said, rolling up her sleeves. "Just don't touch anything and we'll be fine."

"Hey! I won't screw it up," Ron said, grumpily.

Jazzy's only response was a raised eyebrow.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"Potter." Draco said, grimacing.

Carma sat down next to Michael Corner and began making their potion.

"So, you're friends with Jazzy and Carma?" Blaise commented.

"Yeah. I've known them for five years." Kitza replied.

"I see. They told me what you told them about Harry."

Kitza eyes went wide. She was going to have to have a chat with those two. "Okay."

"I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh."

"I need your help." Blaise asked.

"Really? What with? And what do I get in return?"

"Are you sure you shouldn't have been in Slytherin?" Blaise commented.

"I almost was, it was a toss up between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Kitza replied.

"Hm... Well, you and I both know that Potter is in love with Draco. But what you don't know, and I know Draco's going to kill me for saying this, but Draco's in love with Potter." Blaise said in a low voice, so that Kitza was the only one who could hear.

"Really." Kitza chuckled.

Draco glared at Blaise across the room, putting the wrong ingredient into the cauldron from his lack of attention.

Ron and Jazzy looked over to Kitza and Blaise. Ron's eyes narrowed; Jazzy smiled gleefully.

"I'll help ya, Blaise. Harry's been absolutely love-struck." Kitza said cheerfully.

"It's a deal then." Blaise replied.

Through the entire discussion, Blaise and Kitza had been working on their potion as a team. Blaise was preparing the ingredients, and Kitza was putting them in the Potion when they were to be added.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

The whole class turned to find Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter covered in their potion. Carma had climbed up on top of her desk. Jazzy jumped onto Ron's lap.

"POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Snape roared. "Look at this mess. I'll have you in detention to clean this up."

"That's not fucking fair!" Jazzy shrieked, and Ron covered his ears. "It was Malfoy's fault. He wasn't paying attention."

Harry stared at the girl in shock.

"Miss. Bleu! I will not have such outbursts in my classroom. I'll see you in detention as well." Snape said, glaring at his student.

"Fuck you!" Jazzy said, glaring at Snape.

"I'll see you in detention tomorrow as well." Snape said, walking away from the girl. "Go to the Hospital Wing, Potter and Malfoy."

Snape walked to the front of the class. "Now, we'll be testing the potions. Miss. Rayne, please bring your potion and your partner up here. Now."

Kitza proudly brought her potion up to the class. She and Blaise were both exceedingly confident that it was perfect. But she hoped that Professor Snape wouldn't test it on her. There were some things in her life that she really didn't want out in the open.

"Zabini, give the potion to your partner." Snape said.

Kitza's eyes went wide in panic.

Blaise gave her the potion, but became slightly worried when he noticed her panic right before the potion took effect.

"Miss. Rayne, what is your full name?"

"Kitza Christina Rayne." She replied flatly.

"What is your darkest secret?"

Jazzy's eyes went wide and she ran up to the front of the class, dove on Kitza, and covered her mouth just as she was about to respond.

"Miss. Bleu, what are you doing?"

"Saving someone from saying something they would later regret. I thought that was obvious." Jazzy said, getting off of her friend. "Zabini, give her the antidote."

"That'll be another detention, Miss. Bleu." Snape said, glaring at the aforementioned girl, as Blaise administered the antidote.

Kitza closed her eyes as the potion wore off. Then she remembered what Snape had asked her. "Fuck you, professor." She said, then she turned and stormed out of the classroom. As soon as she was out of class she ran and found a darkened alcove and she collapsed against the wall, tears falling down her face.

"Bastard." Carma said, glaring at her professor, before running after her friend.

"Class dismissed."

Draco Malfoy was sitting on a bed in the hospital wing. He was in a hell of a lot of pain and that stupid nurse was helping Potter, before even looking at him.

"I'm in pain. It hurts!" Draco whined.

"Hold on, Mr. Malfoy" Madam Pomfrey said, shaking her head and turning back to Harry.

"But it hurts! I'm in more pain than Potter is. He doesn't even feel it. HELP!" Draco shrieked, clutching his face.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"Hey, how's your face, Malfoy?" Jazzy commented as she walked through the Hospital Wing doors.

"Shut up, you bloody bitch!" Draco said, glaring at Jazzy.

"Hey Jazzy." Harry said. "How was the rest of Potions?"

"I got another detention." Jazzy said shrugging.

"No surprises there." Draco said scathingly.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry repeated. "What happened?"

"Snape tested the Veritaserum on Kitza." Jazzy said with a grimace, then she grinned. "I got there before she could answer though. That detention was soooo worth it."

"What did Snape ask her?"

"Her darkest secret. I wish I could punch him." Jazzy said, making her hands into fists.

"He could take you." Draco said smugly.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry repeated again. "I'm guessing you know that secret." He then said to Jazzy. "I won't ask you what it is."

"Good because I wouldn't tell you." Jazzy said.

"Whatever, you'd tell anybody anything. You're a freaking gossip queen." Draco said.

Jazzy punched him in the arm. "Shut up, Draco. What did I tell you about talking shit."

Draco had the sense to look scared. "Sorry." he muttered.

"Is she all right?" Harry asked Jazzy, concerned about his friend.

"Probably not. I haven't seen her, she ran out of class. Though she did swear at Snape before she got away. Guess I'll be seeing you in detention tonight, eh? Bet ya Carma and Kitza will be there too." Jazzy said.

"Why's Carma going to be there?" Harry asked.

"She called Snape a bastard before she went to find Kitza. She'll be the only one who'll get her to calm down." Jazzy said.

"Wow. Snape really pissed you girls off. I wish I could've been able to see that." Harry said.

"You'll probably get a play by play from Ron. He'll tell you the whole story." Jazzy said, smiling at the thought of the red head.

"Shut up about Weasley, Jazzy. God you're obsessed!" Draco shrieked.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Jazzy and Harry said in unison.

"Oh blow me." Draco said, glaring at the two.

Jazzy burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Love to." She was able to get out.

"Ugh! God! Shut up!" Draco said, gagging.

"Oh... that's right you're gay!" Jazzy said, winking at Draco.

Draco went completely red and pounced on Jazzy. Madam Pomfrey managed to walk in and get the crazed blonde off of his fellow Slytherin.

"Oops. My bad." Jazzy said, dusting off her robes and sitting next to Harry.

Harry grinned. It was a good thing that he'd already known about Malfoy, thanks to his and Kitza's conversation with Jazzy last night.

Carma wandered the halls in search of Kitza. She searched the entire dungeon, getting lost several times. She continued her search outside.

Blaise wandered the hall, slowly beginning to make his way to DADA. As he passed one of the dark alcoves, he heard a rustling sound, and he glanced into the alcove only to find Kitza sitting on the floor. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm all right, just pissed off at Snape." Kitza replied.

"That was pretty nasty of him. We knew that he was a bit heartless, but I didn't think that he was -that- heartless. I'm guessing that Jazzy and Carma know the secret, and that it's a life changing one if it caused Jazzy to willingly get a third detention with Snape to keep you from saying it?" Blaise replied.

"It's pretty big. I'm bi. Carma's known for a little over a year, and Jazzy has known for a little less than a year." Kitza said. "And I don't know why I just told you that, when I was absolutely terrified of having to reveal that very secret when Snape told you to give me the Veritaserum."

"Wow. I won't make fun of you for it, since it would be very hypocritical of me, seeing as I'm gay."

"Cool. Although I'm wondering something, you're a Slytherin and you're talking to me, a Gryffindor. Why?" Kitza asked.

"I'm not one for stereotyping. And it also would be rather hypocritical of me as well, due to the fact that I'm sleeping with a Gryffindor. Seamus to be specific." Blaise responded.

"Wow. Cool."

Kitza checked the time. "FUCK! We have Defence!" She exclaimed. "Come on!" She grabbed Blaise's arm and dragged him through the halls towards the DADA classroom.

Jazzy ran into DADA 10 minutes late. The whole class stopped to look at her.

"Miss. Bleu? Is there a reason you're late?" Professor Lupin asked the girl as she burst into the classroom.

"Sorry Professor. Potions was let out early, but I lost track of time." Jazzy explained.

"Do you have any idea where Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Ms. Spyze and Ms. Rayne, are?" Professor Lupin asked her.

"Harry and Draco are in the Hospital Wing... that's where I was too; Kitza ran off after Potions because Snape is a dipshit; Carma went looking for Kitza; and I have no idea where Blaise is." Jazzy rambled off.

Remus had to choke back a laugh at the girl insulting Snape. "I understand, thank you. Take a seat."

"Thanks. I always thought you were the coolest teacher" Jazzy said, winking at her Professor.

Halfway into class, Kitza and Blaise walked into the class.

"Come in Kitza. Mr. Zabini, where have you been?" Remus asked.

"I found Kitza." Blaise answered.

"Take a seat. Kitza, I'd like to speak with you after class." Remus told them.

After class, Kitza went to the front of the classroom. "You wanted to speak to me, Professor Lupin?" She asked.

"Yes, I wanted to know what it was that happened in Potions earlier?" He asked.

"Harry and Draco's potion blew up in their faces. Snape blamed it on Harry, but Jazzy stood up for him and told Snape that it was actually Draco that had caused it because he wasn't paying attention which earned her two detentions. So they were sent to the Hospital Wing. After that, Snape had Blaise, who was my partner, test the potion on me. The potion we made was Veritaserum, and Blaise and I knew we had done it perfectly. Unfortunately, Snape asked me what my darkest secret was and thankfully, Jazzy jumped on me and covered my mouth, preventing me from speaking. It earned her a third detention. And I might possibly have gotten detention, because I swore at Snape for that, but I ran out of the class before he could say anything to me." Kitza explained.

"I see. I'll talk to the headmaster about Miss Bleu's third detention, because I think that it was unfair. The others, including yours, I cannot do anything about, unfortunately." Remus replied.

"I understand, professor. I think I may have deserved mine anyway, as did Jazzy for swearing at Professor Snape." Kitza said.

"You'd better get to class."

Kitza went off to Muggle Studies. She didn't care that she was late. It's not like she'd learn anything new, seeing as she'd grown up in the muggle world.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you think. 


	6. Teasing Draco

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 6... in which Ron is oblivious, Blaise has his life threatened for the first time, and Draco gets teased.

* * *

Chapter 6: Teasing Draco

Kitza, Carma, and Jazzy got their owls from Professor Snape about their detentions at Lunch, before they headed outside with food, Carma and Jazzy dragging Draco and Blaise with them, where they were going to join the Gryffindors.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron." Kitza said. She then noticed the third boy. "Oh, hey, Seamus." She added before throwing a glance backward towards Blaise.

"Hey lover-boy, sexy-Ron, and cutie pie Seamus." Jazzy said, waving with her hand that wasn't holding a struggling Draco.

"Good God! Not the Gryffindorks! Shoot me now" Draco moaned.

Jazzy smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up, Draco. And I would shoot you if I had a gun on me."

"I second that!" Carma said, nodding in agreement. She'd let go of Blaise.

"Bite me, you bloody girls!" Draco said, before being dragged into a sitting position next to Jazzy.

Harry suddenly felt rather uncomfortable as Draco was dragged onto the ground beside him.

Blaise moved away from Carma and moved to sit beside Seamus.

Kitza chuckled at her female friends, before sharing a grin with Blaise. And then winking at Harry with a smirk and watching as his cheeks took on the faintest tinge of pink.

"So how are all you sexy boys?" Jazzy asked, winking.

"Yes, do tell" Carma added, attaching herself to Ron's arm.

"Stop calling me that!" Ron said, cheeks turning a dangerous shade of red.

"I'm terrible, and I'd like it if you wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day!" Draco whined.

"Stop bitching, Draco" Jazzy said, smacking Draco in the back of the head, again.

"Yes Dray, please shut up. You're the only Slytherin here that isn't enjoying themselves." Blaise added.

"Ya really Dray-Dray. Calm down. Take a breather." Jazzy said, kissing Draco on the cheek.

Draco grimaced and rubbed his cheek. "Disgusting."

"You know you love it, Blondie." Carma said, looking at Draco with a big smile on her face.

"Oh... no he doesn't love it, Carma. We know why." Jazzy said, eyes sparkling.

"Shut. Up." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Although..." Blaise trailed off.

"One more word Zabini and I will fucking castrate you!" Draco threatened, removing his wand from his pocket.

Blaise ducked behind his boyfriend.

"Oi! Don't hide behind me! He'll get me, love." Seamus said, turning pale.

"Put that wand away, Dray-Dray" Jazzy said, forming a fist and waving it threateningly.

"Fine! Watch out when you're alone, Zabini. I know where you sleep." Draco said, menacingly.

"Yeah, but you can only get me when I'm sleeping in the Slytherin dorms." Blaise stated.

"Merlin that's disgusting!" Draco exclaimed, getting up from his seat, only to be pulled back down by Jazzy.

"Where else would you be sleeping?" Ron asked cautiously.

"OH... MY... GOD! Ron, you are bloody fucking oblivious!" Kitza said, exasperated.

"Well, he's a Weasley. What did you expect?" Draco asked, smirking at Ron.

Jazzy pushed Draco onto the ground and straddled his lap. "One more word about him and I'll kill you in your sleep. Don't doubt that I will either."

Draco had the sense to look frightened. He nodded and Jazzy let him up, only to plonk herself in the blonde's lap.

Harry chuckled at Jazzy's threat, although he did start to get a little jealous of the girl sitting in Draco's lap.

"So... You three girls missed the announcement at breakfast. You three have flying class in last block today." Blaise said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Ya with my bloody brother. Why Dumbledore couldn't pick someone else, I don't know." Ron said miserably.

"Brother, eh? Is he as gorgeous as you?" Jazzy asked putting her head on Ron's shoulder from her spot in Draco's lap.

Ron spluttered and turned red.

"What's your brother's name?" Kitza asked curiously.

"Fred. He's a bloody twin. They're evil." Ron said, muttering under his breath about the twins.

"A twin?" Carma asked curiously.

"Ooooh. Cool!" Kitza replied.

"You know that bit of swamp in one of the hallways?" Harry said.

"Yeah." Kitza replied.

"There's a swamp!?" Jazzy asked, bouncing up and down in Draco's lap. "Why didn't anybody tell me about this?"

"Oh ya, that's a neat little swamp. Jazzy, how could you have missed it?" Carma asked.

"Um... stupid person here!" Jazzy replied, shaking her head.

"Well, Fred and George, that's the other twin, created the swamp. It spread across the whole hallway originally, and Professor Flitwick left that little bit in tribute to them. They were the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts since the Marauders." Harry answered.

Draco and Jazzy looked at each other and both turned red. Jazzy jumped off of Draco's lap and landed in Ron's.

Kitza got confused, and then she realized what had happened. She grinned and then winked at Jazzy.

"What happened?" Harry asked, confused.

Draco looked at him, blushed, and got up and left.

"Nevermind." Jazzy said, blushing, and latching her arms around Ron's neck.

"Do you have to sit on me?" Ron asked.

"Yes. You're the next sexiest person here... well actually you're THE sexiest person here, but I like to bother Dray-Dray." Jazzy said, smiling at Ron.

"Um... ok." Ron said.

Harry and Blaise grinned.

"That is SOOO cute." Kitza announced.

"Too cute." Carma said, pulling out a digital camera and snapping a picture of the two.

"CARMA!!!!!!!!" Jazzy shrieked, chasing the aforementioned girl around the grounds of Hogwarts.

Blaise leaned against Seamus, putting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Hermione frowned, stood up and walked off.

"Why does your friend always say things to me and sit on me and stuff?" Ron asked Kitza.

"And again! You are so fucking oblivious!" Kitza replied.

"I am not!" Ron argued, pointlessly.

"Um... Ron... I have to agree with her, again." Harry stated. "It's painfully obvious to everyone, except you, that she likes you."

Ron turned red. "No she doesn't."

"Um, yeah she does. Trust me, I'm one of her best friends. She's got a major thing for ya." Kitza replied.

"I think maybe he wants to stay in denial. Isn't that right, mate?" Seamus asked Ron.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Seamus?????" Ron shouted, turning a violent shade of red.

Kitza winced. Harry stared in shock at the sight of Blaise and Seamus.

"What are you talking about, Ron? I'm asking you a question about Jazzy!" Seamus said, looking at his friends for help.

"Uh, love, I think he's talking about us." Blaise responded.

"Oh... shite! Ron... I'm kinda dating Blaise." Seamus said, wincing in preparation for the blow-up.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron screamed.

Jazzy and Carma stopped running to look on.

Ron lunged at Blaise.

Harry and Kitza threw themselves at the red-head in unison, intercepting him before he reached Blaise.

"Get off of me." Ron said, pushing Harry and Kitza off of him, and walking off in a huff.

Kitza and Harry sighed.

"So...um..." Harry stammered looking at Blaise and Seamus.

"Wow. That sure was entertaining. Should I go after him?" Jazzy asked, looking in the direction that Ron disappeared to.

"Nah, just leave him. He'll cool off." Harry answered. "So... how long..." Harry gestured at Blaise and Seamus.

"Since the middle of last year." Blaise replied.

"Wow." Harry said.

"We should get to class." Kitza stated.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jazzy, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Harry went off to Herbology. Professor Sprout partnered Jazzy with Ron, Harry with Seamus, and Hermione with Neville.

"Harry, did you know about this?" Ron said gesturing at Seamus.

"No. I was just as shocked as you were, -I- just decided not to react aggressively and attack his boyfriend." Harry replied a bit icily.

"Ya... Seamus, mate. I'm sorry. Sometimes my emotions get the better of me." Ron said bashfully. Jazzy rubbed his arm in support.

"What emotions?" Hermione said, her voice laced with ice.

"Fuck off!" Jazzy said, glaring at Hermione. "You're a bitch!"

Hermione turned the other way and ignored her.

"Ron, next time you're mad, don't try to murder my boyfriend and we'll be fine." Seamus said nodding at the red head.

Harry agreed.

Jazzy decided it was time to change the subject. "So... Ron. Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Harry grinned at Seamus, and the two of them nodded.

"Um..." Ron looked at Harry and Seamus for help.

Harry interrupted. "Since Ron is a little incompetent at responding to this, I'll do it for him. Yes, he would love to go to Hogsmeade with you next weekend."

"Wicked." Jazzy responded, smiling at Harry and Ron and turning back to her plant.

Ron just blushed.

Carma, Blaise and Draco were lounging in the Slytherin common room.

"So, Blaise were you afraid Ron was gonna pounce ya?" Carma asked.

"A little." Blaise answered. "So Draco, what had you so embarrassed earlier before you left?" He asked.

"Nothing. Leave it alone, Zabini." Draco said, turning pink at the reminder.

Blaise's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh-ho! I know what happened!"

Carma looked at Blaise. "What happened?"

"Something...came -up-." Blaise responded.

Carma's eyes lit up. "OH MY GOD!!!!!"

Draco turned red and put his head in his hands. "Shut up!"

"I thought you were gay?" Blaise asked teasingly, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"It wasn't my fault. She was bouncing. It was the friction, Blaise." Draco said, head still in his hands.

"You're digging yourself into a big hole, Draco." Carma said, laughing at Draco's misery.

"Are you sure it was just the bouncing Dray, or maybe it was caused by the presence of a certain someone nearby?" Blaise teased, knowing he'd get his arse kicked for that one. It's a good thing he was hiding in Gryffindor tower tonight.

"Blaise, shut up!" Draco said, shaking his head. "It's bad enough that it happened at all. And it was because of the bouncing. And I'd shut up if I were you, or I'll tell Weasley about your boyfriend."

Blaise snorted. "Guess what you missed, Dray!"

"What? Was it more embarrassing then what happened to me?" Draco asked miserably.

"No, but I got my life threatened. Weasley already found out about Seamus and me. Tried to kill me." Blaise replied.

"Too bad I missed that. Woulda been entertaining." Draco said, lifting his head out of his hands.

"It was more frightening than entertaining." Carma said, shaking her head. "Harry and Kitza jumped on Ron though. Stopped the attempted murder."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kitza met Carma and Jazzy on the Quidditch pitch. She looked up and saw a red head flying above them. He swooped down and landed in front of the girls.

"'Ello girls! Welcome to your first flying class." The older boy said.

"Not my first class, actually. I took it upon myself to teach myself to fly um... three years ago. Fell off and broke my arm. Parents were soooo pissed. So, you're Fred then?" Jazzy asked, smiling at Fred.

"How'd you know my name?" Fred replied looking at the girl curiously. "You're obviously in Slytherin house, so I don't believe us Weasleys would be kindly talked about."

"Draco Malfoy is a bloody idiot. Just ignore him. And I heard about you from Ron." Jazzy said, with a smirk.

"My little brother's friends with a Slytherin? How did this happen? I'm not insulting you, just shocked." Fred said in surprise.

"Hmmm... that's a tough one to answer. It probably started when we turned Draco Malfoy into a girl for a day." Jazzy said, motioning to Carma and shrugging.

"You're kidding. Why'd you do that? He's one of your housemates." Fred asked.

Meanwhile, Kitza was watching the exchange in silence. She was kinda busy watching Fred. He was cute. Okay scratch that. He was bloody hot! Not that she was gonna mention that to her friends, she'd never hear the end of it.

"I don't care that he's a housemate. He pissed me off. It was payback for the Great Hall." Jazzy said, angrily.

"Jazzy, you paid him back when you punched him in the head, repeatedly." Carma pointed out.

"Wow. I believe I'm going to enjoy getting to know you three in the coming weeks. So why don't we start with the proper introductions? I'm Fred Weasley, prankster extraordinaire, and I'll be your flying instructor."

"You haven't seen anything yet. I'm Jazzy Bleu. Sexiest woman in this entire school." Jazzy said, with a smirk.

"I'm Carma Spyze. My ego isn't nearly as big as Jazzy's." Carma said, giving Jazzy a look.

"Oh... you're gorgeous by the way. Ron didn't tell me whether you were as gorgeous as him." Jazzy said, winking at her instructor.

Fred backed up a step. "Okay." He turned to the third girl. "And you are...?"

Kitza snapped out of her daze. "Oh... I'm Kitza Rayne. The least evil of the three of us." She said with a chuckle and a wink.

"Don't be afraid of Jazzy. She flirts with everyone... even the gay ones, but she's only got eyes for Ron." Carma said, Jazzy nodding in her wake.

"Yup. And I'm the most evil of all of us. And speaking of Ron, I've got something to tell you guys later." Jazzy said, clapping her hands happily.

"So, let's get started. Grab your brooms." Fred said.

Jazzy and Carma grabbed their brooms. Jazzy looking at hers in disdain.

"Don't worry about falling." Fred replied.

"Are you gonna catch me if I fall?" Jazzy asked, batting her eyelashes.

"There are spells that can slow your fall, so that you'll hit the ground uninjured." Fred replied.

"Can you make Ron come down here to catch me when I fall?" Jazzy said, smiling.

"I don't think he'd go for that Jazzy." Carma said, shaking her head.

"There are some things you don't know." Jazzy said haughtily.

"Um... how high are we planning on going into the air?" Kitza asked nervously.

"Not high, probably only a couple of feet off the ground." Fred answered. "Which is another reason not to worry about falling, Jazzy."

"I'd feel more comfortable if someone was there to catch me." Jazzy said.

Kitza was beginning to get a little jealous. "It's not a big deal Jazzy, a couple of feet aren't going to hurt you!" She snapped.

Jazzy was shocked. "Shut up, Kitza." She whispered. "I'm trying to get him to make Ron come out here to catch me. You're ruining it!"

"Yeah, well that's not what it sounded like to me. Sorry." Kitza replied.

"Okay. Let's get yourselves into the air. Push off the ground gently, since we're not going very high, once you're up a couple of feet off of the ground, hover there for a moment, then lean forward and get back to the ground." Fred said.

Jazzy and Carma did as they were told. Jazzy went back down after a few seconds, followed by Kitza. Carma stayed longer, but eventually came down.

"Let me guess, the three of you are afraid of heights." Fred asked the girls.

"Deathly." Jazzy said, shuddering at the thought.

"I'm more afraid of the falling part. I can stand at the top of a cliff and look down, but put me in a situation where there's a high chance that I can fall, like on a broom, and I'm shaking in fear." Kitza replied.

"If I never fly again I'll be so fucking happy." Carma said, getting off the broom.

"Are we finished or do we have to do this again?" Jazzy said, face turning pale at the thought of going higher.

"All right. You girls can go. I'll see you out here next week." Fred said.

"Thank the fuck-Christ" Jazzy said, thrusting the broom into Fred's hands and making a hasty retreat.

"Sorry about that. She's a freak when it comes to heights. Thanks for the help." Carma said, handing her broom to Fred and running to catch up with Jazzy.

Fred was trying to balance the three brooms and was fearing the fourth.

"Need some help?" Kitza asked.

"I'd love it." Fred replied.

Kitza grabbed one of the brooms from Fred's arms, and the two of them walked over to the broom storage shed.

"So, are they always like that?" Fred asked her.

"Most of the time. It's usually pretty funny. Especially when they're teasing Malfoy." Kitza replied.

"Look, this might be a little fast, but would you like to join me in Hogsmeade on the weekend? I won't be offended if you're not interested." Fred asked quickly.

Kitza smiled. "I'd love to."

"Meet me at the shop. Ron told you about it, right?" He asked.

"Not exactly. Harry told me; your brother's been a bit of an idiot." Kitza replied. "I'll see you there." She smiled and turned to head to Gryffindor tower.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you think... 


	7. Discoveries

**A/N:** Chapter 7... in which Kitza is dazed, Ginny shocks everyone, and Harry discovers what/who caused Kitza's aforementioned daze.

Short chapter, and sorry, but no Jazzy or Carma in this one. Just the Gryffindors plus Blaise, and the Weasley Twins.

* * *

Chapter 7: Discoveries

Kitza got to the tower in a daze. She didn't even remember saying the password. Inside, Harry and Ron were sitting in the Common Room.

"Hey, Kitza." Harry said.

"Hey." Kitza said detachedly.

"What the hell's up with her?" Ron asked eyeing her.

Harry gasped as he recognized the look. "She's in love." He stated plainly.

Ron looked at Kitza. "With who??"

"Who knows. I'm not going to pry, not yet, at least." Harry responded.

"Kitza!!!!!!!!!" Ron shouted.

"hm... Oh..." Kitza responded as she came out of her daze. "What'cha want?"

"Um... nothing, just wanted to see if you were paying attention. So who's caught your fancy?" Ron asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replied.

"Oh hey Kitza, guess what." Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah, what?" Kitza asked.

"Jazzy asked Ron if he'd go to Hogsmeade with her this weekend." Harry stated.

"Really? And what did Ron say?" She asked.

"Well, technically, I answered for him, but he's going with her." Harry answered.

"Oh, that's precious. Well, I'm heading up to the dorm for a while, I'm gonna grab a book." Kitza said.

"See ya, Kitza. Will Jazzy be scary when I'm out with her?" Ron asked.

"I'm not really sure. You're a good guy. Way different from the previous two." Kitza said with a smirk.

"Other two? There were others?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but the second was really into the wrong things, made a lot of mistakes. And the first one... Don't even get me started on him, I had a lot of problems with him." Kitza said. "You're a great guy."

"Oh...ok." Ron said, nodding his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dinnertime. Kitza had finally come down from her dorm and had gone down to dinner with the Harry and Ron. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and found Blaise sitting at their table with Seamus.

"What are you doing here?" Kitza asked.

"Staying away from Dray." Blaise responded.

"I'd stay away from that git too." Ron agreed, grabbing the nearest plate of chicken and loading his plate.

Kitza started filling her plate as well. She wouldn't eat nearly as much as Ron would, though.

At that moment, Fred Weasley walked into the Great Hall, making a beeline for his brother. "Hey there, Ronniekins."

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed. "Hello Fred. You didn't bring George did you?" He looked around the hall frightfully.

"Unfortunately, no, but he does send his greetings to his wonderful little Ronniekins. By the way, I've heard that you've got a girlfriend, and that she's a Slytherin." Fred added with a smirk. "Oh, hey Harry. Hey Kitza."

"Hey." They responded. Fred sat down at the table, right in between Kitza and Ron.

Ron blushed bright red. "She's not my girlfriend. Shouldn't you be sitting at the staff table? Far, far away from me."

"Nah, didn't feel like it. I'd much rather be here." Fred responded.

Kitza blushed and ducked her head. Harry caught both the blush and the following action and his eyes went wide. It all made sense. When she'd come back to the Common Room earlier, it had been right after her flying lesson. She was in love with Ron's older brother. Ron was going to freak out.

"Whoa, let's keep talking about Ron's girlfriend, mate. Much more interesting" Seamus said, winking at Ron.

"She's not my bloody girlfriend." Ron said, turning redder than his hair.

"All right Ron. Then she's the girl that you're taking to Hogsmeade this weekend. Happy now." Harry replied.

"I do believe that constitutes as a date, so therefore, she would be your girlfriend." Blaise added. "Just so that I'm caught up on this, who are we talking about, love?" He then asked Seamus.

"Hold on, aren't you in Slytherin?" Fred asked Blaise.

"We're talking about Jazzy, love. She asked Ron in Herbology. And ya, he's in Slytherin, but he's hiding from Draco Malfoy. He's threatening castration, mate." Seamus said, wincing at the very thought.

"And apparently he's hiding here because he's your boyfriend?" Fred asked.

"Bingo, mate. Wish your brother was as up to speed." Seamus said feeding some potatoes to Blaise.

"Shut up, Seamus!" Ron said, glaring at his Irish friend.

Fred's hand had dropped down and had grabbed Kitza's hand. "Ronniekins just needs to grow up a little more. This girlfriend of his will definitely get him into shape." He said.

"Yeah, she's already tamed Malfoy." Kitza replied, her mind threatening to send her into a love-struck daze, for the second time that afternoon.

"She's bloody brilliant. Turned Malfoy into a girl for a whole day." Ron said, grinning at the memory.

"Is it wrong that I thought he looked really hot?" Seamus asked everyone at the table. Ron shuddered.

"If you thought that he was hotter than me, love, then yes." Blaise said with a smirk.

"No one's hotter than you." Seamus said, kissing Blaise.

"Cut that out!" Ron said, grossed out.

"Malfoy looked steamy sexy as a girl!" Ginny Weasley said from down the table.

Everyone's attention, except Kitza's since she was too busy staring intently at Seamus and Blaise, immediately snapped to Ginny.

"WHAT?" Ron exploded.

"Wow... this comes as a surprise. Everyone's right about you, Ron, you're bloody oblivious!" Ginny said, smirking at her brother.

"I guess living in a house with so many men is apparently one way for a girl to lose interest in them." Fred replied.

"Do mum and dad know?" Ron asked.

"Of course they don't, Ron. D'ya really think mum and dad would approve? They don't even know about Charlie." Fred replied.

"Charlie's gay too?" Ron asked, horrified.

"Yes, Ron. He's gay. And you're wrong Fred. Mum and dad do know. He brought his boyfriend home a couple weeks before school started." Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"That was his boyfriend?!" Ron asked, even more horrified.

"Ya, you moron. They slept in one bed. Are you that retarded? Besides I brought my girlfriend home too." Ginny said, smiling.

"You're fucking kidding me. No! No! No!" Ron said, shuddering.

"Ronniekins, calm down. It's not that big of a deal. We all miss things sometimes, you just miss them more often." Fred replied.

Blaise and Seamus stopped kissing only long enough for Blaise to stand up, and drag Seamus out of the Great Hall.

Now that the two of them were gone, Kitza brought herself into the conversation; she'd been listening so she knew what was going on. "I've had times where I've been completely oblivious. I usually get teased mercilessly by Jazzy and Carma about those times. It happens to everyone." She said to Ron.

"We're gonna get married. When we finish school of course." Ginny said.

"No! Hellz no! I'm not gonna stand for that!" Ron roared.

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you that I'm gay?" Harry asked reluctantly.

"What? No... of course not mate. I just hope you're happy." Ron said, hugging Harry.

Kitza laughed. Wait til Ron found out who Harry was in love with.

Ginny turned completely red. Ron had the decency to look frightened; it was times like this that she reminded him of mum. "How can you just accept Harry like that? Is it just because I'm your sister?" She shrieked.

"No... Ginny. It's not that you're a lesbian. It's that you plan on marrying that loony. I don't like her." Ron muttered.

"Well get over it, cause it's going to happen. She's a wonderful person." Ginny said, glaring at Ron before exiting the Great Hall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That night Fred arrived back in their flat in Diagon Alley, where George was waiting for him.

"Hey Fred. How was your first day?" He asked.

"Interesting. Ron's got himself a girlfriend." Fred replied.

"How'd he manage that?"

"Apparently she had a thing for him and she took control. And get this, she's a Slytherin who's friends with the new Gryffindor, who I've asked to meet me in Hogsmeade this weekend." Fred replied.

"Ron Weasley. He's going out with a Slytherin??? Wait! Did you say you had a date this weekend?" George asked, completely baffled.

"Yes, Ron is dating a Slytherin, apparently she's friends with Malfoy, too." Fred responded. "And yes, I have a date this weekend. She's meeting me here."

"Ron's dating someone who's friends with Malfoy?" George said, his shock showing through. "You better be meeting her here. I wanna meet this girl."

"Ron's girlfriend is quite an interesting girl. Apparently she's tamed Malfoy, not sure if it was before or after she punched him, though." Fred said. "And of course you'll meet her. Her name's Kitza, by the way."

"Cool name. She beat up Malfoy... hmm interesting. Anything else I should know about Ronniekins' girlfriend?" George asked.

"Her name's Jazzy. Anything else you'll have to find out when you meet her, since Ron may drag her to the shop, hopefully." Fred answered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the Gryffindor Common Room just before the Hogsmeade weekend. Kitza and Harry were the only ones there at the time.

"So, Kitza, are you coming to Hogsmeade with us?" Harry asked her.

"Um... actually, no. I'm meeting someone there." Kitza said.

"I see. Fred Weasley I'm guessing?" Harry stated.

"Yeah...What?! How'd you find out? I told no one, not even Jazzy and Carma!" Kitza exclaimed.

"I figured it out at dinner after Fred joined us. It was a little obvious when you blushed." He answered.

"Fuck. Don't tell anyone. Especially Jazzy and Carma, I'll never hear the end of it from them if they find out!"

"I promise." Harry replied.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you think, please? 


	8. The Hogsmeade Weekend

**A/N:** So... just to let you all know, I'm posting an extra chapter tomorrow in celebration of it being my 21st birthday tomorrow! Anyway, here's chapter 8... in which Jazzy is vain, Draco and Jazzy are disgusted, and Harry gets pissed off.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Hogsmeade Weekend

Classes came and went and the Hogsmeade weekend arrived. Kitza was up in her dorm getting ready for her date with Fred. She found a red top that she'd bought during the summer. A halter top that cut down rather low, but she didn't care. She then threw on a pair of jeans to go with it. She'd gone to Ginny for help to find a pair of shoes and Ginny had lent her a pair of hers, they were black with red straps that went perfectly with her outfit. She headed down to the Common Room where she knew that the boys were waiting for her.

Ron was waiting with Harry at the bottom of the girls staircase. He had tried to stay in bed, but Harry had dragged him out, claiming that Jazzy would kill him if he didn't show up. He decided he wanted to live.

As Kitza entered the Common Room, Harry glanced at her and stared in shock. The girl that he was used to seeing everyday, that wore jeans and a T-shirt when not in class, was not the girl that was walking down the stairs. "Hey. You look great."

"Thanks Harry. Let's go." Kitza said and the three of them headed down to the Great Hall.

"Really great. Let's go, before Jazzy decides to kill me." Ron said nervously.

"Hey Ron, why don't you hurry up and find Jazzy. I need to talk to Harry for a minute." Kitza said.

"Ya, good idea." Ron said, rushing out of the common room.

"You all right?" Harry asked her once Ron was gone.

"I'm fine, just nervous. The last relationship I had was a disaster I don't want to talk about. Do I really look good?" Kitza said.

"You look amazing. If I wasn't gay, I'd be having a few problems right now." Harry reassured her.

"Thanks."

The two of them headed out of the Common Room.

Jazzy was still in the Slytherin Common Room, having her hair done by Carma, under the watchful eye of Blaise. She had sent Draco to the Entrance Hall to wait for Ron for her. Jazzy was wearing black jeans and a black tank top with her high heel boots.

"How do I look?" Jazzy asked nervously.

"Stop asking that!" Carma said in exasperation.

"Put it this way Jazzy, if I were straight, I would be sorely tempted to drag you out of the room to ravish you." Blaise commented.

"Sometimes I find myself wishing you were." Jazzy said with a wink.

"Why thank you." Blaise replied, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"There's the Jazzy that we know and love." Carma said, hugging said girl.

"Ok guys too much love." Jazzy said, pulling away and standing up to look in the mirror.

"Jazzy, you look fine." Carma said, throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm checking out my awesome pigtails dude, calm down." Jazzy said before rushing out of the room. "If I don't go now, Draco will say something stupid." She yelled.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall, feeling like a complete idiot. Jazzy had threatened his life. Weasley came clambering down the stairs. Potter nowhere in sight. Draco mentally counted to ten.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"Where's Jazzy?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Being a vain girl." Draco muttered. "She better be here soon!"

"Calm the fuck down Dray-Dray" Jazzy said, walking up to the two boys.

"You look really nice." Draco begrudgingly admitted.

"Awww. I knew you loved me Dray-Dray!" Jazzy said, throwing her arms around Draco and kissing him full on the lips.

Ron went completely red with rage.

Harry froze in the entryway, staring at the sight that was Jazzy kissing Draco, his Draco... Hold on, What? His Draco! Where had that come from? Harry shook his head and then jealousy reared its ugly head.

Draco pulled away, wiping his mouth, and spitting. "Ewwww! I just got kissed by a girl! Bloody hell!"

Jazzy wiped her mouth as well. "That was wrong! That was like kissing my fucking brother... nasty!"

Ron looked at Draco. "You're gay too?"

"You're gay?" Draco asked in shock.

"No. Of course not. I fancy... I mean... Harry's gay." Ron said

Harry stared in horror as his friend told Malfoy... Oh fuck.

Kitza had arrived in the Entrance Hall at that moment. "Shit." She grabbed Harry's shoulders and held him back just as he was getting ready to lunge at Ron and beat the shit out of him. "Whoa, calm down Harry, you know Ron can't keep a secret, you told Jazzy that when she told you about Malfoy." She whispered in Harry's ear. "Don't kill him. Come on, let's go find Carma, then I'll go and meet Fred, kay."

Harry nodded and the two of them stepped back a bit to wait for Carma.

Draco and Jazzy were whispering to each other heatedly, when Carma showed up.

"What's going on?" Carma asked.

"Harry's gay dude." Jazzy informed her.

"How did you find out?" Carma asked.

"Weasley blurted it out like two seconds ago." Draco answered.

"Well this means one good thing!" Jazzy said clapping her hands.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Now you can screw him!" Jazzy said walking towards Ron.

"I bloody hate her!" Draco muttered.

"Luckily for you, she has a date, Blondie. It's just you and me... and Harry. Where is he anyway?" Carma asked looking around.

"He's gone to find Hermione. He's severely pissed off at Ron right now. He heard Ron's little announcement." Kitza said. "I'm going to smack him when I see him next."

"You're going to smack who?" Blaise called from the entry to the Hall.

"I'm going to smack Ron, he's a bloody fucking idiot." Kitza said. "I'll see you all later." She added as she headed out the hall.

"Weasley blurted out that Potter was gay in the middle of the hall. Now Potter's all pissy." Draco answered with a shrug.

"I would have been pissed off too if that had happened to me." Blaise replied. "Poor Harry. Weasley deserves to be smacked. I've gotta go. I've got a lover to meet." And he left the hall as well.

"Come on Blondie, let's go get some chocolate." Carma said, grabbing Draco's arm and leading him out of the school.

Kitza walked down the streets in Hogsmeade looking for the shop. All of a sudden she saw a store with three large W's in front. "That has to be it." She walked up to the shop, and opened the door and entered.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. How can I help you, young lady?" George asked.

"You must be George." Kitza said.

"That would be me. And you are?" George asked.

Fred entered the room at that moment and spotted Kitza standing inside the doorway. "You're here, great. Kitza, this is..." He was cut off.

"George. I know. It's kinda obvious since he didn't recognize me." Kitza replied.

"Oh. This is the girlfriend. Ok... how did you two meet?" George asked Kitza.

"Um... you see." Kitza stammered.

"She's one of the three new students..." Fred finished.

"You're dating a student. You dirty, dirty boy. I knew you had it in you. I'm so proud!" George wiped a fake tear out of his eye.

"Okay, we're leaving now." Fred said. Unfortunately, he glanced out the window and spotted Ron coming towards the store. "Or maybe not... Ron's coming, and he's with his girlfriend."

"SHIT! Hide me! Jazzy doesn't know about me and you... and I don't wish to be teased mercilessly about it, and I'm also pissed off at Ron." Kitza rambled.

"I see. Upstairs you go." Fred answered as he lead her to the door in the back that lead up to the apartment. "Stay here, and they won't find you." He headed back out to where his twin was.

"Come on. I want you to meet my brothers." Ron said, leading Jazzy into the shop.

"I already met one. My flying instructor, remember?" Jazzy sassed.

"Ya, but you haven't met the other one." Ron said.

"Fine." Jazzy said, then she looked around the shop. "This is fucking heaven!"

"Whoa, watch the language there young lady" George said, shaking a finger at Jazzy.

"Oh look, it's ickle Ronniekins and his girlfriend. Hello Jazzy." Fred said.

"Hey cutie-pie. How's business?" Jazzy asked, holding Ron's hand.

"What the hell?" George asked, looking from his little brother to his twin.

"Apparently she's a flirt." Fred replied.

"Apparently is putting it lightly." Ron said, glaring at Jazzy.

"Shut up. It was gross and wrong and it'll never happen again." Jazzy said making a disgusted face.

"She even flirts with Lupin." Ron informed his brothers.

"What did she do that was so gross?" Fred asked.

Ron just shook his head.

"I kissed Malfoy." Jazzy admitted reluctantly

Fred and George stared in a mix of shock and disgust.

"It was disgusting and wrong and it's never ever, ever gonna happen again. He's gay... it's not right. Though I secretly think he enjoyed it" Jazzy said thoughtfully.

Kitza heard the whole exchange. Jazzy kissed Draco, fucking hell, when had that happened.

"Looked like you both enjoyed it" Ron said darkly.

"Oh, which part. The part where he started spitting, or the part where I said it was like kissing my brother." Jazzy said, disgusted.

Fred shook his head. "She's certainly different, eh George?"

"Definitely." George agreed.

"Did you hear about what we did to Malfoy?" Jazzy asked excitedly.

"There were two of you involved?" Fred asked.

"What are we talking about" George asked, completely confused yet absolutely intrigued.

"Yup. Me and Carma Spyze. We did it together. We made him a girl for a day. Mega short skirt, pink pig tails, and a set of really big boobs to match. It was perfect." Jazzy said, smiling at the very memory.

"I loved every minute of it" Ron said, squeezing Jazzy's hand, earning him a smile.

"So that's what she meant..." Fred muttered to himself.

"You did that to Malfoy?" George asked in amazement.

"Yup and we'll be getting him again." Jazzy said, muttering about Draco and his evilness.

"He's a Slytherin. You're a Slytherin..." George trailed off.

"We've pranked Gryffindor's before." Fred replied.

"Ya, but Slytherins... they always stick together" George said.

"Not when we're discussing Draco Bloody Malfoy. That boy is asking for it all the time." Jazzy said. "And don't even get me started on Snape. He's going down next."

Fred was shocked. "What did he do to earn it, I mean other than being a slimy git?" He asked.

"First day of Hogwarts I got a detention for shit-kicking Draco Malfoy in the Great Hall. Three weeks later I get three detentions in one class. First for standing up for Harry when Draco fucked up their potion, second for saying 'fuck you' to him, and third for preventing Snape from getting Kitza to admit her deepest darkest secret. That's the one that sealed the deal. He better fucking watch out for me. He is soooo going down." Jazzy replied, hands clenched so tight she was hurting Ron.

Fred was silent. He couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't give him away.

"Wow! No one's ever pranked Snape and lived to tell about it." George said. "I hope that works out for you!"

"Oh, believe me, it will. We have to go. I'm treating Ron to ice cream. Come on love." Jazzy said, waving to the twins and pulling Ron from the shop.

Fred sighed, relieved. Kitza came back out into the shop. "Wow, they're gonna prank Snape for me. Holy shit, I love those two. I couldn't have asked for better friends." She said. "Let's go."

"We'll see you later, George." Fred called as the two of them left the shop.

They walked down the street heading towards the outskirts of town where they wouldn't be as easily discovered. They wandered around and talked. When it was time for Kitza to leave to meet up with the others, Fred walked her back into town, and before they parted ways he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you soon." He said to her.

"Of course. Bye." She answered, and turned towards the Three Broomsticks to meet the others.

She walked in and quickly spotted Harry and Hermione sitting at one of the larger tables. "Hey Harry! Hermione..." She said.

Hermione nodded in greeting.

"Hey." Harry replied.

Kitza took a seat next to Harry and he leaned in and whispered to her. "How'd it go?" He asked.

"Great. I'll tell you about it later, 'kay." She whispered back.

Hermione glared.

Carma and Draco walked in. One smiling happily, the other sulking.

"Hey guys!" Carma said happily, bouncing into the seat next to Kitza and dragging Draco into the seat beside her. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hi." He said shortly, rubbing his ribs and glaring at everyone.

Harry avoided Draco's gaze.

Ron and Jazzy came in next, holding hands and eating ice cream cones.

Harry glared at the red-head.

"Hey everybody." Jazzy greeted, noticing Harry's glare. "Bitch." She greeted Hermione. "Dray-Dray... what's the matter?"

"I hate you! I hate Carma! I hate Zabini! I hate you all!" Draco said, crossing his arms and glaring at his two Slytherin friends.

"Bullshit, you love us blondie." Carma said, hugging Draco.

"Kill me now!" Draco said, struggling to get free.

Jazzy sat down next to Draco, Ron on her other side.

Harry was still glaring at Ron, when Blaise and Seamus walked in.

"Hey everyone. You all right Harry?" Blaise said as he sat down next to Hermione.

Harry continued glaring at Ron.

Draco looked from Harry to Ron. Oops.

"So what did everybody do?" Jazzy asked, lacing her fingers with Ron's on top of the table.

Hermione glared, stood up and walked out.

"Okay, she hates you, Jazzy." Kitza announced.

"I sure hope so. She's a bitch." Jazzy said, glaring at Hermione's chair.

"I wandered around town on my own and explored." Kitza lied.

"Blaise and I went for a walk. Oh and we had ice cream." Seamus said, winking at Blaise.

"Ice cream my arse. You went for a fuck didn't you?" Kitza replied, temporarily feeling brave.

"Of course. That was a given, but we really did have ice cream too. Just didn't eat it the way Ron and Jazzy are." Seamus said, smirking.

"That's so fucking hot!" Jazzy said, closing her eyes to picture it.

Kitza just closed her eyes, visualizing.

Carma smiled picturing it and feeling warm all over.

Draco looked disgusted. "You three are disgusting."

Harry was still glaring at Ron.

Draco looked at Harry and decided it was up to him to stop the brunette from glaring. He slid his foot across the table and kicked Hermione's vacant chair. He then moved to the right and kicked solid flesh.

"Ow..." Kitza exclaimed.

'Shit' Draco thought. He moved his leg a little to the left and connected with another leg.

Harry froze. Someone was touching his leg.

Draco mentally smirked. He moved his foot up Harry's leg.

Harry relaxed. He wasn't about to let on to everyone else at the table. He looked around to see if he could spot the culprit, but he couldn't.

Draco slid his leg back down Harry's leg and found the opening to his pant leg. He pushed his foot up Harry's pant leg.

Harry tried to fight back a groan. Damn... He felt his pants tightening.

"Well, we should probably head back. It's getting a little dark." Jazzy said, grasping Ron's hand and looking to everyone at the table. Harry looked a little flushed.

Draco quickly removed his foot from Harry's pants and quickly put his shoe back on.

'Think of something wrong, think of something wrong... Snape naked...' Harry shuddered in disgust... but he was slightly relieved that it did work.

"You gonna sit there all night, Potter?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow. 'He shoots he scores.'

"I'm coming." He stood up and joined the others.

'You would've.' Draco thought.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you think, please? 


	9. Draco's Murderous Rampage

**A/N:** Here's the chapter that I meant to post Wednesday. I forgot in all the hype of the fact that Wednesday was my birthday, and then ffnet wouldn't let me update last night. I'm going to post the chapter that was supposed to be up yesterday, right after this.

Chapter 9... in which Ron gets hit, and anything else I reveal will ruin the surprise.

* * *

Chapter 9: Draco's Murderous Rampage

Back at the castle, in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry stormed across the room and up to Ron. Back came his hand and tightened into a fist. It flew forward and he punched Ron in the face.

"Fuck. Mate what the hell was that for?" Ron said holding his face. Ginny ran up to her brother and helped him off the floor.

"YOU FUCKING TOLD MALFOY! You told him. I should beat the living hell out of you for that!" Harry yelled.

"Oh shit, mate. I'm sorry. It just came out. I didn't mean to tell him you were gay." Ron said, looking at Harry in shame.

"WHAT?!?!?" Ginny shrieked. She pulled her hand back and slapped Ron in the face, before dropping back onto the floor. She then walked away.

"You deserved that." Kitza commented from the couch. "That was better than the slap in the head I was going to give you."

"Ya I know. I never said I didn't. I'm going to bed." Ron said, pulling himself off the floor and walking up the staircase to the boys dorm. He came back two seconds later, pale and green and the same time. "I'll never sleep again."

"Blaise and Seamus?" Kitza asked.

"Merlin yes!" Ron said, covering his mouth.

"I gotta see this!" She dashed up the stairs and glanced into the boys dorm. She walked back down in a dream. "That was -so- fucking hot! Jazzy and Carma are going to be so fucking jealous!" She said, before dashing up to the girls dorm. She grabbed her mirror. "Yo, Jazzy!" She called.

"Mmmm huh?" Jazzy said sleepily.

"Oh my god! Is Carma there as well?" Kitza said excitedly.

"Hang on. She's downstairs, bothering Dray-Dray." Jazzy said, dashing downstairs. "Carma, Kitza's on the mirror."

"What does she want?" Carma said, giving Jazzy a look that clearly said she was having fun tormenting Draco.

"She didn't tell me." Jazzy said, sitting on the opposite side of Draco.

"Well make her tell you, so you'll leave me alone." Draco grumbled.

"What is it?" Carma asked Kitza.

"Um... I'm not sure if Draco's going to want to hear this..." Kitza replied.

Draco got up and made to leave the area, Jazzy grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a sitting position. "Too bad for Draco."

"Poor Draco." Kitza muttered. "I just saw Blaise and Seamus..."

"You bitch!" Jazzy shrieked, laying her head in her hands.

"No fair." Carma whined.

"Disgusting. I'm gonna be sick." Draco said, rushing from the common room to his dorms.

"It was bloody hot! Ron was the one who first discovered them in their dorm. He'd gone up there after Harry punched him in the face. Needless to say, he came back down a second later, looking much like Draco probably did a second ago." Kitza said.

"Potter punched Weasley? I would've paid to see that." Draco said, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Shut up, Draco." Jazzy said, punching Draco in the arm.

"I'm sure you would have loved to be there, Draco. By the way, Blaise is up there partly 'cause he's hiding from you." Kitza said with a chuckle.

Draco went red with rage, grabbed his wand, and headed out the portrait hole.

"Holy shit! Gotta go, dude. Draco looks like he's ready to kill." Jazzy said, tossing the mirror on the couch and rushing after Draco.

Carma just shook her head and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Shit. Better run down to the common room to make sure that Draco doesn't get in." Kitza muttered to herself before taking off down the stairs. "Harry! Draco's on his way up here looking rather murderous, and I think he wants to kill Blaise." She paused as an idea came into her head. "Harry, can I borrow your cloak? I'm gonna sneak Blaise outta here!"

"Sure, just bring it back." Harry said out loud before leaning in and whispering, "Take the Map, use the passage behind the statue of the one-eyed witch. It'll take you to Hogsmeade. Hide with Fred and George."

"Kay." She bolted upstairs into the boys dorm. Blaise and Seamus immediately struggled to get some clothes on.

"What the bloody hell, Kitza!" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Couldn't you have knocked? We were shagging in here!" Seamus said, glaring at his fellow Gryffindor.

"No time. Draco's on his way up here looking exceedingly murderous, and if you'd like to still have a boyfriend to shag, we've gotta get the hell outta here!" She snapped as she dug through Harry's trunk, grabbing the invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map as Blaise threw his clothes back on in a panic.

"What the bloody hell is all that? Harry's got an invisibility cloak?" Seamus asked, staring at the items in Kitza's hands in surprise.

"Not now, Seamus. Ask Harry after Malfoy's gone." She said as she threw the cloak over Blaise and herself, and they made their way down to the common room.

At that moment the portrait hole opened and a very pissed off Draco Malfoy walked in, followed by an out of breath Jazzy.

"Where.Is.Zabini?" Draco asked, teeth clenched together.

"I'm not telling you, Malfoy. How the hell'd you get in here anyway." Harry said coldly.

At that same moment Kitza and Blaise were making their way across the common room to stand near to the portrait hole so they could make a quick escape.

"Come on Draco, he's not here. Let's just forget this ever happened." Jazzy tried to reason, grasping Draco's upper arm.

Draco turned to look at her. She'd never seen his eyes so cold. "I'm not leaving until Zabini's dead body is lying at my feet." He shrugged Jazzy's arm off. "Where the fuck did Zabini go?"

"I'm not bloody telling you. Strict orders from a powerful female." Harry said with a smug grin.

"I'll kill her too." Draco said, grasping his wand tighter.

"Draco, I'm not letting you move." Jazzy said, standing in front of the enraged blonde.

Draco pushed Jazzy out of the way, and headed toward the boy's room.

Jazzy ended up roughly shoved against the wall.

The second Draco was away from the portrait hole, Kitza and Blaise dashed through into the hallway. "Where to now? Draco will find me anywhere inside the castle." Blaise asked nervously.

"That's why we're not staying in the castle. Come on." Kitza replied leading Blaise towards the statue of the one-eyed witch.

Harry rushed over to Jazzy. "You all right? Don't worry, Blaise is gone, we got him out of here, don't ask how but thank Kitza for it." He said.

"Right now, I don't care about Blaise. In case you didn't notice, Draco's gone a little crazy. He just hurt me. He never does that. I have to stop him before he hurts someone or himself." Jazzy said, brushing herself off and rushing after Draco.

Kitza and Blaise stood behind the statue. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She murmured and watched as the map was revealed, she found the passage to Hogsmeade, and said "Dissendium." The passage way opened and she and Blaise headed in.

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked.

"To Hogsmeade. The Weasley twins shop to be precise." Kitza replied as they made their way down the passage.

"Draco, he's not here. You've got to calm down." Jazzy said, rationally.

"Ya, Malfoy. Listen to her. She knows what she's talking about." Ron said from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, besides, Blaise is gone. He left before you got here." Harry added with a smirk.

Draco rushed out of the Gryffindor common room, wand firmly grasped in hand.

"Why did you have to do that. Now I'm going to have to follow him around the castle for the rest of the night. He could hurt someone." Jazzy said, shaking her head.

"I'll firecall Professor Lupin. Warn him that there's a murderous Draco Malfoy on the loose." Harry replied. "Don't worry about him."

"Too late. I'm going after him." Jazzy said, rushing from the room to find Draco Malfoy.

"She's an idiot." Ron said, shaking his head.

Blaise and Kitza reached Honeydukes and snuck out of the shop. They made their way to the Weasley's shop. Upon reaching the door, Kitza banged on the shop door.

A very disgruntled George Weasley opened the door. "What the bloody hell!? Who's there? Fred, we have ghosts."

"George, it's me, Kitza. I'm under Harry's cloak and I'm not alone, I've got someone in the need for sanctuary away from the castle." Kitza said as Fred slipped and tumbled down the stairs.

"Blimey! What do you need sanctuary from?" George asked.

"Can I come in first?" Kitza said.

"Kitza?" Fred said blearily. "Let her in George."

"Fine, fine. Then you can explain what you're doing here." George said, rubbing his very red eyes.

Kitza walked in and pulled the cloak off herself and Blaise. "Draco is trying to kill Blaise. Blaise is helping me with an extracurricular project, so I'd rather he not become dead." Kitza explained. "Are you two hung-over?"

"Too much to drink. Celebrating. We brought Percy along." George said, smirking at his twin. "Won't be able to work for at least a week."

"Ah. Can we hide here?" Kitza asked pleadingly, turning to Fred.

"Of course. He can sleep in George's room. My twin will sleep on the couch." Fred said walking over to the two seventh-years. "And you can stay with me." He added with a grin.

"I'll agree to all of this on one condition." George said, with a sharp look in his twin's direction.

"Which is?" Kitza asked.

"You floo a teacher of any kind and inform them that you are staying here for your own protection. I'm not having Snape slay me for having you here." George said, grimacing.

"Kay, I'll floo Professor Lupin." Kitza replied.

Blaise nodded in relief.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry walked over to the fire. "Professor Lupin!" He called.

A tired voice replied after a second. "Harry? Is something wrong?" Remus asked.

"I thought I'd warn you of a murderous rampaging Draco Malfoy running around trying to hunt down Blaise and kill him." Harry replied.

"I see. So I'm assuming that you'd like me and Minerva, and possibly Severus, to hunt him down before he finds Mr. Zabini?" Remus replied.

"Find Malfoy yes. Blaise is hopefully safe, though. Kitza smuggled him out of the castle to the Weasley Twins' shop for his own protection." Harry replied.

"I believe I understand. Is there anyone else that may be wandering around because of this incident?" Remus asked.

"Jazzy Bleu. She's looking for Malfoy, attempting to get him to calm down." Harry responded.

"Thank you Harry. I'll gather a few of the other teachers and we will search for them." Remus added and then shut down the connection, only to have it flare to life again a second later.

"Professor Lupin?" Kitza asked.

"Yes Ms. Rayne?"

"Um...Well...Blaise and I are..." she was cut off from the beginning of her rambling.

"I've already been informed of the situation. I just finished speaking to Harry. We're dealing with situation." Professor Lupin replied.

"Oh. I see. Thank you." Kitza said in relief. "Let me know when it's safe for Blaise to return."

"I will." Came the reply as the floo connection closed.

"Happy, George?" Kitza asked cheerfully.

"Deliriously." George said, walking to his bedroom, gathering his pillow and blanket, and planting himself firmly on the couch. "Bed's all yours mate. Whoa... hold on. You're a Slytherin aren't you?"

"Um... yes. Is that a problem?" Blaise asked.

"Not at all. If you're good in Kitza's book, you're good in ours. Though I assume Ron will be pretty pissed off when he finds out. Be sure to let him know for me." George said, smirking at the thought of his pissed off brother.

"I spend a lot of time in Gryffindor tower if it helps at all." Blaise replied with a smirk.

Kitza and Fred struggled to hold in laughs, Fred clinging to her to keep himself from falling down, again.

"Makes me ever so happy to have my ickle Ronniekins in pain." George explained, waving his hand dismissively. "Now, can we get some sleep? This hang over isn't going to take care of itself."

"Sounds good to me." Kitza said as she followed Fred into his bedroom.

Back at Hogwarts, Remus had firecalled Minerva, Severus, Filius, and Pomona. They'd gathered in the staff room.

"What the bloody hell is this all about. I was having a wonderful dream that involved the drowning of one Sirius Black." Snape grumbled, smirking at the look on Lupin's face when he mentioned the mutt.

"In Harry's words, we have a murderous Draco Malfoy on a rampage. He's trying to find Mr. Zabini, who is luckily in a undisclosed safe location. Ms. Bleu is also hunting for him. I do believe that we should find him before anyone is killed." Remus explained.

"Bloody students. I should've gone into a profession where I wouldn't have to deal with snot-nosed children." Snape muttered, glaring at the teachers.

"Yes, but then you probably wouldn't have survived the war after Voldemort discovered you were a spy. I hate to say it Severus, but I'm sure you'd much rather be alive now." Remus said with a wolfish smirk.

"Bite me, Lupin. Where was the last place Malfoy was seen?" Snape said, deciding to forgo the argument that was sure to take place, and focus on the issue at hand.

"Gryffindor tower," Remus said plainly, "but Harry told me he had already left by the time he firecalled me."

"Always putting trust in that ridiculous brat." Snape said, shaking his head. "All right, someone should look around there. I'm checking the dungeons."

"I'll take Gryffindor." Remus added.

"Far away from me. Thank Salazar." Snape said, leaving the room in a swirl of his black robes.

Remus followed right after, heading towards the area around Gryffindor tower.

Snape walked down to the dungeons, muttering about his insolent students. He walked into the Slytherin common room, not surprised to find it in ruins. His students were all standing around, muttering and glaring. "Where did he go?"

"He went all crazy when he couldn't find Zabini, and then he started hexing people who wouldn't give him information." Pansy Parkinson said to her professor.

Snape was trying to hold back his laughter at seeing Pansy Parkinson. Draco had changed her face into that of a pug. "Right." He said, leaving before he could speak to anyone else. He wandered the halls, hoping to find Draco before the other blasted teachers, instead he found Jazzy Bleu crumpled in a corner. "Merlin. Draco is going to be in a lot of trouble when I find him." He muttered as he picked up his student and brought her to the hospital wing.

Remus had no luck looking around Gryffindor. He breathed in and since it was so close to the full moon, caught a whiff of Draco's scent. He followed it, and soon found himself in the entrance hall where he spotted Draco Malfoy approaching the doors outside. "Draco Malfoy!" He called.

"When I get my hands on him. I'll kill him. Then I'll kill her too." Draco muttered to himself, clearly not aware of his surroundings. He pulled the doors open.

"Petrificus Totalis!" Remus called as he aimed his wand at Draco.

Draco's legs clamped together and he fell onto the ground.

Remus walked up to Draco, "Mobilicorpus." He said and Draco's body rose into the air, and Remus headed to the hospital wing. "This is for your own good, Draco." He muttered. As he neared the entrance to the hospital wing, he saw Snape approaching with Jazzy in his arms. "Forgot the incantation, Severus?" He said as he motioned to Draco Malfoy floating beside him.

"That must be it. Where was he? And did he harm anyone else?" Snape asked, glaring at Draco's floating body.

"Luckily, no. He was on his way outside when I caught him." Remus replied.

"How did you find him? You were all the way by the Gryffindor tower!" Snape exclaimed.

Remus sighed. "What's wrong with you, Severus? Full moon's in two days. I thought you'd have known that since you've been brewing the potion for me." He said.

Snape glared. "That reminds me. Draco, you'll report to detention for two weeks. 50 points from Slytherin for destroying the Slytherin common room, 20 more for harming your fellow students, and 30 more for knocking Ms. Bleu unconscious." Snape reprimanded.

Remus stared in shock. The two students were brought into the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey swept into the room.

"Ah, Remus, come in. Are you feeling all right?" Madame Pomfrey said.

"I'm fine Poppy. We've found Ms. Bleu and Mr. Malfoy. Draco needs a calming draught." Remus replied.

"Yes, and unfortunately we have no idea what it is Mr. Malfoy hit Ms. Bleu with. Probably not anything that dangerous, but knowing that he's Lucius Malfoy's son... I'd be a little worried." Snape said, leaving the room with a swish of his robes.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you think. 


	10. The Aftermath of Draco's Rampage

**A/N:** Here's the chapter that was supposed to be up yesterday. Chapter 10, in which... George gets smacked, Blaise and Kitza get an idea, and George gets smacked again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Kitza. exquisiteagony owns Jazzy. She also wrote all of Carma's parts. Carma is based off our other best friend, who has contributed to a couple things in this story. I borrowed the Ice-Water Hex from another story, but I've forgotten who wrote it, so if anyone knows, tell me, so I can give the author credit for it.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Aftermath of Draco's Rampage

Remus chuckled. "May I use your fireplace Poppy? I need to let Harry and Kitza know that we've found Draco."

"Of course you can, dear." Madame Pomfrey replied, "But first, could you help me with Mr. Malfoy here? I need your muscles."

Remus nodded, and moved over to Draco's bed holding onto his arms and pressing them back against the bed, as Madame Pomfrey removed the body-bind.

"Let me go! I need to find Zabini and destroy him!" Draco shrieked, struggling hopelessly against Remus.

"Not a chance Draco." Remus replied as Madame Pomfrey forced a calming draught down Draco's throat.

Draco moved his head away from the nurse, only to be blindsided by her on the other side. He gave up the fight and succumbed to the potion. "Where's Jazzy?" he asked calmly.

"You knocked her unconscious in your rage." Remus replied.

Draco's eyes widened. "Where is she? I have to help her! I have to reverse whatever it was I did to her!" He said wildly.

"She's here. Poppy will look after her. Try and rest." Remus replied, before walking over to the fireplace. "Gryffindor Tower!" He called.

"Remus?" Harry asked.

"Everything's fine. We found Draco and Jazzy." Remus replied.

"Thanks Moony." Harry replied and shut down the connection.

Suddenly Draco started laughing uncontrollably. "I... turned... oh my god... Parkinson's face! Salazar, I can't breathe." He panted out, still laughing.

Remus stared in shock for the second time that night. "What?"

"Her face! It's sooooo funny. You should see it! Uncle Sev's probably changed it back by now... best thing I ever did!!!!" Draco said, struggling to breathe.

Remus raised an eyebrow before turning back to the fire. "Weasley Wizard's Wheezes!" He called.

"Bloody hell! What now?!" George muttered, struggling to get free from his blankets, failing and falling on his face. "Who's that?"

"It's Remus. Which twin am I talking to?" Remus replied.

"The one that's the most hung over. Merlin. I'm assuming you want to talk to Blaise and Kitza, yes?" George asked, muttering to himself about his evil blanket.

"Actually, could you just pass on the message that it's safe for them to come back tomorrow morning?" Remus asked.

"Ya. I can pass along the message. Any casualties?" George asked, rubbing his head.

"A few Slytherin's were hexed after Draco destroyed the common room. Ms. Bleu was also hexed and is currently in the hospital wing." Remus replied.

"Which one is she again?" George asked, then realization dawned on him. "Ah... Ron's girlfriend. Gotcha."

"Sure." Remus answered, mildly shocked. "Thank you for your help."

"Her bloody face! I'm a genius! I'm changing it back when I get back to the common room!" Draco yelled, before collapsing in laughter, again.

"...Was that Malfoy?" George asked, looking quite shocked to see Draco Malfoy laughing.

"Yes. He's had a calming draught." Remus replied before closing the floo connection.

"That was bloody weird." George said, before wandering into his bedroom. "Hey! Slytherin kid!" He yelled pulling the blankets off of Blaise.

"Yeah?" Blaise replied tiredly.

"They caught your homicidal friend. He's currently in the Hospital Wing laughing hysterically. Casualties were the Slytherin common room, some Slytherin students, and Ron's girlfriend."

"Is she all right?" Blaise asked.

"Don't know. Remus didn't exactly touch on her condition. Other than the fact that she was in the Hospital Wing." George said, looking at the Slytherin thoughtfully. "I'm sure she'll be all right."

"I'm going to tell Kitza." Blaise said as he got off the bed, leaving the room.

"I'm going back to sleep, and if one more person wakes me up I'm taking a page out of Malfoy's book." George muttered, walking in the direction of the living room.

"You can take your bed back. I'll stay on the couch now that I'm out of danger." Blaise replied as he headed towards the other twin's room.

"You're ok kiddo. Watch out for the evil blanket!" George called out, before turning off the lights and plopping himself on his bed.

Blaise opened the door and froze. His eyes widened, and then he turned around and bolted back into the living room, slamming the door behind him.

Fred and Kitza were completely oblivious to the exchange.

"Stop slamming bloody doors! I'm trying to go into a coma here!" George yelled, banging on the wall.

"Sorry mate, saw something I didn't really need to see!" Blaise called back.

"Fred you dog! Go get her bro!" George yelled, clapping and banging on the wall some more.

"Bugger off, George!" Came simultaneous yells from the other bedroom.

"I'm not the one getting buggered!" George yelled back, before putting his pillow over his head.

Kitza detangled herself from Fred. "I'll be right back, d'ya mind if I smack your brother?" She asked.

"Go right ahead." Came the reply.

Kitza strode out of Fred's bedroom, through the living room, and into George's room. A resounding SMACK was heard as her hand connected with the back of George's head.

"Ok, ok, ok. Sorry. Merlin." George said, closing his eyes and trying to finally get to sleep.

Kitza returned to her boyfriend, returning to their previous make-out session.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following morning, Harry got out of bed and walked over to Ron's bed. He lifted his wand and cast a spell.

"Bloody hell!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron yelled, waking the rest of his dorm mates from their peaceful slumber. "Harry what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Waking you up." Harry replied with a grin.

"What the bloody hell for? And what the bloody hell was that hex?" Ron yelled.

"Shut up, Ron. Some people are still trying to sleep!" Seamus yelled from behind his hangings.

"Ice-water hex. By the way, Seamus, your boyfriend is fine." Harry replied. "And your girlfriend is in the hospital wing, Ron."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron bellowed.

"Merlin, Ron. Shut up! I'm trying to sleep. I bet Neville and Dean don't appreciate this either!" Seamus snapped.

"Come on Ron, I'm sure you want to see her." Harry said, "I'd like to see how she is as well."

"She better be fine, or I'll kill Malfoy myself." Ron muttered darkly.

"Please, I've had enough of people trying to kill each other. I'm starting to miss the days when I was the one that was having to evade getting killed, since it was only because I had a dark-lord after my arse." Harry replied.

"Less talking, more walking." Ron said, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him into the common room.

Hermione stood as Harry and Ron entered the common room, joining them as they went through the portrait hole.

Ron managed to pull Harry all the way to the hospital wing.

"Hiya Ron!" Jazzy said, smiling at the red-head before going back to her pancakes.

"Bloody Weasley." Draco muttered darkly.

Harry chuckled. Wait until he found out where Blaise had been hiding. "Hey Jazzy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good, lover-boy. You should've seen the Slytherin common room. Way worse than me. He just hit me with the stupefy jinx. Pansy Parkinson got it the worst." Jazzy explained, before sharing a small smile with Draco.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Draco said, giving Jazzy a look.

"Sorry, Slytherin secret." Jazzy said, shaking her head mournfully.

"Fine. I'm sure I'll find out eventually. Are you all right, Malfoy?" Harry added.

Jazzy and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Who cares!" Ron yelled. "Are you sure you're ok, Jazzy?"

"I'm fine. I told you, the Slytherin common room was worse for wear." Jazzy said, shaking her head.

"Ya. I'll miss those couches." Draco said, giving Jazzy a shameful look.

Hermione glared, turned, and left the hospital wing.

A moment later, Remus walked into the hospital wing. "You feeling better, Ms. Bleu?" He asked.

"Fantastic. Good pancakes. Ron, come here." Jazzy said, motioning for Ron to sit down beside her on her bed.

At that moment Carma came rushing into the hospital wing, she walked up to Draco and slapped him across the face. "How could you hurt Jazzy. She's your friend!"

Draco put a hand to his stinging cheek. "I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly." Carma said, wandering over to where Jazzy was sitting with Ron. "You ok, Jazz?"

"Fine. He didn't do any lasting damage." Jazzy said, smiling at her friend.

"Well, that's good. Means I don't have to beat the shit out of him for hurting you." Kitza said as she stepped into the hospital wing flanked by Blaise, and the Weasley Twins.

"Hey there, Ronniekins!" Fred called.

"Awwww, good thing I brought my camera. This is what the muggles refer to as a 'kodak moment'" George said, snapping a picture of Ron and Jazzy.

"Bloody twins!" Ron muttered from his seat.

"Hi Fred, George. I'm fine, before you bother asking." Jazzy said.

Draco crossed his arms and glared at the whole room. "Invasion of the bloody Gryffindorks."

"Ah ickle Malfoy is all testy." George said, shaking his head.

"You have no idea." Jazzy said, smiling sweetly at Draco.

"I think he needs to get laid." Kitza added, glancing slyly at Harry.

"Maybe Draco and Harry should go find a nice little closet to get all friendly in." Jazzy suggested, glancing at the two in question.

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock at what the girl had just suggested; well everyone except Harry and Draco, who were spluttering at the suggestion; and Blaise and Kitza, who shared a secret smirk. They had an idea.

"That's the most disgusting thing anyone has ever said to me!" Draco said indignantly, cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink.

Kitza and Blaise caught the blush, and they nearly burst out in laughter when Harry replied with, "I completely agree. Like I would ever want anything as disgusting as Malfoy!"

"How dare you! I'm completely gorgeous!" Draco yelled, glaring at Harry.

"And he says he doesn't have an ego problem." Jazzy whispered to Ron.

"I need to go. I need some fresh air. Blaise? Wanna join me?" Kitza asked. "You should probably let Snape know that you've returned."

"Sure." Blaise replied as they left.

"Professor Lupin, did you see Pansy, by any chance?" Jazzy asked.

"No, I didn't, but I do know that Draco did something to her face." Remus replied.

Draco doubled over in laughter once again. "Salazar. It was perfect!"

"I totally agree. Too bad it's probably fixed now." Jazzy said mournfully.

"You did that? Snape didn't fix it till this morning." Carma said, laughing along with Draco. "I can't believe someone actually made her face into-"

"Silencio!" Draco shouted through his laughter.

"Damn." Harry muttered.

"Sorry Potter. This is big boy Slytherin stuff. No Gryffindor's allowed." Draco said, smirking evilly.

"I see." Harry replied.

"I know how to get them together, Blaise!" Kitza said excitedly.

"I think we may be thinking the same thing. You thinking of locking them in a closet?" Blaise replied.

"Yep." Kitza answered.

"Ronniekins. Did ya sleep well last night? Or were you too worried about your darling girlfriend..." Fred teased.

"He probably spent the night in the bathroom. Thinking about his precious girlfriend." George said, winking at Ron.

"Of course. He couldn't be with her..." Fred added.

"His right hand was the best replacement." George said, smirking when Ron turned red.

"I was not! I was sleeping. I didn't even know she was in trouble." Ron spluttered.

Harry was laughing his arse off.

"Wow. You twins sure are mean to your brother." Jazzy said, rubbing Ron's back.

"We're his older brothers. We tease each other." He then turned thoughtful for a second. "On that note..." SMACK. Fred's hand connected with the back of his twin's head. "That was for last night... And not one word about it." He said.

"Twin code, mate. Not a word, but I was already smacked around last night. Was that really necessary?" George muttered, rubbing his head.

"Glad someone finally did it!" Ron said, glaring at the twins. "And we don't tease each other. YOU tease Me. All the bloody time. Go find Percy. Bother him for a while."

"We already did that... last night, before the unexpected arrivals showed up." Fred replied.

"Zabini stayed with you? You should have flooed me. I would have come and murdered him there." Draco said, glaring at the twins.

"Why would they bother wasting their time talking to you? You'd probably just insult them." Jazzy said, shaking her head at Draco's stupidity.

"I'll leave you teenagers to your fun, I need to see Severus about a potion." Remus said as he left the room.

Harry waved with a smile. "You do that. We'll see you later."

"Make sure it's not poison." Jazzy called.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you think, please. I'm beginning to miss the reviews. 


	11. The Hospital Wing

**A/N:** Before I start with the usual stuff... **IMPORTANT!** After reading this chapter head on over to my co-author, exquisiteagony's profile. She's put up a one-shot that takes place during this story that is just her and Carma, go read it and review. It's titled 'Jazzy and Carma's Defining Moment'.

Here is chapter 11. In which... Ron dreams, Draco and Jazzy drive each other crazy, and Narcissa appears.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Hospital Wing

The day passed by rather quickly. That night, Kitza returned to the common room a little after curfew to find Harry and Ron asleep on two of the couches in the common room. "Harry?" She said as she shook his shoulder.

"Hm? Oh hey. Out with Fred rather late, weren't you?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"We lost track of time." Kitza replied. "We should wake Ron."

"Sure. Hey Ron!" Harry called.

"Mmmm Jazzy!" Ron muttered sleepily.

Kitza and Harry's eyebrows shot up questioningly. "I'll wake him up. Ice-water hex. He'll hate me, since I already used it on him today." Harry cast the spell.

"Harry I'll kill you!" Ron shouted.

"SHUT UP RON!" Seamus yelled from the dorm room.

"'s not like it was keeping us up, Shay." Blaise said softly.

"Ron, before you freak out, we tried to wake you, but I guess you were too entrenched in your dream about one of my best friends, and we thought we'd save you from possible embarrassment." Kitza said.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked, turning scarlet.

"Hm... let's see... you muttering her name out loud when we tried to wake you made it rather obvious." Kitza replied.

"Oh. Zabini is here again isn't he?" Ron asked, looking at the staircase to his dorm room.

"Would you like me to check for you?" Kitza offered.

"Harry, you check." Ron said, glaring at Kitza.

"I'm relegating the task to you, Kitza." Harry said out loud. He leaned in to Kitza, "I'd rather not have to deal with the issues that may arise from that visual." He whispered.

"Fine with me. I'll just be a second." She said as she dashed up the stairs. "Seamus? Blaise here with ya?"

"Of course. He still fears Malfoy. Don't blame him. He's probably still pretty pissed... about whatever it was he was pissed about." Seamus said, from behind his bed hangings.

Kitza glanced at the ceiling innocently. Like she was going to own up to that. "You'll probably want to put a silencing charm up, I was sent up by Ron and Harry. They're heading to bed."

"Way ahead of you. Though we could ask Harry to join in." Seamus said, looking at Blaise for affirmation.

"Doubt he'll want to love." Blaise answered. "You're one of his mates."

"I'm with Blaise on this one." Kitza said. "Ta, boys. Enjoy yourselves!" She headed back down the stairs.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Yes Blaise is up there, but they've put up a silencing charm. You shouldn't have any disturbances." Kitza said.

"Oh hells no. I'm not sleeping up there. I'm so much more comfortable down here. Silencing charms or not." Ron said, crossing his arms and planting himself on the couch.

"Come on Ron. I need to talk to you anyway." Harry said, hoping that Ron would fall for the excuse.

"Good night, Harry. Sleep tight." Ron muttered, turning on his side and closing his eyes. "Hey turn the lights off on your way out."

"Fine. See you in the morning Ron, Harry." Kitza said as they headed up to their dorms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So, Dray-Dray... what's up?" Jazzy said, smiling at Draco in the dark.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Draco muttered.

"No, you're not. You're being unbelievably annoying. Grinding your teeth." Jazzy said.

"I do not grind my teeth!" Draco said, offended to his very core.

"Ya you do!"

"No."

"Ya."

"No."

"Ya."

"No!!!"

"YA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NONONONONONONONONO. Now shut up!" Draco yelled.

"You shut up!" Jazzy replied.

"Both of you shut up!" Snape said, gliding into the hospital wing and glaring at his students.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jazzy asked, pulling her covers up to her chin.

"Making sure you two don't kill each other." Snape said, sitting down in a chair.

"Unlikely." Draco said. "I can barely stand up."

"Weakling." Jazzy said from her spot.

"Shut up!" Draco said, glaring at the girl.

"You shut up!" Jazzy yelled back.

"Wow. The two of you fight almost as bad as Sirius and Severus back when we students." Remus said from the doorway.

"Who's Sirius?" Jazzy asked, looking at Remus.

"Potter's bloody godfather!" Draco and Snape said at the same time.

Remus chuckled.

"Stupidest person alive." Snape said, picking non-existent lint off of his robes.

Jazzy ignored her head of house. "Where is he?"

"Well, he's on the run from the Ministry. He got framed for murdering Harry's parents. Bloody Peter." Remus said.

"Ooo what were Harry's parents like? I've never really heard much about them!" Jazzy said, sitting up excitedly.

"Who cares about Potter's parents. I know I don't." Draco said sourly.

"Shut up, Draco!" Jazzy shrieked.

"You shut up, you bloody bitch!" Draco yelled.

"Calm yourself, Draco." Snape said.

Remus was glad that Snape had interfered. This close to the full moon, their arguments were grating on his nerves. "I went to school with James and Lily. James, Sirius, and I, as well as another Gryffindor were quite the pranksters in our day. Lily was sweet. She and I were probably the two smartest Gryffindors in our year."

"When do I get to meet Ron's parents? I haven't heard anything about them yet either." Jazzy said, looking at Remus.

"Not worth it." Draco muttered.

"Ask Harry about them. He knows Ron's family better than I do." Remus replied.

"How many people are in his family?" Jazzy asked.

"There's your Weasley, the twin ones, the silly girl one, his mom and dad and Peter Weasley." Draco answered. "There might be more for all I know."

"Thanks for your useless help, Draco." Jazzy said, rolling her eyes and turning to Professor Lupin. "Maybe you'll be a better help."

"Of course. Ginny's the youngest and the only girl. She's in sixth year. You already know Ron and the twins. Then there's Percy, who works for the Ministry. He graduated when Harry and Ron were in second year. Next there's Charlie, who works with dragons in Romania. Finally there's Bill, the oldest, who works as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts; he's married to a girl named Fleur." Remus said. "Anything else you want to know about them, you'll have to ask Ron or the twins."

"Way more than I ever needed to know about the Weasley's." Draco said, glaring at Jazzy and Remus.

"I completely agree." Snape said, patting Draco on the head.

"You didn't notify my mother did you?" Draco asked, turning his head to his head-of-house.

"Of course not, Draco." Snape said, smirking at Draco.

"DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY POOR BABY!!!"

"Bloody hell!" Draco groaned, burying his head in his pillows. "I hate you."

"Likewise, I'm sure." Snape said.

"Oh, Draco. Severus told me all about your ailment. I came as quickly as I could. I had to get out of a meeting. How are you baby?" Narcissa said, fussing with Draco's blankets.

Jazzy had her head buried in her pillow to stop her laughter.

"I'm fine, mother." Draco mumbled.

"Oh, sweetie. What did Blaise do to you?" Narcissa asked, kissing Draco on his cheeks over and over again.

"He didn't do anything... Mrs. Malfoy I'm assuming." Jazzy said, glancing at the older woman.

"Oh my! And who are you?" Narcissa said, smiling at the girl.

"Jazzy Bleu. One fourth of the Slytherin quartet." Jazzy said, holding out her hand to the other woman.

"Nice to meet you. And you may call me Narcissa. Are you Draco's girlfriend?" Narcissa asked, glancing between the two.

"Oh my god no!" Jazzy and Draco replied at the same time.

"Oh... well I just thought." Narcissa rambled.

"She's the most annoying person I've ever met. Besides Potter." Draco said, glaring at Jazzy.

"Shut up Draco!" Jazzy said, crossing her arms.

Remus chuckled. "Hey Cissa."

"Oh! Remmie! I didn't see you. How are you darling?" Narcissa said, rushing over to Lupin and throwing her arms around him in greeting.

"I'm all right. Not in top shape at the moment, but I'll be fine in a couple of days though." Remus replied, returning the greeting.

"Do you have the flu, professor?" Jazzy asked.

"What the bloody hell is the flu?" Draco asked.

"Muggle illness. It's not pleasant. And no, I don't have it. Just a little exhausted." Remus replied.

"Awww, you just need a hug!" Jazzy insisted, jumping out of bed and hugging her professor.

Remus stiffened slightly. Being a werewolf, the only people who had ever hugged him were James and the others, Cissa, and Harry. He awkwardly returned the hug.

"Must we be subjected to this mushy shit!" Draco whined, glaring at the three.

"Awww. you're just jealous Dray-Dray!" Jazzy said, throwing herself onto Draco.

"Get off of me, you demon woman!" Draco yelled.

"You know you love me!" Jazzy insisted, making herself comfortable on Draco's bed.

"I do not. I hate you!" Draco said, glaring at the girl that was currently snuggling up against him.

"You love me!"

"Hate you!"

"Love me!"

"HATE YOU!"

"LOVE ME!"

"ENOUGH!" Remus snarled.

Jazzy and Draco both jumped. Jazzy's eyes started to water and she put her face into Draco's shirt. Draco wrapped his arms around his friend and glared at Lupin.

"Well, I believe on that note, we should let these two sleep." Snape said. "Narcissa, Lupin." He addressed before leaving the room.

Remus sighed. He hated this time of the month. The moon caused him to be a little more snappish. "Cissa? Shall we?" He motioned to the door.

"I think I'll set up camp here with my son. He needs his mother." Narcissa insisted.

"I do not!" Draco denied, glaring at his mother.

"I'm sure he'll be fine for the night. Would you like me to stay as well?" Remus asked.

"NO!" Jazzy and Draco yelled together.

"I guess he'll be ok. Good night Dragon. I'll see you in the morning. I'll be here at dawn. I'll walk you to the Great Hall." Narcissa said, kissing Draco on the forehead, cheek, and lips.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you think, I miss getting reviews! They make me smile when I read them. 


	12. Did Anyone Else See The Explosion?

**A/N:** Well, here's chapter 12. Normally I do my little 'in which...' insert, but I've decided not to for this chapter, as anything I say will ruin the effect of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Did Anyone Else See The Explosion?

The owls swept into the Great Hall delivering the papers and letters. A copy of the Daily Prophet was dropped in front of Harry, and he looked at the headline on the front page in shock.

_**Peter Pettigrew Found Alive, Discovered to be Death Eater. Sirius Black pardoned.**_

Harry's eyes flew to the doors to the Great Hall as they flew open.

Sirius Black walked into the hall. "I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

"Wow. Look Snuffles is here." Ron said, glancing at Harry.

Harry stood from his seat. He ran over to Sirius and tackled him in a hug.

Remus had just entered the hall as Sirius burst in. He strode over to his friend.

"Slow down, cub. Don't kill me. I just got here. Moony! I've been looking all over for you!" Sirius said, dis-entangling himself from Harry and pulling Remus into a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Padfoot. Ready to enjoy your newfound freedom?" Remus asked gleefully.

"Yes indeed. I'm so excited, Moony! I can finally go out in public. Wanna go to the Three Broomsticks with me tonight?" Sirius asked, winking at his friend.

"Can't. Moon tonight." Remus said vaguely.

"Well, that just means we'll get to have a cool new adventure. Don't worry Moonster I'll keep you company. How are you, cub?" Sirius asked, turning his attention to Harry.

Harry glanced over to the Gryffindor table, motioning to the other three quarters of the quartet to come over.

Kitza stood with Ron and Hermione, and the three of them made their way over.

"Hi Sirius." Hermione said.

"Hey Sirius. Must feel good to be free." Ron said, smiling at Sirius.

"Better than anything else I've ever felt. Well almost anything." Sirius said, winking at Remus.

Jazzy and Carma made their way over to the group at the front of the hall.

Harry noticed the two new arrivals to the group. "Girls, this is my godfather, Sirius Black." He said to Kitza, Jazzy, and Carma. "Sirius, This is Kitza Rayne, Jazzy Bleu, and Carma Spyze. They're transfer students from Canada, and they're in seventh year as well."

"Wow. Harry, I didn't know you were friendly with Slytherins." Sirius said, looking at the girls.

"Excuse me! I'll have you know, we are very decent people. Draco's the only one you've got to worry about." Jazzy said to the ex-convict. "Almost murdered someone."

"Yeah. Poor Blaise. Good thing we got him outta here before Draco could get him. Did he ever find out where we hid him?" Kitza added.

"Ya, wasn't too happy. Not because of who it was with. Because they didn't call him up and tell him where he was." Jazzy explained walking over to Ron, who wrapped his arms around her.

Sirius' raised his eyebrows. "Ron... What's going on?"

"Ron's dating a Slytherin. Surprising isn't it? It all started after she beat up Malfoy..." Harry replied.

Narcissa Malfoy walked into the hall holding onto her son's shoulders and guiding him to his seat at the Slytherin table. Kissing him on the cheek and walking towards the door. "Well, if it isn't the family pet. Had any rats lately?"

"Narcissa. A pleasure... as always. How's your husband... oh that's right he's dead." Sirius said, glaring at his cousin.

"At least I was married." Narcissa said, glaring at Sirius. "And had a child."

"An abomination, more like." Sirius said, glaring at said abomination.

"Fuck you, Black!" Draco yelled, walking up to his mother's side.

"He's just jealous sweetie. He wishes he had it as good as we do!" Narcissa said, patting Draco's shoulder.

"Cissa, Siri, could the two of you please not argue. I can't handle it right now, and I'd rather not yell at an arguing duo, again before tonight." Remus chided, breathing deeply to keep his anger from rising.

"So, Mr. Black... you're Harry's godfather?" Jazzy asked, looking from Harry to Sirius.

"Yes. That's the mutt." Snape said as he elegantly entered the hall. "Draco, Narcissa, Lupin."

Remus sighed in resignation.

"Shut up Snivellus." Sirius said, glaring at the potions master.

"Snivellus!?" Jazzy said, laughing.

"My god it's genius!" Carma said, laughing.

"Did they just compliment an insult against their head of house?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Yeah. They're different, aren't they?" Harry replied.

"I'm going back to my office. I can't deal with all of you right now. Siri, come see me after breakfast, I have a favour to ask you." Remus said tiredly as he walked out of the hall.

"Poor Moony. How'd you become friends with them, cub?" Sirius asked, looking at his godson.

"I became friends with Kitza on the train." Harry replied.

"Jazzy and Carma have been my best friends for about five years." Kitza added.

"Ah, interesting." Sirius said.

"I have better things to do." Snape said, walking away in a swirl of robes.

"Must he always be so dramatic?" Jazzy asked, looking at the swirl of robes that was Snape.

"He's a drama queen!" Carma said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Probably wears dresses too!" Jazzy said.

"Wow! These are the strangest Slytherins I've ever met." Sirius said, smiling at the two. "She's your girlfriend, Ron."

Ron blushed. "Um... ya."

Jazzy smiled. "Of course. Who wouldn't want to date me. Oh well, Draco doesn't want to."

"Because you make me bloody miserable." Draco groaned.

"I don't want to date you either, Jazzy." Harry replied.

"Harry! Don't be rude." Sirius said, glaring at his godson.

"It's ok. I'm not his type. I'm not blonde." Jazzy said, smirking at Harry.

"Blondes?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut. UP. Jazzy..." Harry said with clenched teeth.

"Calm down, lover-boy." Jazzy said, rubbing Harry's arm.

"Right... this is all too confusing. I'm going after Moony. Come see me tomorrow morning, cub. Later Ron, Hermione, new girls, Malfoy." Sirius said, following the path Remus took.

"Good riddance." Draco said, glaring at the place where Sirius was once standing.

"Shut up Draco!" Jazzy and Carma said, smacking Draco in the head simultaneously.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus looked up as Sirius walked into his office. "Hey Siri."

"Moony." Sirius said, sitting across from the werewolf.

"Can you cover my classes for me for the next couple of days?" Remus asked.

"If it's ok with Albus. Ya sure." Sirius answered.

"Thanks. My last year that I was teaching, Severus had to cover my classes. It's good to have you around Siri." Remus said with a smile.

"On a first name basis with that slimy bat now, are we Moony?" Sirius said, glaring at Remus.

"Siri... I figured I could show him a little respect. He does brew the Wolfsbane potion for me every month." Remus responded.

"Fine. Makes sense." Sirius admitted begrudgingly. "Come here. I missed you."

Remus stood, moving around the table slightly predatorily. He wrapped his arms around the other man pulling him close.

"We'll have dinner when this is over, Moonster." Sirius said, kissing Remus on the lips.

Remus pulled back for a second. "Of course Pads. Now, I've got classes to prepare for. Want to help?"

"I've got nothing better to do. Besides, you'll need all the help you can get." Sirius said, grabbing Remus' hand and pulling him into his lap.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After classes had finished. Both the Gryffindor Quartet and the Slytherin Quartet gathered in Gryffindor common room. Only one person did not want to be there, Although, Hermione would probably decided to storm out within a few minutes of seeing Jazzy and Ron together.

"Stop struggling to get away Dray-Dray." Jazzy said, pointing her finger at Draco threateningly.

"I hate you. So much! You always drag me around with you." Draco said, pouting.

Jazzy thought he looked adorable. "Awwww Drakie-kins you're soooo cute!!!!!!!!"

"So adorable. I could eat you up!" Carma agreed.

"Call me that again and I'll murder you, Jazzy." Draco said, glaring at both his friends.

"Oh come on Draco, it was very cute, despite your many future protests that Malfoy's don't do cute." Kitza added.

"Well, we don't do cute." Draco muttered.

"Guess you're not a Malfoy then." Jazzy said, smirking at what she knew was about to come.

"How dare you!" Draco screamed, launching himself onto Jazzy.

Jazzy pushed him onto the floor and brushed off her robes. "I'm stronger than you girly-pants."

Draco turned red with rage.

"Yo, Dray, calm down." Blaise said as he came up beside Draco, courageous enough to risk death. He'd been spending way too much time among Gryffindors. "Bloody hell, I think I'm turning into a Gryffindor... and it's partly Draco's fault." He added.

Draco ignored Blaise. He whispered in Jazzy's ear.

"He says that maybe that means you'll move up here and he'll never have to see you again." Jazzy said for the blonde.

"Oh my god. What are you, in third grade, or something, Draco? Wow, can you say immature?" Kitza said sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Blow me!" Draco said, glaring at the Gryffindor.

"Are you offering?" Jazzy asked, winking at Draco.

"You're not really my type, although I do know someone who is." Kitza responded.

Draco punched Blaise in the arm really, really hard.

"OW FUCK! Dammit Draco! I'm sick of this." Blaise yelled before punching Draco in the face.

"HEY!" Jazzy shrieked. "This is all your fault anyway Blaise!" She said before marching up and punching Blaise in the face.

"FUCK! If anyone else decides that beating up Blaise is a good idea, they will get hexed so hard they won't be recognizable! I'm god-damn fucking sick of this!" Kitza screamed before storming out of the common room.

Jazzy and Draco both glared at Blaise before they stormed back to the Slytherin common room. Carma looked at Blaise apologetically before following the two out of the common room.

"It's safe to say you're screwed, mate." Ron said, looking at Blaise.

Harry stared in shock as the ebony haired girl stormed out. "Okay, did anyone else see the explosion?" He said.

"Sorry mate, I was too occupied with Zabini punching Malfoy and Jazzy punching Zabini. I'll talk to her about that too, mate." Ron said looking at Blaise.

"You ok, love?" Seamus asked.

"Face and arm hurts, probably should go to Pomfrey about the punch in the face." Blaise responded dazedly.

"Um... You're not worried about your... friendships?" Ron asked, looking at Blaise in confusion. "First thing I'd be worried about. Except I wouldn't be worried about Malfoy. He's a git anyway."

"Um... Ron, I think he's in shock. Seamus, you should take him to Pomfrey. I'm going to go find Kitza before Snape finds her." Harry said as he headed out the portrait hole.

"Ya I better go find Jazzy. Talk some sense into her." Ron said, smiling at everyone. "I'll try to make her see reason, Blaise." He walked out of the portrait hole.

"Come on, love. Let's go to the Hospital Wing." Seamus said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

Kitza was wandering around outside, making her way out to the lake. She needed calm. A few minutes later Harry found her. "Are you all right?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. I was just sick of their fighting. I've been inadvertently pulled into it after Draco tried to kill Blaise the other day, and it's driving me crazy. I can't believe Jazzy punched him. I'm a little pissed at her right now." Kitza said.

"I see. You want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"Um... Not really." Kitza replied.

"Ah. Can I join you in observing the calm, then?" Harry asked.

"Of course." came the reply.

Draco and Jazzy were walking down the hallway when Ron ambushed them.

"Jazzy! You shouldn't have punched Blaise. He's your friend." Ron reasoned.

"I know... It's just, I'm closer to Draco. He's my friend too. I can't stand up for one and not the other one. Now I'm confused." Jazzy said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry. It's unbecoming of a Slytherin." Draco said.

"Shut up, Draco." Jazzy said, punching Draco in the face.

"Calm down!" Ron said, grabbing Jazzy's arms.

"There now it's even." Jazzy said. "I hit them both, because they're both idiots!"

"How's that?" Draco asked, rubbing his cheek which was definitely going to bruise.

"Blaise shouldn't have done whatever it was that he did and you should just forgive him already. It's not that big a deal." Jazzy said, flailing her arms around.

"Ya. Harry forgave me for telling everyone that he was gay. Though I took a fist to the face too." Ron said, rubbing his cheek from the memory.

"He hit you?" Jazzy asked, surprised.

"I deserved it." Ron said.

"So did Draco. Both times. And Blaise did in a way too." Jazzy said. "I should find him and apologize. And you're coming with me." She said to Draco.

Blaise stumbled into the hospital wing, still in a daze. Draco knew what he had told Kitza. He didn't regret telling her, and he was sure Draco would forgive him if their plan was successful.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Madame Pomfrey said as she swept into the room.

"Got punched in the face." Blaise responded.

"By whom?"

"A friend." Blaise responded ambiguously.

"Good to hear I'm still considered a friend." Jazzy said as she walked in with Ron, and dragging a grumbling Draco, who's face was turning purple.

"She came to talk to you." Ron said, giving Blaise a look that clearly said that he talked some sense into his girlfriend.

"Cool. Look, Jazzy, I had my reasons for telling her what I did. I won't reveal them, not yet at least." Blaise said.

"I'm sorry for punching you, Blaise, but you did deserve it. And Draco, I'm sorry for punching you too, but you were on my last nerve." Jazzy said, smacking Draco upside the head.

"I forgive you. I agree that I may have deserved that, but Draco deserved my punch as well." Blaise replied.

"Ya he totally deserved the one I gave him too. He's being an idiot." Jazzy said, glaring at Draco. He remained staring at the wall and pretending that he wasn't there. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Fuck! You're the most abusive person I've ever met!" Draco screeched. Jazzy glared at him and inclined her head towards Blaise. "Fine! Zabini I forgive you for blabbing my secrets to a Gryffindor."

"I apologize for telling her." Blaise responded.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you think... Come on, all you gotta do is push the little button below... 


	13. The Closet

**A/N:** Here it is, the chapter I know at least one person has been waiting for me to put up. The plan is set into action... that's all I'm going to say. As with the last chapter any hints I give will spoil the whole chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Closet

Later that evening, Kitza was lounging around the common room with Ron and Harry. The plan would take place tonight. She and Blaise had talked about it. "Hey Harry? I got something I wanna show you."

"Sure, lead the way." Harry responded, his curiosity piqued.

Kitza lead the way down to where the closet was. "It's in there Harry. It's really cool. Hand me your wand, don't want you to lose it in the dark."

Harry handed her his wand and opened the door. He stepped in. And the door shut behind him.

Kitza chuckled as she locked the door. "The door's locked, Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked, but Kitza didn't respond, she was busy hiding in the shadows waiting for Blaise.

Harry went silent.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey Draco? Wanna go torment the Hufflepuffs?" Blaise asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Draco asked, grabbing his wand, hugging Jazzy and leaving the safety of Slytherin.

Blaise embraced Jazzy as well, and he whispered in her ear. "Follow close, but stay out of sight... and bring the video camera."

"What the bloody hell?" Jazzy said, staring at Blaise's back. "Carma, we're going hunting. Get the video camera."

"What for?"

"Dunno, just do it." And they followed behind Blaise.

Blaise paused by the closet. He easily spotted Kitza in the shadows, only because he knew she'd be there. "Hey Dray, I think I heard rumours of Hufflepuff couples loving to use this closet."

From the shadows, Kitza slowly levitated Draco's wand out of his pocket. Blaise caught it quickly and hid it.

"This is going to be sooo much fun!" Draco said, smirking at his friend before opening the door and stepping in. "What the bloody hell. Potter what are you doing in here?"

Blaise shut the door quickly, replacing the locking charm on it.

"You're on my foot!" Draco complained.

Blaise laughed. "Come out Kitza. They're locked in."

Kitza came out of the shadows. "Now, we wait."

"Come out girls." He whispered.

"What's the point in this?" Jazzy asked, looking around.

"And what's the point of this?" Carma asked, holding up the video camera.

"Remember when you told me that Harry likes Draco?" Blaise said.

Jazzy and Carma nodded.

"Remember that secret that Draco told me not to tell you on the second day of school?" Blaise continued.

Again Jazzy and Carma nodded.

Blaise motioned for them to back away from the closet. "Dray's in love with Harry. I told Kitza during Potions that day we brewed the Veritaserum. We've been plotting this since then."

Jazzy smirked. "You owe me fifty bucks dude!"

"Fuck!" Carma said, before digging in her pockets for the money.

"You bet on this?" Blaise and Kitza asked at the same time.

"Oh, and the video camera is for if the plan was successful. Catch'em in the act." Kitza said.

Jazzy and Carma's faces lit up.

"We're gonna see them naked?" Jazzy asked.

"They might have sex?" Carma asked.

"This is heavenly!" Both girls said at the same time.

"I'm watching this tape every night!" Jazzy said, sighing and closing her eyes. Carma following in her wake.

"You three are disturbing. Although, Kitza didn't try to videotape Seamus and I." Blaise said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"It's not like I have much choice in the matter, Malfoy. There's not a lot of space in here."

"How long do you think they'll keep us in here for, because frankly I've spent enough time with you this year to last me a lifetime."

"Right back at ya." Harry said. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Blaise lured me out with the promise of torturing Hufflepuffs."

"Kitza lured me in here wanting to show me something."

Silence and then. "Bugger!"

"What!?"

"That bitch and that slimy git!"

"Are you calling Kitza a bitch, ferret?"

"With good reason, Scar-head. They lured us in here for a reason. And I will castrate Zabini as soon as I get out!"

"What's the reason, Malfoy?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"Oh, come on, Draco!"

"No... don't call me that!"

"What? Draco? Would you prefer me call you 'Dray-Dray'?"

"Bloody Jazzy! No. Never ever, ever call me that. Or I'll call you Harry-kins."

"Is that it?"

"It bugs the hell out of me when Pansy calls me that."

"Yeah, I noticed she tends to hang off of you a lot, must drive you crazy having to put up with her ugly face."

"I turned it into a pug. Best thing I ever did!"

"Let me guess, the night you tried to kill Blaise?"

"Ya. Uncle Severus changed her back though. Would've made life more pleasurable to see her as a dog for the rest of her life."

"_Uncle_?"

"Father made me call him that. Guess he kinda is. He's my godfather. Did you know that?"

"Wow. My godfather and your godfather hate each other..."

"Severus is a grouch."

"And Sirius is immature."

"I bet Severus has never been laid. I mean who would want to?"

"I don't even want to know about Sirius..."

"He's sleeping with Lupin."

Harry spluttered.

"Ya. It's the way they touch each other. So obvious. Don't know how anybody missed it."

"Now I know how Ron felt when we told him Jazzy liked him."

"Weasley couldn't tell?"

"No."

"Thought he was smarter than that. Guess I was wrong."

"He's smart, just completely and utterly oblivious."

"Must be terrible to deal with. I mean Granger's been in love with him forever and he still hasn't figured it out."

"I know, I figured it out back in fourth year."

"Second."

"Bugger you."

"You want me to bugger you?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry stuttered. "W.What?"

"You heard me."

"You... and me? I thought you hated me."

"I mean, it's not like it's the first time I've tried."

The proverbial light bulb went on in Harry's head. "Hogsmeade. It was you wasn't it. Under the table."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Draco said innocently.

"Bullshit."

"I would never feel you up under the table with my foot at the three broomsticks in front of all of your friends."

"The buggers. I think I get what you were talking about earlier."

"Yup. They're evil. And I bet Jazzy and Carma are in on this too. Trying to make my life more miserable."

"Draco. Shut up." Harry said as he shoved the blonde up against the wall, crashing their lips together.

Draco wrapped his arm around the boy-who-lived and returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"When are they going to fuck?" Jazzy asked, yawning from her spot beside Carma.

THUMP.

"What the hell?" Carma said.

Blaise checked the monitoring spell. "I think that was the beginning. Give it a minute... or two."

Kitza grinned. "Did you hear the part about Hogsmeade?" Sudden realization hit her... "He kicked me, trying to find Harry's leg."

"How did none of us see this? I mean Harry must've been all hot and red and stuff." Jazzy rationalized.

"Absolutely. Can't believe we missed it!" Carma said sadly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry's hands rushed down Draco's sides, pushing his robes back. His mouth moved to suck on Draco's neck.

"Merlin Potter" Draco moaned.

"What d'ya want Malfoy?" Harry said huskily as he pushed Draco's robes off his shoulders allowing them to fall to the floor.

"You." Came the swift reply. Draco pushed Harry away only to pull him back when he'd removed Harry's robes.

Harry moaned moving his hands under Draco's shirt, caressing the smooth skin beneath.

Draco growled. "Stop fucking around, Potter."

Off came Draco's shirt and Harry's hand snaked it's way down Draco's stomach and under the waistline of the blonde's trousers.

Draco unbuckled Harry's pants and they fell to his feet. Draco looked up. "You need new clothes."

"Yeah, well, blame my bloody relatives." He said, as he yanked down Draco's pants.

"Less talking, more shagging."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blaise was uncomfortable. He was having a rather difficult problem.

Kitza, Jazzy, and Carma took one glance at Blaise and laughed.

"Having a problem there, Blaise?" Kitza asked innocently.

"Maybe you need a cold shower?" Carma asked, smirking.

"Or perhaps a quickie with Seamus." Jazzy said, grinning at Blaise.

Blaise ducked his head. "Shut up."

"Don't worry we'll all need a good shag after this." Jazzy said, waving her hand dismissively. "Where's Ron?"

"Lucky bitch." Kitza said bitterly.

Blaise chuckled and leaned towards her. "Missing Fred?"

"How? When... At the shop. Dammit. Don't say a word. Harry's the only other one that knows. They," Kitza motioned to the other girls, "don't even know."

"Um... sorry to interrupt, but I think they've got onto the main event." Jazzy said, ear pressed against the closet door. "There's a hell of a lot of moaning going on."

"Whoa. Loads of moaning. Wish I had a boyfriend right about now." Carma said sourly.

Blaise unlocked the door. "Have fun girls."

Jazzy grabbed the camera and opened the door. She froze for a few seconds before remembering what she was supposed to do and began filming.

"My gods, the hottest thing I've ever seen!" Carma said, watching the two boys in fascination.

Blaise and Kitza took one look at the closet, glanced at each other, anticipating what would happen once Draco and Harry realized they were being filmed, and high-tailed it out of there.

"I'm heading to hide with Fred, I'll see you in the morning, if you survive." Kitza called.

"Lucky bitch. I'm going to find Seamus, and then we'll have to find somewhere to take shelter." Blaise called back.

Kitza sprinted to the statue of the one-eyed witch. "Dissendium." She climbed into the tunnel and took off down the passage. She crawled out of Honeydukes, and sprinted to the twins' place. "Fred, George, let me in!"

"What the bloody hell! What's going on?" George asked, looking at Kitza in confusion. "Malfoy gonna kill you this time?"

"That's one of the two that are going to kill me." Kitza replied.

"Fred's not here. He's having dinner with Mum and Dad." George said, opening the door wide enough to let Kitza in. "You can floo him there if you want."

"Um... maybe you should get him here. In case he hasn't told your parents about us?" Kitza replied.

"He's got a big mouth. He's probably talked about you non-stop since he got there. Plus I just don't feel like talking to him right now." George said, before heading upstairs. "It's called The Burrow."

"Fuck." She walked to the fireplace. "The Burrow." she called.

"Well, now. Who's this?" A red-headed male answered from the other fireplace.

"George asked me to call, I'm a friend of theirs. There's an emergency at the shop. Fred's needed here." Kitza said, making up a story as she went along.

"She's lying mate. No emergency. And she's not a friend of mine. She's Fred's girlfriend." George said, as he came back downstairs.

"Well, well, well. She's a far step up from that ditzy blonde thing he was dating last year. FRED!!!!!!!!!!!!! EMERGENCY AT THE SHOP!!!!!!!! Nice talking to you, love. By the way, I'm Charlie Weasley. You know Ron Weasley by any chance?"

"I'm a Gryffindor seventh year. Of course I know your brother." Kitza replied. "Fred and Ron have mentioned you a couple of times."

"It's cause I'm their favourite sibling. Isn't that right George?" Charlie said, winking at George.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night." George answered.

"How come you didn't date Ron?" Charlie asked.

"He's a bit too oblivious for my tastes." Kitza replied.

Fred came running down the stairs. "What's the emergency?"

"Your girlfriend, brother dear. She's nice." Charlie said, smiling at Kitza, he leaned in and whispered something to Fred before walking away. "MUM!!!!!!!!!! DAD!!!!!!!!! RON'S BEING AN IDIOT AT SCHOOL AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kitza burst out laughing. In her books, Charlie was cool. "Hey Fred. Sorry to bother you, but I've got a murderous Gryffindor and Slytherin after me. Come protect me?"

"Draco?"

Kitza nodded.

Fred thought for a moment. "Harry? What the bloody hell did you do?"

"Tell you if you come here."

"All right." And he stepped through the fireplace.

"Blaise, Carma, Jazzy, and I are hiding for our lives. We locked Harry and Draco in a closet together." Kitza explained, figuring that Fred would probably tell his twin anyway if he hadn't already been down there.

"Bloody hell! Are the two of them dead?" George asked.

"Um... no... seeing as they're the ones that we're hiding from." Kitza replied. "See... Blaise and I combined some information of ours and found out something rather interesting..."

"What was that?" George asked.

Fred's eyes went wide. "Harry...and... Oh gods."

Kitza nodded.

"Sweet Merlin! Harry likes Malfoy? And Malfoy likes... Harry? This is impossible." George said, confused beyond belief.

Kitza nodded. "Don't you dare say a word to anyone." She said before grabbing Fred's arm and dragging him upstairs.

TBC...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one. I have to say this is one of my favourite chapters... Let me know if you liked it as well. 


	14. The Effects of Locking Boys In A Closet

**A/N:** Okay, first of all, I apologize for not posting over the weekend, I usually post Tuesdays, Thursdays, and once over the weekend. If I don't, feel free to send me a private message to kick me in the butt and remind me to post. I have a question for all of you reading this, are the chapters a good length, or would you prefer longer chapters? I'm not shortening them, the story's long enough as it is.

Here's chapter 14... in which Draco gets mad, Kitza pranks a Weasley Twin, and Ron is stupid.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Effects Of Locking Harry and Draco In A Closet

"This is sooo bloody hot." Jazzy said, zooming the camera lens in.

"I'm gonna have sweet dreams tonight." Carma said, smiling at Jazzy.

Draco was the first to look up. He closed his eyes and opened them again before screaming. "I'LL KILL YOU BLOODY BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry took on the deer in headlights look for a moment. "FUCK!" He yelled and grabbed the closet door pulling it shut.

"You just did!" Jazzy said. "And I got it all on tape!"

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS BAD WHEN I WAS OUT TO GET BLAISE. YOU'RE SOOOO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"In all fairness, he helped. In fact, he's the one that brought us out here. And Kitza was involved too." Carma said, Jazzy nodding in her wake.

"We know, but you're the ones who were filming, so you're the dead ones." Harry replied coldly.

"Dude, run!" Jazzy screamed, running up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, Carma following in her wake. Jazzy pounded on the portrait hole. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry threw on his clothes, and booked it out of the closet, Draco following only a moment behind.

Hermione pushed the door open. "Oh. It's you." And she started to close the door again.

Seamus intercepted the closed door and rushed the two Slytherins up to his dorm room. "What the bloody hell?"

"Blaise. Thank god. They're on their way up here. We're soooo dead. Seamus do you happen to have a broom?" Jazzy asked.

"No... Harry and Ron do though." Seamus said.

"I'm borrowing Ron's. Blaise you're driving." Jazzy said, grabbing Ron's broom. "Tell Ron it was a matter of life and death and I'll return it in the morning."

"Fuck. I hate flying." Blaise said, reluctantly climbing onto the broom.

"So do we. But I'd rather fly than die." Jazzy said climbing on behind Blaise, Carma climbing on behind her.

"Don't be scared, love. You'll do fine." Seamus said, kissing Blaise goodbye.

They headed away from the Gryffindor tower, swinging around to head towards Slytherin. "Where d'ya wanna go?" He asked.

"Slytherin girl's dorms. Draco can't get in there from the common room. It'll be safe, if we hex Pansy." Jazzy said, pointing to the window.

Blaise turned them toward the dorm, flying in through the window.

"BLAISE ZABINI!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?!?!?!??!" Pansy said, covering herself with a blanket.

"Jesus, Parkinson put on some clothes." Jazzy said, shielding her eyes.

"Ya. I think I've gone blind." Carma said, looking anywhere but at Pansy.

"We're hiding from Draco. He's feeling murderous again." Blaise responded.

"Well, he'll be glad to know that I know exactly where you are." Pansy smirked, walking towards the door.

"Good thing you won't be able to tell him." Blaise responded. "Silencio!"

Draco ran into the Slytherin common room closely followed by Harry. "They're in here somewhere. I can feel it."

At that moment Pansy came rushing out of the girls dorms, flailing her hands. She was obviously trying to tell Draco something. Her lips were moving but no sound was coming out.

"She's been hexed." Draco said, reaching into his pocket for his wand. "That bloody bastard. He took my fucking wand. Potter undo it!"

Blaise was laughing. Draco's wand was in his hand. "I'll bet he's missing this right now."

Harry reached into his pocket. "Shit. Kitza has my wand, the bloody bitch."

Kitza was too busy to remember the wand sticking out of her robes, which were lying forgotten on the floor.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Draco yelled.

"YOU ALREADY DID!!!!!!!!" Jazzy yelled from the dorms.

"That bloody bitch." Draco ran to the stairs.

"Um... Draco..." Harry tried to warn the blonde about the girl's staircases.

Draco got halfway up and was feeling quite triumphant, until the staircase turned into a slide and he fell on his face.

Jazzy, Carma and Blaise could be heard laughing their asses off upstairs.

"They have to come out eventually." Draco muttered, pulling himself off of the floor. "I say we sleep out here and wait for them."

"I agree. They're the ones we're likely to get. Kitza probably ran off to hide with the twins again." Harry added.

"Parkinson, go upstairs and tell Zabini, Bleu, and Spyze they have 10 hours to live." Draco said, lying down on one of the couches.

Pansy ran upstairs, and Harry joined Draco on the couch.

Draco snuggled up with Harry and soon fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Sirius and Remus were searching for Harry. Sirius went up to the Gryffindor common room, where Seamus said that Harry ran out of the common room soon after entering it. He went into Harry's trunk and took out he Marauder's Map.

"We'll find him with this baby, Moony." Sirius said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map came to life.

Remus searched the map, his eyes widening when he saw where Harry was. "Siri, look in the Slytherin common room."

Sirius' eyes went wide. "My god. He's... cuddling with... Malfoy?" He shook his head. "Bloody hell, Blaise Zabini's in Jazzy Bleu's bed with both her and Carma Spyze! What the bloody hell is going on?"

Remus searched for Kitza. No luck. "Kitza Rayne's gone. She's not in the castle. Why... of course... They've probably done something worthy of the Marauders."

"Come on, Remmie. Let's go get Harry." Sirius said, making his way to the Slytherin common room. The map gave him the password. "Sirius Black should die." He glared at the map. "Bloody Snape."

Remus chuckled. "Sorry Siri, it is kinda funny." They entered the common room.

"CUB!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET UP!" Sirius yelled.

Draco Malfoy fell off the couch.

Harry glanced up at the doorway, and saw the map in Sirius' hands. "Oh shit."

"We were looking for you all morning. We wanted to have breakfast with you. What the bloody hell are you doing in here, with him?" Sirius asked, glancing at the Malfoy on the floor.

"Um... It's Blaise and Kitza's fault." Harry responded vaguely.

"And why the bloody hell is Blaise Zabini sleeping with Carma Spyze and Jazzy Bleu?" Sirius asked.

"He's what?" Draco asked, snatching the map from Sirius' hands and looking at the three Slytherin's in the girls dorms. "He's never gonna live this down."

"Should we tell Seamus as revenge?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Definitely. Then all will be forgiven. With Zabini, anyway. Let's tell Weasley as well and then we'll be square with Jazzy too." Draco said, smirking evilly. With that Draco rushed out of the Slytherin common room, Harry hot on his heels.

"Well... that was a little strange." Sirius said, shaking his head at his mental godson and even more mental Draco Malfoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, in Hogsmeade, Kitza walked out of Fred's bathroom, glancing over at her still sleeping boyfriend. She dressed and walked out of the room, stopping cold in the doorway. Three redheads were sitting at the table. One she easily identified as George, another that looked very familiar, and the other... she had no idea who he was. She figured that they were two of the other Weasley brothers.

"Well, well, well. Finally coming up for air I see." George said, smiling sweetly at Kitza.

"Shut up or I'll hurt you." Kitza replied.

"Hey, Fred's girlfriend. Sorry, love. Forgot your name." Charlie said, with a friendly smile.

"Right, I met you last night. It's okay, I've forgotten yours too." Kitza replied with a laugh.

"Charlie Weasley at your service." He answered, picking up the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Kitza Rayne, and it's suddenly dawned on me that I never actually told you my name last night." Kitza added with a smile.

"Didn't know Fred had a new girlfriend. What was the old one called again?" The other Weasley boy asked.

"Mercedes, Bambi, Candi... It was some kind of stripper name is all I know, mate." Charlie said, grinning at his older brother.

"This one's Bill by the way. So rude, never introduces himself." George said, shaking his head.

"Oi! I introduce myself all the time. Name's Bill Weasley. Heard you were friend's with our little brother." Bill said, smiling at the young girl in the doorway.

"Ickle Ronniekins." George said, batting his eyelashes.

Kitza laughed as she walked further into the room. "He has a girlfriend, too. And I'm better friends with Harry. Ron keeps annoying me by being exceedingly oblivious." She said with a smirk.

"A girlfriend?" Charlie asked. "This wasn't mentioned last night. From you or Fred."

"Fred didn't say anything?" George asked, eyes going wide.

"I know who it is." Bill said, grinning.

"Who do you think it is?" Kitza said disbelievingly.

"Hermione Granger. Had money on it for years." Bill said, smiling.

"Well, you bet wrong." Kitza said ambiguously.

"Bloody hell!" Bill yelled.

"Well, if it's not Hermione, then who is it?" Charlie asked, completely confused and a little mad. He had a bet on that pairing too.

"I actually do know who it is. Met her and everything." George bragged.

"I can tell you she's not a Gryffindor..." Kitza added.

"I've got 10 Galleons on Ravenclaw." Bill said.

"20 for Hufflepuff." Charlie added.

George opened his mouth. "I've got..."

"Shut up George." Kitza said as she dashed over to him and covered his mouth. "Unfair advantage. You already know." Then she turned to the other two Weasley's. "You're both wrong." She said with an evil smirk.

"You're kidding!" Charlie said, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Slytherin, but Ron hates Slytherin. Everything and everyone to do with Slytherin." Bill said, looking as confused and astounded as Charlie.

"She beat up Malfoy." Kitza said plainly, then added, "On the first night we were there, in the middle of the Great Hall."

Bill and Charlie were left speechless.

"Told us she turned him into a girl too. With a little help from her friend." George added.

"Wow. I bet he looked hot!" Charlie said.

"That's disgusting." Bill said, gagging.

"No it isn't. Malfoy is hot as a guy too." Charlie said, glaring at his brother.

"Mate, you're gonna make me sick." George said, pushing his plate away.

"Me too." Bill added, turning a very interesting shade of green.

During the entire exchange, Kitza glanced back to her boyfriend's door, where he was apparently still sleeping in bed. "Hey, any of you know an evil way to wake up Fred? He's been sleeping a little too long for my tastes." She said with an evil smirk.

"I can think of plenty." George said, grinning.

"Get used to it love. Weasley's sleep like the dead." Charlie added.

"Yup. Feel kinda sorry for Mum." Bill added.

"Kay, I'm gonna use an old classic on him. I need a bucket." Kitza said with a grin.

"And I need a Pensieve. I never want to forget this moment." George said, summoning a bucket of water and turning his fork into a pensieve.

"I gotta see this." Bill said, Charlie nodding in agreement. They followed Kitza into Fred's room.

Kitza carried the bucket into the room. She dumped the water on the sleeping redhead.

"GYAAH!" Fred screamed as he bolted upright. "What the bloody hell? Kitza!?" He said in amazement, staring at his girlfriend in shock.

George, Charlie, and Bill were too busy laughing to say a word. George was lying on the floor, Charlie was holding the wall for support, and Bill was leaning against the doorframe to keep himself upright.

"Time to get up, love." Kitza said cheerfully.

Fred glared at her. "I don't believe it... You'll fit in amazingly with the family." He said, shaking his head.

"If you really don't believe it." George said, between laughs. "I'll have the memory saved."

"Too good not to save it." Charlie said, holding his sides.

"I love this girl." Bill said, hiccupping.

Fred's eyes widened. "Bugger off, all of you. I need to get dressed." He said with a mild glare at all of them.

"Good idea, mate." George said, leaving the room.

"Ya, excellent." Bill agreed, following George out of the room.

"We have to get to Hogwarts, so we can destroy Ronniekins' morning." Charlie said, following his brothers.

Kitza followed behind them. "I guess I should make sure that Harry hasn't killed my best friends, and Blaise. Ron'd be pretty pissed if Harry killed his girlfriend."

"You're friends with Ron's girlfriend?" Bill and Charlie exclaimed.

Kitza nodded.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco Malfoy entered the Gryffindor common room, an evil smile on his lips. Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Lavender Brown were all staring at him in disbelief. That is, until Harry came running in after him.

"Weasley, just the man I wanted to see." Draco said, smiling at Ron.

Ron had the decency to look frightened. "You... were looking for me?"

"Yes, we were." Harry replied with a smirk.

Ron looked between the two of them in confusion. "What for?"

"And Finnegan. We were looking for you too." Draco said, sitting on the couch closest to the boys in question.

"Looking for a three-way Malfoy?" Seamus asked, with a wink.

Draco's smile disappeared. "Disgusting. No!"

"You wanna tell them, or should I?" Harry asked, inwardly laughing at Draco's disgust.

"You tell Finnegan. I'll tell Weasley." Draco said, grinning evilly at Ron.

"Or we could tell both of them at the same time." Harry said.

"You're no fun, Potter. Fine. Finnegan, Weasley we have news about your girlfriend and boyfriend." Draco said, smiling at Ron.

"Is Jazzy ok?"

"What happened to Blaise?"

"I'm so sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this." Draco said, looking like he was very happy to be the one with the news.

"You're not bloody sorry, you're rather enjoying this." Harry interjected.

"And you're not?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am, just not as much as you are." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Fine. Weasley, your girlfriend was sleeping with Finnegan's boyfriend." Draco said, waiting for the blow he knew was coming.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron yelled, grabbing his wand and rushing out of the common room.

"Ron is so stupid sometimes." Seamus said, shaking his head and following the red-head out of the portrait hole.

"I have to see this." Draco said, following in Seamus and Ron's wake.

"Me as well. Serves them right." Harry replied sprinting after Draco.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you think, and let me know if you think the chapters are long enough. Again, I'm not shortening them, as I said earlier, the story's long enough with the chapters at this length. I think I've divided it up to chapter 23, and it's only up to January, it's got another 253 pages after that. 


	15. Not Again!

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait... I got sidetracked on the weekend by watching the first two POTC movies; I still haven't seen the third one yet... I should be soon, I hope. My internet decided to shut down on me on Thursday so I wasn't able to update, and Tuesday I was way to tired to even think due to me not sleeping properly because I've been stressed out and pissed off about my job.

Anyway, here's chapter 15... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Not Again!

"Do you think it's safe?" Jazzy asked, looking at the door with disdain.

"Dunno, dude. They could still be out there. Maybe there's someone out there we could signal to." Carma said, glaring at the door.

"One of you go check, you can easily dash back in here if they're still out there." Blaise replied.

"Fine. I'll go." Jazzy said, opening the door and clambering down into the common room.

"Ah... Miss. Bleu... that's right isn't it? That's her name?" Sirius said, looking at the girl on the staircase.

"That's my name. Are Draco and Harry still here?" Jazzy asked.

"Nope, rushed out of here pretty quick. Right Moony?" Sirius said, looking at Remus.

Remus nodded tiredly.

"BLAISE! CARMA! IT'S SAFE!" Jazzy yelled.

"Lower the volume." Sirius complained.

Carma climbed down the stairs and sat on the couch.

Blaise stepped onto the first step, waiting for the change in the stairs. He slid down from the girls dorm, landing gracefully at the bottom on his own two feet. "Thank the gods. I never want to see the inside of any girls dorm -ever- again." He said with a shudder.

"With our luck, you'll probably be sleeping there for the rest of the year." Jazzy pointed out.

"I am not sharing a bloody room with that bitch, Parkinson." Blaise responded shortly.

"We could always off her." Jazzy pointed out.

"Yup. I wish we'd done it the day we met her." Carma added.

"I've been wanting to do that since first year. Perhaps we can feed her to the Giant Squid or whatever dangerous monster Hagrid's found this year." Blaise added.

"You shouldn't be talking about a fellow student that way." Sirius said, looking at the three.

"You're one to talk, Padfoot." Remus answered with a quiet chuckle.

"Awwww. They've got pet-names for each other. Isn't it cute." Jazzy said, going puppy-dog eyed at the thought, Carma following in her wake.

"You have no idea how close to the truth you are Miss. Bleu." Snape said, entering the common room. "How did you two manage to get in here anyway?"

"I -am- a teacher, Severus." Remus replied tiredly.

"Ya, Snivellus!" Sirius said, glaring at the Potions Master.

"Let's get breakfast, dude. I'm hungry." Jazzy said, making her way to the portrait hole.

"Food does sound tempting. After the night we had, we deserve it." Carma added, following Jazzy.

Blaise followed them. "I am rather hungry... but are you sure the Great Hall is a safe place for us to go? We could go to the kitchens." He added.

"Ya, we could, but I don't think Harry and Draco will commit murder in front of the entire school. Too many witnesses." Jazzy said. "Plus I want to see Ron. We have unfinished business."

"I can relate to that. Shay and I do as well, thanks to your sudden, but not unwelcome, interuption." Blaise replied.

"Better not be unwelcome. We coulda left you there to deal with Harry and Draco on your own." Carma said, linking her arm with Jazzy's.

"ZABINI!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!" Ron yelled.

"Bloody hell. Not again." Blaise sighed in defeat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The four Weasleys and Kitza walked up the road from Hogsmeade towards the castle.

"This is going to be soo much fun." Charlie said, grinning.

"Can't wait to see Ronniekins' face." Bill agreed.

"It's going to be heaven." George said.

Kitza and Fred ignored them.

"Wonder what Ronniekins' girlfriend is like." Charlie said, Bill nodding in agreement.

"A little weird from what I understand. Met her one time." George said.

Kitza looked over. "Jazzy's cool. Don't ever mess with her, she'll kick your ass." She said, before turning back to her boyfriend and continuing their quiet conversation.

"Wonder what the two of them are talking about." Bill whispered to his brothers.

"Don't know mate. Don't particularly want to either." Charlie whispered back.

"Probably about their little love session." George answered, gagging at the thought.

"Feel sorry for ya, mate." Charlie said. "I wouldn't want to be party to that much hetero-sex."

"I wouldn't want to be party to any of my little brother's sex, no matter the gender." Bill said, looking green at the thought.

"Shut up!" George yelled.

Fred and Kitza glanced at George, eyebrows raised. "Do we want to know what that was about?" Fred asked.

"I would." Kitza added.

"No." George answered, looking away.

"Nothing at all." Charlie agreed.

"It was just something stupid." Bill said, clapping a hand to Charlie's back.

"Fucking bullshit, but whatever." Kitza replied.

"Are we there yet?" George whined.

"How much longer?" Bill whined.

"I wanna go home!" Charlie whined.

Fred glared. Kitza redirected his attention and ignored the other three. She easily tuned them out.

"Where would Ronniekins be anyway?" Charlie asked.

"Probably in Gryffindor tower, moron." Bill said, glaring at Charlie.

"He could have easily been in Slytherin." Charlie said, shrugging.

"Ya, messing around with his girlfriend." George said.

"Well which one is it then?" Charlie asked.

"Most likely Gryffindor." Kitza replied. "That's usually where we all hang out. Slytherin quartet included. The only one who ever protests is Draco." She said matter-of-factly.

"Are we there yet?" Bill whined.

Kitza leaned into Fred, whispering in his ear. "Silencing charm." She said.

Fred shook his head. "Shut the hell up Bill. We'll be there in a minute." Then he turned back to his girlfriend.

"Bloody twins!" Bill muttered.

George smacked him in the head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What's the matter Ron?" Jazzy asked, looking at her very pissed boyfriend.

"You stay out of this!" Ron yelled.

"I knew this was gonna be good." Draco said, grinning evilly.

Harry chuckled as he put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Zabini, step away from my girlfriend." Ron said, raising his wand.

"What the hell, Weasley? Shay what the bloody hell's going on?" Blaise asked, confused.

"Malfoy and Harry came into the Gryffindor common room this morning to tell me and Ron that you and Jazzy were sleeping together." Seamus said.

"They were sleeping with Carma too." Draco added, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"DRACO! You bloody arsehole! You're bloody fucking dead!" Blaise shouted.

"I'm not mad at you, love. Ron's the one with the stick up his ass." Seamus said, pointing at Ron.

"Ron... we weren't having sex. We were sleeping. We had people after us." Jazzy said, giving Draco and Harry a very meaningful look.

"There was nothing sexual about it. It was the only place we could hide." Carma added.

"How did you get there?" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

"Oops. Your broom's in my dorm room. I'll give it back later." Jazzy said, looking very sheepish.

"YOU BLOODY BITCH!!!!!!!!! YOU TOOK MY BROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" Ron yelled, advancing on Jazzy and Blaise.

Kitza walked into the room, 'What the fuck?' She thought. "Petrificus Totalis!" She yelled, pointing her wand at the screaming redhead.

"Whoa. What's wrong with Ron?" Charlie asked, Bill, George, and Fred looking on in shock.

"He just tried to murder us. I get the whole kill Zabini thing, no offence, but I'm his fucking girlfriend. You'd think he'd have more respect for me than a stupid broom." Jazzy said, glaring at Ron's stunned form.

"What happened to his broom?" The four older Weasley's asked.

"I took it." Jazzy answered.

"Big mistake." George said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Huge." Charlie agreed.

"I'm surprised you're still breathing." Bill said.

"Yeah, you should be dead by now." Fred added.

"She might have been if I hadn't petrified him." Kitza responded. "What the fucking hell happened here? And why aren't you two trying to kill us?" She turned to Harry and Draco with a glare.

"Easy. We went after Zabini, Bleu, and Spyze last night. You were nowhere to be found. We chased them to Gryffindor tower, where they obviously found Zabini, and escaped to the Slytherin girls dorm room. We then waited for them in the Slytherin common room. Lupin and Black came and found us and we saw them... Harry what was with that map? Anyway we saw them on that map sleeping together in the dorm room. We rushed off to Gryffindor to tell Weasley and Finnegan as revenge. Then we followed them out here to watch the drama unfold." Draco answered.

"I'll tell you about the map later." Harry replied.

"I see. Draco, you're fucking stupid." Kitza replied. She walked over to Ron. "Ron, before I take the spell off, do remember that Blaise is gay. Very obviously gay."

"Hey!" Blaise exclaimed defensively.

"It's true, mate. You were all grossed out just from sleeping in a girl's dorm. Think of it." Jazzy said, smiling sweetly at her friend.

Blaise glared.

"I'm sure that any sleeping together that was done in the Slytherin girls dorms was harmless sharing of the bed. Besides, Jazzy wouldn't do that to you." Kitza continued. "Finite Incantatem." She said, removing the spell.

Ron got up and looked at Blaise and Jazzy sheepishly. "Sorry."

Jazzy smacked him upside the head. "You better be sorry."

"What was the revenge for?" Bill asked, looking to Draco.

"We found Draco and Harry fucking in a closet." Jazzy answered, before her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. "Fuck!"

"WHAT?!?!!?!" Ron yelled, looking to Harry.

"Nice going there, Jazzy." Kitza replied sarcastically. "But, revenge is still sweet."

"You bloody bitch!" Draco yelled, glaring at his friend.

"Harry? Is this true?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry.

Harry had an idea. Ron already looked like he was going to murder Harry. He grabbed Draco and spun around, kissing him.

"Ah disgusting." Ron said, glaring at Harry and Draco and walking away in a huff.

"That's soooo hot!" Jazzy said, going all mushy.

"Mmmmm sooo sexy!" Carma said, joining Jazzy in mushiness.

Kitza nodded in agreement.

Fred looked away, looking slightly green.

Bill and George turned around, looking pale.

Charlie joined the two Slytherin girls, as they turned to mush.

Blaise just stared.

Seamus' eyes went wide and before anyone could do anything he grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged him away.

Blaise allowed himself to be dragged out of the room and off to some unused storage closet.

Draco allowed himself to be kissed, but pulled away from lack of oxygen.

"I could get used to this." Jazzy said, grinning.

"Me too." Carma said nodding.

Draco glared at the two girls and walked away in a huff, much like Ron had earlier.

Harry went after Draco.

"Um, guys? We need to get to class." Kitza stated.

TBC...

* * *

Leave me a review... They make me smile... 


	16. Beating Up Draco, Again

**A/N:** Hey look, this one's on time, sorta. It's only an hour late. I really did mean it a few chapters back. If I don't update on Tuesday, Thursday or by Sunday, feel free to message me and remind me to update.

* * *

Chapter 16: Beating Up Draco, Again

Sirius Black made his way into the classroom to start his very first lesson at Hogwarts, ever. When he walked in, however, he noticed that his godson wasn't sitting with his best friends. He was sitting with Malfoy. In the front row. Ron Weasley was sitting in the very back of the room, with Hermione Granger rubbing his back consolingly. Jazzy Bleu, Carma Spyze, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan, and Kitza Rayne were all sitting on the opposite side of the room. Jazzy Bleu was glaring at Hermione Granger; Harry and Draco were glaring at Jazzy; Carma, Blaise, and Kitza; Ron Weasley was glaring at Jazzy, Blaise, Harry, and Draco. This was going to be an interesting class.

"Good morning. I'm Sirius Black and I will be teaching this class." Sirius announced.

"Where's the sexy professor?" Jazzy asked, turning from her glaring contest with Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked, eyes wide with shock.

"You know, Professor Lupin. He's sexy!" Jazzy said.

Kitza shook her head.

Ron glared at Jazzy.

"Not nearly as sexy as you though." Jazzy added as an afterthought.

Harry stared at Jazzy. 'What the hell?' He thought.

"Don't mind her Professor Black, she's a whore." Draco said, smirking evilly in Jazzy's direction.

"You're dead!" Jazzy said, leaping across the room and jumping on Draco. She began beating him violently with her fists.

"HELP!" Draco shrieked.

Sirius stood stock still. This was something he never thought he'd see.

Kitza and Harry jumped out of their seats. Kitza grabbed Jazzy and pinned her arms to her side. Harry grabbed Draco, helping him off the ground enjoying the fact that he was able to touch Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy ten points from Slytherin. You brought that upon yourself." Sirius said. "You can wait until after class to go to the Hospital Wing."

"Dray, you all right?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll kill her later." Draco said, glaring at Jazzy.

Jazzy returned the glare.

Kitza sighed.

"Anyways... Professor Lupin is sick today. He'll probably be back in a few days. I'll be taking over for him while he's sick. So today we are going to be learning about the Patronus charm." Sirius said, smiling at everyone.

"Already know that one, mate." Seamus said, yawning from his seat.

"Yes, well some of you don't. So we'll learn it anyway." Sirius answered. "Read the chapter on the Patronus charm and practice the charm with a partner." he added. "I'll be pairing you up. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger and Jazzy Bleu, Seamus Finnegan and Kitza Rayne, Carma Spyze and Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Ernie Macmillan. Harry would you like to help me out? Walk around the room and help anyone who isn't getting it. Get to work."

Draco walked to the back of the room and glared at Ron. "Weasley."

"Malfoy." Was the swift reply.

"Hiya Blaiseykins." Pansy said, smiling sweetly.

Blaise tensed in anger. 'Die bitch DIE!' He thought. "Pansy." He said through clenched teeth, attempting to restrain himself from killing her on the spot.

"Bitch." Jazzy said, as she slipped into the seat next to Hermione.

"Whore." Hermione responded icily. "You'd better watch your boyfriend."

"Touch him and I'll kill you!" Jazzy threatened.

"Hey Seamus." Kitza said.

"Hey Kitza." Seamus replied.

"Longbottom." Carma said.

"H..hi." Neville responded nervously.

Carma raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Ron got the charm on the first try; Draco wasn't so lucky. Took him six tries before he got mist. Ron laughed at him.

Pansy failed miserably, and ended up clutching Blaise's arm in sorrow.

Blaise breathed deeply. His almost endless patience was swifty running out. He glared at the girl. He'd managed to get the charm after three tries, he'd had a bit of help from Seamus the year before out of curiosity.

Jazzy managed to get the charm on the third try, much like Blaise had. Hermione, of course had it on the first. Jazzy had glared at her.

Kitza took a bit longer to get it. It took a memory about the previous night for her to finally get it. Seamus managed on the first try, yawning after he'd completed it.

Carma managed to get it on the first try, suprisingly. As did Neville, though that was only because of the DA in their fifth year.

"Ok, class. I'd like a volunteer to come up and demonstrate." Sirius said, glancing around the room. "Mr. Malfoy, if you'd be so kind."

Draco grumbled and swore, but slowly made his way to the front of the class.

Harry leaned over and whispered to Draco. "Use what happened in the closet yesterday. Before the door opened."

Draco smirked and stood beside Sirius.

"Ok, Mr. Malfoy. Go for it." Sirius said.

Draco focused on the memory of the previous night as well as the memory of Ron's rage this morning. "Expecto Patronum." His Patronus came out, but it was shapeless.

Harry grinned, and winked at Draco.

Sirius caught the exchange, but refused to acknowledge it. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy. 5 points to Slytherin." He said, reluctantly.

Harry grinned at his godfather.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The 8 students made their way to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"I'm soooo hungry dude." Jazzy said to Carma.

"Me too." Carma agreed.

"Shut up, you bloody whores." Draco said, scathingly.

Jazzy pounced on Draco and began beating him up, again.

Carma jumped in and began helping Jazzy beat Draco up.

Kitza and Blaise glanced at each other and shook their heads before continuing on to the Gryffindor table.

Ron glared at Harry. "Get your stupid boyfriend off of my stupid girlfriend."

"Ron, your girlfriend is beating up my boyfriend. You should be the one over there." Harry replied.

"Truthfully, I'm rather enjoying it." Ron said, smirking at Harry.

"Fuck. I guess I've gotta go rescue him once again, since I'll have an extremely pissed off boyfriend if I don't." Harry said with a sigh as he got up. "Hey Jazzy!"

"Sod off, Harry." Jazzy growled, continuing to pummel Draco.

"He brought this upon himself." Carma said, helping in the pummelling.

"Potter, if you don't help me now... I won't sleep with you... ever again!" Draco said, from his spot underneath the two girls.

Harry looked thoughtful. "I'm sure the girls wouldn't be too happy about that." He said with a smirk directed at the two girls.

"Right now, I could care less. Calling me names. He deserves it." Jazzy screeched.

"He deserves worse." Carma said, making eye contact with Jazzy.

"Too true." Jazzy said, delivering one final kick to Draco before linking arms with Carma and skipping away.

Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes. "I'm in big trouble, aren't I?"

"I tried my best. Want to find somewhere to hide?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Slytherin's don't hide. It's beneath us." Draco said, getting up and brushing off his robes. "Come on, Potter. Let's eat."

Harry shook his head at his boyfriend. 'Gods, he's as oblivious as Ron.' He thought.

"Jazzy, how come you're sitting all the way over there?" Ron asked as the Slytherin girls sat down.

"I'm not speaking to you." Jazzy answered, grabbing a plate and filling it with food.

"You're an idiot." Carma said, joining Jazzy in the food gathering.

"Yeah, and so is Draco." Kitza said, sending a smirk in Harry's direction. Harry grinned as he realized that she'd heard their short conversation.

Draco turned a violent shade of red. "How dare you! I'm not an idiot!"

Seamus shook his head. "Ya, mate you are."

"And slightly oblivious too." Kitza added.

"You and Ron have soo much in common." Jazzy said, smirking.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Ron and Draco shouted at the same time.

"I rest my case." Jazzy said, digging into her chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Draco, you are oblivious, because you didn't catch on that when Harry asked if you wanted to find a place to hide... He was really asking if you wanted to find somewhere to shag." Kitza replied with a smirk.

Harry turned almost as red as Ron usually did.

"Wow, Draco. You really are an idiot." Jazzy said, looking at said blonde.

"Shut up!" Draco said, pouting.

"Look, he's turned all cute again." Jazzy said, reaching over and pinching Draco's cheek.

"Awwwwww" Carma said, pinching Draco's other cheek.

"Now would you like to find somewhere to hide, Dray?" Harry asked in the same tone he had earlier.

"Later, Potter. Right now I'm going to eat." Draco said, smacking Jazzy and Carma's hands away from his face.

Jazzy and Carma began whispering to each other.

Harry wasn't completely satisfied with Draco's answer. He then remembered the incident in the Three Broomsticks. Revenge. His hand snaked down to rest on Draco's thigh.

Draco choked on the pumpkin juice he had just tried to swallow.

"You alright Dray-Dray?" Jazzy asked, consolingly, smacking his back to relieve the choking.

"Yes, Dray, are you feeling all right?" Harry purred quietly in Draco's ear, glancing briefly at Kitza.

Kitza kept her face blank, except for the faintest hint of a smirk.

"Sod off, Potter." Draco growled.

"Not yet." Harry purred as his hand slid to the inside of Draco's thigh.

Draco's face turned red.

"Dray-Dray! What's the matter? You hot or something?" Jazzy asked, concerned for her friend.

"Something for sure. Vengance is sweet Dray." Harry responded quietly. His hand moving a little higher up Draco's leg.

Draco spluttered.

"You ready to come with me yet?" Harry purred seductively.

"Ya... um... we have to..." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

"Guess there was something up." Jazzy said, smirking evilly in the direction in which Draco and Harry had fled.

Kitza laughed.

Blaise looked at the laughing girl, "What'd we miss? And where's Draco and Harry?" He asked, his attention shifting from his boyfriend, whom he'd been ignoring the rest of table for.

"Harry was feeling Draco up." Jazzy informed. "Sweet revenge I think."

"Ah. Harry finally got his revenge. I do believe Shay and I need to be somewhere. See you all later, or not." Blaise responded, before pulling Seamus out of the Great Hall, sending Kitza a wink as he left.

Kitza grinned.

"Bloody bastard. Wish I could run away with someone right about now." Jazzy said, glaring at Blaise's empty seat.

"Um... hello?" Ron said, waving a hand in Jazzy's face.

"I'm not speaking to you." Jazzy answered.

"Oh Ron, it's okay, come on, let's go up to the common room." Hermione said sweetly, sending a smirk to the Slytherin girl.

"Ok, Hermione. Let's go." Ron said, grabbing Hermione's arm and walking with her out of the room.

"That's it!" Jazzy yelled, rushing out of the Great Hall for the solace of her dorm room.

"Well, that was interesting at least." Carma said, looking at the doors. "Should we go after them?"

"I'll go after Ron, keep Hermione off him. You go after Jazzy; maybe we can get them back together, preventing Hermione from moving in on Jazzy's boy again." Kitza said replied.

"Deal." Carma said, rushing toward the Slytherin common room.

Kitza dashed out of the Great Hall, quickly catching up to Ron and Hermione. "Hey Ron? I need your help with something."

"With what? Hermione was going to show me something." Ron whined.

"It's Jazzy, something's happened to her." Kitza lied.

"What? Is she ok?" Ron said, going completely rigid.

"Come on, I'll take you to her." Kitza said, smirking at Hermione.

"Ok. Take me to her. I hope that she isn't hurt." Ron muttered to himself.

Hermione glared at the girl and stormed off towards the Gryffindor Common room.

Once the other girl was gone, Kitza turned and looked at Ron again. "I'm sorry, Ron, don't be mad, but Jazzy's fine. Pissed off at Hermione, though. Which is why I lied; I was doing it to get rid of her. I need to talk to you." She said calmly.

"You could have always said that you needed to talk to me. I coulda got rid of Hermione. Wouldn't have been any of her business anyway." Ron said, looking at Kitza. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Hermione's trying to split you and Jazzy up. She's jealous." Kitza stated softly.

"Jealous? Why?" Ron asked, completely confused.

"Because she thinks she's in love with you." Kitza replied.

"What?! Why didn't she ever say anything?" Ron asked.

"You'll probably have to ask Harry about it. I'm only aware of it because I've noticed things." Kitza replied.

"I'd go ask him now, but I don't think I want to know what he's doing right now." Ron said, grimacing.

"Then go find Jazzy, she's only mad at you because of Hermione. Go sweep her off her feet. Give her a dozen roses. Red preferably." Kitza said with a smile.

"Looks like I've got to make a stop at the twins' place." Ron said, dashing off.

Kitza continued on to the Common Room, before stopping, and turning around, heading towards the dungeons to find her best friends.

"Jazzy!" Carma shouted from the common room.

"SHUT UP!" Draco Malfoy yelled from his dorm room.

"GO BACK TO BLOWING POTTER!" Jazzy yelled as she entered the common room.

"OR GO BACK TO FUCKING POTTER!" Carma yelled.

"I HATE YOU-"

Harry cut Draco off firmly with a kiss.

"THANKS POTTER!" Jazzy and Carma shouted.

"You alright, dude?" Carma asked, sitting on the couch with Jazzy.

"Just pissed off." Jazzy said, glaring at the wall.

"Right, well. Do remember that Ron's still hot." Carma said.

"True. But he's also an idiot." Jazzy reasoned.

"A hot idiot." Carma said, trying to point out the obvious.

BANG BANG.

TBC...

* * *

Oooh, cliffie... let me know what you think... 


	17. Weasley Dinner And Spying

**A/N:** Okay, I feel really bad for not updating, so I am apologizing profusely. Here's chapter 17... in which we find out what the banging was, the occurrence of a Weasley family dinner, and spying on people.

* * *

Chapter 17: Weasley Dinner and Spying

"Yo Carma! Jazzy! You in there?" Kitza shouted from outside the Slytherin common room entrance.

"Sirius Black should die." Jazzy yelled.

"That must have sucked for Sirius when he came to find Harry and Draco. They upstairs, by the way?" Kitza said.

"Yup. Fucking like jackrabbits." Jazzy answered, staring up the stairs blissfully.

"Mmmm an image that will never ever leave my head." Carma said, sharing a smile with Jazzy.

Kitza chuckled. "And Blaise and Seamus are probably doing the same thing up in Gryffindor."

"More than likely. But Harry and Draco are hotter." Jazzy reasoned.

"The hottest." Carma agreed.

They all turned to the portrait hole, as they heard banging.

"Sirius Black should die." Jazzy yelled for the second time.

Ron made his way into the room, soaking wet and carrying a dozen roses.

Kitza winked at Carma, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the common room.

"You brought me roses?" Jazzy squealed.

Ron nodded.

"SHUT UP BLEU!" Draco yelled, before a groan was heard and then silence.

Ron shuddered. "Harry's up there isn't he?"

"Duh!" Jazzy answered. "I love the flowers. Where'd you get them?"

"Store in Hogsmeade." Ron answered.

"How sweet." Jazzy said, smiling at Ron.

"Come with me. I have a surprise for you." Ron said, grabbing Jazzy's hand.

The two left the Slytherin common room together.

"Dude what do you think's gonna happen?" Carma asked.

"Do you even have to ask? You and I are probably going to be the only lonely ones in our group." Kitza said.

"Dude, let's go spy on Seamus and Blaise." Carma said, grinning at Kitza.

"Of course. Let's go!" Kitza said.

Ron dragged Jazzy through the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"Where the hell are we going?" Jazzy asked, looking at her surroundings with disdain.

"It's a surprise." Ron answered.

Jazzy pouted.

They walked to the twins' shop and Ron knocked on the door.

George answered the door. "Little brother. What brings you back so soon? FRED! RON'S HERE... AGAIN!"

Fred came down the stairs. "Ah, I see you've returned, little brother." He said with a smirk.

"Hello sexy-twins." Jazzy said, smirking at the twins.

"Right." George said, letting Ron and Jazzy into the shop. "Is she always like that?"

"Unfortunately." Ron answered grimly. "She hits on Harry, Malfoy, Seamus, and Blaise on a daily basis. She even hit on Professor's Lupin and Black."

"Remus and Sirius?" George asked flabbergasted.

"She hasn't hit on Snape too, has she?" Fred said worryingly.

"Not yet. It's gonna happen. Just for the freak out value. I wanna see how many detentions I'll get for hitting on Snape." Jazzy answered.

Fred chuckled. "You're going to break our record at this speed."

"It makes me feel all special just thinking about it. The girl who beat the Weasley twins' detention record. And I'm only in my very first year at Hogwarts. I mean, I've already had a week detention on my first day for beating up Draco. Then I got three detentions in one class." Jazzy rambled.

"Who'd you get the week of detention from?" George asked.

"Snape. Who else." Jazzy answered.

"Of course." Fred said. "You may kick us out of second place by the end of the year."

"Second place?" Jazzy asked.

"First place is held by the most amazing pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen." Fred said worshipfully.

"The Marauders. The men we wished we could've been." George said, smiling happily.

"Enough of this. We've got a place to be." Ron said, glaring at the twins.

"Right. The place." George said, smiling at Ron.

Jazzy looked confused. "What place?"

"You'll see. Come on." Ron said, dragging Jazzy to the twins' fireplace. "The Burrow."

"Fred, we gotta see this." George said, grinning at his twin.

"Of course. And make sure that Charlie and Bill don't let anything slip about Kitza and I." Fred grinned.

"Good idea, brother dear. The Burrow." George yelled as he stepped into the fireplace.

"The Burrow." Fred followed.

"Fred, George. How are you dears? Are you hungry?" Molly asked, helping the twins up and helping to brush them off.

"Mum, bugger off." George said, pushing her hands away.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Molly shrieked.

"'Ello Mum." Fred said, knowing to not make the same mistake his twin just did.

"Fred dear, give your mother a hug and a kiss." Molly said, rushing toward Fred.

Fred allowed her to hug him. Obediently kissing his mum on the cheek.

"Hello boys. How's the shop?" Arthur asked, clapping each twin on the back.

"Business is good, Dad." George answered, smiling at his dad.

"Who else is here, Dad?" Fred asked.

"Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron came through a minute ago with a young lady, the two of you, and we're getting Albus to send Ginny." Arthur answered. "Not quite sure what this about."

"Well it gives me a chance to make a huge dinner like I used to." Molly said, bustling back to the kitchen.

"Didn't know she missed us that much." George said.

"It does make sense though, brother." Fred replied.

"She may have pretended to be annoyed with us-" George started

"-But deep inside she always loved us." Fred finished.

"It's so great to be back home. Let's get a seat brother dear." George said, walking into the dining room. He sat beside an empty chair.

Fred walked into the kitchen, making sure he stood close to his oldest two brothers.

Bill and Charlie's eyes lit up as they laid eyes on Fred. "Hey Mum!" Bill started.

Each of Fred's hands found their way to the back of Bill and Charlie's heads. "Not one word about Kitza. She won't be happy about it. She can be as violent as Jazzy when she's angry." He whispered.

They both shut their mouths as Molly came into the room with dishes of food, Percy following with more dishes, and Arthur carrying the last of the dishes.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked, looking at his parents. Jazzy just felt out of place.

"She should be here soon dear." Molly answered, setting the table.

"Yes, Ronald. She'll be here soon." Percy repeated.

"Shut up Percival!" George shouted, glaring at Percy.

"Yes, Percival, do shut your mouth!" Fred said.

"Listen to your betters, Perce." Bill said, grinning at Percy.

"And your elders." Charlie added.

"And mind your own fucking business." Ron said.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Molly shouted.

Jazzy giggled.

Fred winked at Jazzy.

"Awww. Flirting with me already eh?" Jazzy asked, causing everyone at the table to stare at her.

"Dumbledore sent me home. What's going on?" Ginny asked entering the room.

Fred shook his head.

"Ginny dear. Look at you. You've gotten so big." Molly gushed, rushing over to Ginny and enveloping her in a hug.

"Yes, Ginnykins. So big." George sassed.

"Ginny, come sit with your favourite brother." Bill said, making room for Ginny beside him.

"Then she should be sitting here." Charlie said, moving for Ginny to sit with him.

"No. Ginevra should be sitting with me." Percy said, smiling at Ginny and glaring at the other boys.

"Gin. Sit with me." Ron said, pulling the empty chair closer to him.

Jazzy looked around. "No Ginny come sit with me." she sassed.

"I think I'll sit with Fred. He didn't insult me." Ginny said, making her way over to Fred.

Fred grinned evilly.

"Well at least she chose one of us." George said, smirking triumphantly at Percy.

Percy sat down beside George and Ron. Both groaned.

"So, what was this dinner all about?" Molly asked looking at Ron.

Ron stood up. "I wanted to introduce you all to my girlfriend, Jazzy."

Jazzy blushed and ducked her head.

"Congratulations Ron, honey." Molly gushed.

"Yes, congratulations, Son." Arthur said, smiling at his youngest son.

"Already knew. Haven't had the pleasure of meeting her though." Charlie said, grinning at Jazzy.

"Ya. Same here." Bill said, following in Charlie's wake.

"Knew and met her she's kinda-" George said

"-Weird, but she's cool, though." Fred finished.

"Why thank you." Jazzy said.

"How did you meet Ron, dear?" Molly asked.

"We go to school together." Jazzy answered.

"Are you in Gryffindor too?" Arthur asked.

"No, but she's friends with a Gryffindor who's friends with Harry and Ron." Fred interjected quickly.

"Oh! What house are you in, sweetheart." Molly asked sweetly.

All the Weasley children, minus Percy, exchanged looks.

"Um... I'm in Slytherin." Jazzy answered.

"Well that's nice, dear." Molly said, Arthur nodding in agreement.

Ron sighed, happy that Jazzy had been accepted.

"A Slytherin. She's probably a Death Eater!" Percy shrieked, completely outraged at having a Slytherin at his dinner table.

"She's not. She beat up Draco Malfoy-" Fred began.

"Several times. She also turned him into a girl for a day." George finished.

"Kay, that's creepy." Jazzy said, looking between the twins.

"It's a twin thing." Ron said, shaking his head. "Percy shut your mouth!"

"Yes Percy, dear. Stop saying rude things about Ron's lovely girlfriend." Molly said, smiling at Jazzy.

The Weasley family continued having dinner, slowly getting to know Ron's girlfriend.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kitza stood at the top of the stairs to the Slytherin 7th year boys dorm, Carma standing right beside her. The door was open and they were peering in. Two boys - one blonde, one brunette - were on one of the beds, rather immersed in their fucking.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Jazzy asked, still smiling from her dinner.

"Well, at first we were up in Gryffindor spying on Blaise and Seamus, but they caught us and kicked us out, so now we're spying on Draco and Harry. It's fucking hot." Kitza explained, her eyes never leaving the writhing forms in the room.

Jazzy joined the two girls in spying on Draco and Harry. "Aren't you going to peel yourselves away from this long enough to hear where I was... actually... don't. I'm enjoying this too much."

"You can talk while we watch. They've got a silencing spell up, they can't hear us." Kitza said.

"I wanted you to ask... my god! Those two are insatiable. And my god they're huge!" Jazzy said, eyes widening slightly.

"Guess we got our answer. Harry's insatiable in the bedroom." Carma said, looking at Jazzy for a second before turning back to the scene that was Harry and Draco.

Kitza shrugged. "Where'd you go tonight?" She asked.

At that moment Seamus and Blaise came through the portrait hole.

"Ah! Love, we missed our chance." Seamus whined.

"Damn, thought we'd be the only ones down here." Blaise added.

"You can take my place for a maximum of 10 seconds." Jazzy said, eyes glued to the scene.

Kitza crouched down. "There, one of you now has a view."

"Thanks, darling." Blaise said as he stood behind her and peered into the room.

Jazzy took pity on Seamus and also crouched down.

Draco looked up and saw the five people staring at him and Harry. He shook his head. Pulled his wand out from under his pillow, slammed the door and locked it.

"FUCK!" Kitza swore.

"Bloody hell." Blaise said.

"I hate Draco!" Jazzy whined.

"So do I!" Carma said. Then her eyes lit up. "We do have that tape though, dude."

"That's right, we do." Jazzy said.

"Carma, go get it." Kitza said. "And again, I ask you, where were you tonight?" She then asked Jazzy.

"The Burrow." Jazzy answered.

"You met the Weasley's? Cool." Kitza said.

"Yup. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, and Ginny. Oh and Arthur and Molly too." Jazzy said. "It was mega sweet for him to introduce me to his family."

"Ya, well, he did need a little bit of a push." Kitza replied. "Who's Percy?"

"The biggest asshole I've ever met." Jazzy answered.

"I see. How come?" Kitza asked.

Blaise shrugged. He wasn't that interested. He turned to Seamus and raised an eyebrow.

Seamus smiled, and pulled Blaise toward him. He then kissed him.

Somehow they both ended up on the couch.

"He thought I was a Death Eater." Jazzy explained.

"What?" Carma asked, shocked.

"That bastard." Kitza commented. She turned to ask Blaise something. And froze. 'Damn. Where's Fred when I need him.' She thought, 'Right, probably still with his parents. Damn.'

"Hmmm. Think I'll go up to Gryffindor." Jazzy said, not taking her eyes off of the makeout session.

"Bitch!" Carma said, glaring at Jazzy as she stumbled out the portrait hole. "I'll go get the Harry/Draco tape."

They settled down and watched the video on the camera.

Severus Snape entered the common room. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the two boys on the couch. "Finnegan! Zabini!" He shouted.

Kitza looked up from where she and Carma were hiding. "Oh shit." She whispered.

Blaise shot up. "Yes... sir?" He said, frightened.

Seamus just looked at the floor.

"20 points from Gryffindor. And 20 from Slytherin as well. I should not have had to see that." Snape said, shuddering.

"Y...You wouldn't have... but... we'relockedoutofmydorm." Blaise answered.

Snape strode across the common room and up the stairs to the boys dorm. He unlocked the door and went inside. "Malfoy?!? Potter?" He came back downstairs, looking completely stunned and disgusted. He walked back up to the door. "Finite Incantatem. Get dressed and come downstairs."

Draco had the nerve to look scared.

Harry hid his face in the pillow. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He muttered into the pillow, quietly.

"We just did, love. I think we're in big shit because of it too." Draco muttered. He grabbed his robes and extracted himself from Harry.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." Harry was panicking.

Draco took Harry's hand and they made their way downstairs, where Draco noticed Blaise and Seamus with Carma and Kitza sitting in the corner.

"You four are in a lot of trouble." Snape said, sneering at Harry and Seamus.

"Six." Sirius said from the doorway.

TBC...

* * *

Reviews make me happy and want to update sooner... please review! 


	18. What is Jazzy Doing!

**A/N:** Okay, okay... please don't get too mad. This is really late, because the last few weeks of my life have been insanely busy. Here's the next chapter... enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18: What is Jazzy Doing?!

Snape turned to look at him. "What are you on about, Black?"

"I... found these two in the Gryffindor boy's dorm." Sirius said, grimacing and shoving Ron and Jazzy into the room, both in various states of undress.

Kitza held back chuckles. 'hehehe...If I'd been with my boyfriend, I wouldn't have gotten caught.' She thought.

Jazzy's robe was hanging open exposing her school skirt and her bra.

Draco looked like he was going to be sick.

So did Blaise.

"Nice underwear, Jazzy." Seamus said, grinning at her when she turned red and pulled her robe closed.

"Shut up, Seamus." Jazzy said, glaring at him.

"Draco I'll be taking 20 points from you for that disgusting display. Potter it'll be 50 for you." Snape said, glaring.

"That's not really fair, Snivellus." Sirius said, glaring at Snape.

"I agree. You only took 20 off Seamus!" Kitza announced as she stood up from behind the couch.

"That'll be 10 from you, Ms. Rayne." Snape said, glaring at her.

Kitza shook her head. "You know, that really isn't fair, sir. I'm here because this is where my friends are. I won't abandon them just because they're Slytherins when I've known them for five years, and it's not yet after curfew." She said calmly and politely.

"Do be quiet, girl. Or I will take more points from you. Black, give me my student. I'll deal with her." Snape said, glaring at Jazzy.

"Hey Snape. What's up?" Jazzy asked, smiling sweetly at her Head of House.

Kitza stared at her friend in shock. She was hitting on Snape! Wait 'til she told Fred.

"Miss. Bleu. You're in a lot of trouble." Snape said, sneering at her.

"Oh, come on. You're just jealous that it was Ron and not you." Jazzy said, smirking.

Draco stared at her in complete shock. No one talked to his godfather that way.

Sirius hid a smile behind his hand. This was making his night. Wait till he told Remus.

Seamus just stared at Jazzy as if she was mental.

Carma knew Jazzy had an angle the minute she opened her mouth, still she was surprised that her friend was hitting on the ugliest person in the entire school.

Kitza choked. Her jaw would have dropped to the floor if it had been realistically possible to do so.

Snape's normally pale face, grew red with anger. "Miss. Bleu. I'll see you in detention tomorrow night."

"Knew you'd want to get me all alone." Jazzy said, winking at Snape.

Snape glared at her. "Add another night Miss Bleu."

"Ah you're becoming transparent. Wanting me all to yourself like that." Jazzy said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"That's it. I've had enough of you. That's another week. Plus the two I already gave you tonight. Now get out of my sight." Snape growled.

"Ok sweetheart." Jazzy said, escaping to her dorm room before Snape could land another detention.

"Be sure to tell your little girlfriend that got her another detention." Snape said, glaring at Ron and leaving the common room.

"Ron... 10 points from Gryffindor." Sirius said, shaking his head. "Next time. Lock the door, close your curtains and put up a silencing charm."

"That didn't stop Snape from walking in on Draco and Harry." Kitza replied.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry. "I thought I taught you better than that cub."

"Awwwww. Cute nickname." Jazzy said as she re-entered the common room.

"You got another detention, Jazzy." Draco said, looking at the girl.

"Ron, tell them 19." Jazzy said winking at her boyfriend.

"Sure thing, love." Ron answered.

Kitza looked confused. 19? 19 what? "So how many detentions is that now, Jazzy?"

Ron looked at Jazzy who shook her head.

"19. Really Kitza, pay attention." Jazzy said, glaring at her friend.

"She's trying to break the twin's record." Ron informed.

"Ah. I see. Good luck with that, just don't drag me into any unwanted detentions, kay?" Kitza asked. "We should head back to Gryffindor. Well, those of you who aren't planning on staying here with their lovers."

Ron and Seamus shook their heads.

"I'm staying." Seamus said.

"Me too." Ron said.

"Sorry Kitza, I'm staying too." Harry responded.

"Damn you all. Now I've gotta walk to Gryffindor by myself. Carma come with me and keep me company up in Gryffindor? Please?" Kitza asked.

Carma walked over to Kitza and whispered in her ear. "Fuck that. There's gonna be two sets of sex-gods going at it in here. I'm staying to spy."

"Fine. Get it on tape for me, will ya? I don't wanna get caught by Snape again." Kitza asked.

Carma nodded.

"Miss. Rayne, I'll walk you back to Gryffindor tower." Sirius said, smiling at the girl. "Harry, don't get caught again. It will be totally disappointing to Moony and I. Ron, please don't let Severus find you in here. He will kill you. Mr. Finnigan same goes to you. Good night Miss. Bleu, thanks for making my night. Night everybody else. Come along Miss. Rayne." He added walking through the portrait hole.

"Harry, can I borrow the cloak and map if I need to?" Kitza whispered.

"Hey, Potter. You said you'd tell me about that map later!" Draco said, catching Kitza's whisper and glaring at Harry.

"That's fine with me, Kitza." Harry replied. "And I can tell you now if you want, I just can't show you, cause she'll have it."

Kitza nodded.

"Sneaking off to see Frank Weasley again?" Draco asked, in a hushed whisper.

"Fuck. That's three of you now." Kitza swore under her breath.

"I won't say anything. On one condition." Draco said, smirking.

"What is it?" Kitza asked.

"I get to be there when you tell Weasley over here." Draco said.

"I can agree to that, Jazzy and Carma will probably be there too. You, Harry, and Blaise are the only ones who know, in the castle. Ron, Percy, and Ginny are the only one's of the Weasley siblings that don't know. Though, Ginny knows I'm seeing someone, she just doesn't know it's her brother." Kitza whispered.

"Hey lover-boy, Dray-Dray, B-laise, cutie-pie Seamus guess where I went tonight!" Jazzy said excitedly.

"Right, I've gotta go. See ya all laterz!" Kitza called and then she headed out of Slytherin, where Sirius was still waiting for her.

"Where did you go tonight?" Draco asked, knowing if he didn't pretend to be interested she'd go on all night.

"Where'd you go?" Harry asked.

Blaise shrugged, he wasn't interested the first time, and he wasn't that interested this time.

"I'm pretty sure you already said something about this." Seamus said. "Though I was preoccupied. Where were you?"

"Ron took me to the Burrow to meet his parents." Jazzy gushed while Ron turned red.

"Neat. How many of his brothers did you meet?" Harry asked.

"All of them. I hate Percy. He's an asshole!" Jazzy raged.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"What did he do to incur your wrath?" Draco asked, completely interested in the answer.

"Thought I was a Death Eater." Jazzy said, curling her fists in her lap.

"Only Death Eaters in here are Crabbe and Goyle. Oh and probably Parkinson too." Draco said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Mate, did you just tell us who the Death Eaters were?" Ron asked, completely thunderstruck.

"Ya. Potter's my boyfriend. Don't particularly want him to die at the hands of those ex-Death Eaters." Draco said. "Especially Parkinson, she'd probably have her way with you first, love."

Harry looked horrified at the thought. "Dray, we have things that we need to discuss."

"What's that love? You need protection against Parkinson. I'll kill her if she so much as touches your robes." Draco said, rubbing Harry's arm soothingly. "Which reminds me, we should go shopping. Get you some new robes. And clothes too."

"I appreciate the offer of protection, but I can probably look after myself. And if you really think that you need to buy me new clothes, then fine. And we need to discuss the map, Dray-love." Harry replied.

"Never said you couldn't protect yourself, love. But you don't know Parkinson. Third year, mate. She broke into my dorm and tried to have her way with me. Took Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle to get her off me. And I'll buy them so long as I get to pick them all out. Let's go have our discussion." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand.

"Shay and I have got stuff to do, involving a silencing charm. See you all in the morning." Blaise said as he dragged Seamus up to the dorm.

"Night night B-laise, cutie-pie Seamus, Dray-Dray, and lover-boy." Jazzy shouted as the boys went up to the dorm. "HOLD ON!"

"Bloody hell woman." Draco said, coming back out. "What?"

Jazzy ran up to her dorm.

Draco looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

Ron shrugged and shook his head.

"Here use this to fly into my dorm." Jazzy said, handing Ron his broom.

"Why'd we have to wait?" Draco asked, confused.

"Felt like making you wait." Jazzy said, disappearing into her dorm.

"Night, Malfoy." Ron said as he flew into the girls dorm.

Carma was safely hidden inside the closet in the boys dorm with her video camera in hand.

TBC...

* * *

Reviews make me happy and push me to update faster. 


	19. Christmas Discoveries

A/N: All right, here's chapter 19. We've finally reached Christmas. This is the beginning of the holidays, and the next two chapters will be Christmas Day. I do like this chapter: discoveries are made, which lead to some interesting situations.

* * *

Chapter 19: Christmas Discoveries

The months passed, and it was now a couple of days before Christmas break.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came up to the Gryffindor common room, where the Slytherin quartet and Gryffindor quartet were currently hanging out.

"Cub, we want you home this year for Christmas." Sirius said.

Harry grinned. "I'd love it. Can everyone else come too? Especially Draco?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course. Molly requested Jazzy's presence anyway. Charlie and Bill and the twins requested Kitza and Blaise's presence. And Carma and Seamus are welcome too of course. What about Hermione?" Sirius asked, looking straight at Harry.

"Um... We haven't really been talking to Hermione lately. She can't stand the Slytherins, and Kitza. She especially dislikes Jazzy due to her relationship with Ron." Harry said reluctantly.

Hermione had stopped on the stairs at that.

"She's just a jealous bitch, cause she couldn't get Ron to fall in love with her and I managed it without even speaking to him." Jazzy said, smiling at Ron, who squeezed her hand.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be there anyway. I'd rather die than spend Christmas with all of you Slytherin-loving idiots!" Hermione said icily before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

"Never thought I'd see the Gryffindor trio come to an end." Sirius said, shaking his head sadly at Hermione's behaviour.

"It seems as if Hermione more likely was replaced. Seamus seems to have joined the group." Remus said.

"What did you get me for Christmas, Ron?" Jazzy asked, grinning stupidly.

"I'm not telling you. It's supposed to be a surprise." Ron said, grinning just as stupidly.

"My god, they've gone all retarded over each other." Draco muttered, shaking his head.

"They're so sweet, they're making me sick. And I'm a hopeless romantic." Kitza groaned.

"I'm with you on them making me sick due to all the sweetness." Harry agreed.

Remus grinned at Sirius.

"Lily and James weren't even this sickening." Sirius said, grinning at Harry, Remus, and Kitza.

"Hey! Shut up!" Jazzy said, glaring at Sirius, Harry, Remus, Draco, and Kitza.

"I agree with them. You two are disgustingly sweet." Carma affirmed.

"Fuck all of you. Professors included." Jazzy said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"We're not usually like this." Ron said, grinning at his friends.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

All twelve of them had packed into one compartment on the train. Harry had sat on Draco's lap, Jazzy on Ron's, Seamus on Blaise's, Luna on Ginny's. Carma, Kitza, and the two adult took their own seats. They made it to the manor with no problems, and before entering Sirius warned everyone that had never been there to step quietly. Upon entering silently, there was a CRASH!

There was a jumble of screaming from the hallway.

Sirius swore and put his hand on his forehead. "I'm going to have a headache, Moonster."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU STUPID EVIL WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jazzy yelled, causing Sirius' mother to stop her ranting and stare at the girl who had bothered to speak to her in that way.

Sirius looked at Jazzy in shock. "You shut her up!"

"She was pissing me off." Jazzy answered with a wave of her hand. "Let that be a lesson to you, you evil stupid crazy ass bitch." she added pointing a finger at the portrait.

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place. My home sweet home. That evil woman was my mother. Feel free to yell at her all you want. Now, we have a shortage of rooms around here, what with all you Weasley's staying here, as well as you unexpected guests. So here's how we're rooming you. And when I say we, I mean me." Sirius said, grinning at the group.

"Don't forget me. I wasn't against your rooming ideas." Remus added.

"Never said you were, Moony. Ok, down to business. Harry you'll be rooming with Ron." Sirius said.

"What?" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Merlin, let me finish. Draco and Jazzy will be staying in there with you. We've put extra cots in the room. Bet you won't be needing them, but Molly insisted. Ginny and Luna you'll be rooming with Carma. Molly insisted Luna have a cot too. Seamus and Blaise you'll be rooming with Kitza. Again with the extra cots." Sirius said, grinning.

"Not that I'll be staying in the room most of the time anyway." Kitza muttered low enough that only Harry, Draco, and Blaise heard her.

"I request being roomed with Percy." Charlie said, holding hands with a tall blonde wizard with great hair.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because he's completely against mine and Josh's relationship and it'll piss him off. Plus Fred, George, Bill, Ginny, Ron, and I have a bet on how long he'll stay. Gotta make it harder for him so I'll win." He stated grinning at Ron and Ginny.

"Right. Percy and Charlie it is. Bill and Fleur, Molly and Arthur are staying at the Burrow, but they will be here for tonight, Christmas eve and day and for New Years eve and day. The twins will be sharing a room as always. Watch out Jazzy, Kitza, Carma, Seamus, Luna, Josh, Blaise, and Draco. They like to randomly apparate into people's rooms." Sirius added.

"Did it to us all summer in fifth year." Ron said, groaning at the thought.

"So, if you're going to be... sleeping with each other. Make sure to lock the doors, use a silencing charm and be considerate enough to make sure your roomates aren't in the room. Unless they want to be. Also make sure not to get caught by Molly. She'll go crazy on you. And more importantly on me. So please be careful and if anyone asks I never said any of this to you." Sirius said, smiling at everyone in the room.

Everyone nodded in understanding and headed upstairs.

Jazzy, Ron, Harry and Draco entered their room.

"I have an idea. Let's put up like a wall or something so we can't see you guys and you can't see us." Jazzy said, smirking.

"Please. Do it Potter." Draco said, looking green at the thought of Jazzy and Ron going at it.

"Fine." And Harry put up the barrier. "Now, how about some fun, Dray-love."

"Hellz ya!" Draco said, pouncing on Harry.

Jazzy grinned and attacked Ron, not before locking the door and putting up a silencing charm.

Draco looked up. "Shit the silencing charm."

"Already did that Dray-Dray. You need to put one up too. Unless you want me to be listening to... wait don't put one up." Jazzy said, smirking from on top of Ron.

"Silencio." Harry said.

Kitza, Blaise, and Seamus entered their room. "Aight. Seamus, there's something you've gotta know. Your boyfriend already knows." Kitza said.

"Is this about...?" Blaise asked.

"Mmhm." Kitza replied.

"About what?" Seamus asked, confusiosity leaking through.

"I'm dating Fred Weasley." Kitza replied.

"Wow! Does Ron know?" Seamus asked.

"Nope. Only ones who know are you, Blaise, Harry, and Draco. Charlie, Bill, and George are the only Weasley's who know, but Ginny knows that I'm seeing someone just not that it's her brother." Kitza replied.

"And you're telling me this because... wait I know. It's because you want to see him while you're here. Got it. My lips are sealed. Unless Blaise is kissing them." Seamus said, grinning at his boyfriend.

There was a pop.

"Hello gents and lady. We couldn't get into Ron and Harry's room so we came here instead." George said grinning at the kids.

"Hey George. Hey lover." Kitza replied, and strode over and placed a kiss on Fred's lips.

"Awww. Kodak moment. How come we couldn't get into Harry and Ron's room?" George asked. "I mean I know that Jazzy is here, but Ron's retarded, he wouldn't be able to keep us out."

"No, but Jazzy could." Kitza replied, Fred standing behind her, arms around her waist. "Draco and Harry too."

"Who put Draco and Harry, and Jazzy and Ron in the same room?" George asked, completely astounded.

"Sirius. It's not surprising. There's probably a lot of love around in that room right now." Kitza said with a wink at Blaise and Seamus.

"Gross. I don't wanna think about Ron like that. Or Harry and Malfoy for that matter." George said, pulling a disgusted face.

"Warning, if you see me and Carma, and possibly Jazzy, watching videos on a camcorder... don't look at it over our shoulders." Kitza said.

"I don't even want to know, love." Fred said.

Carma came running into the room with her video camera. "Hey, Kitz. I've got that video I promised. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, not watching it now, though. I wanna go explore. Fred, wanna join me, you probably know this place better than I do?" Kitza asked.

"Sure." Fred replied, and off they went; to explore Fred and George's bedroom.

A while later, dinner was ready and the whole lot of people hanging out at Grimmauld Place were waiting on six people. Draco, Harry, Ron, Jazzy, Fred, and Kitza.

"Ok, I'll go fetch Harry, Ron, Jazzy, and Draco. Molly you look for Fred and Kitza." Sirius said, nodding at Molly.

Bill, Charlie, George, Blaise, and Seamus exchanged looks that clearly said 'oh shit'.

Sirius clambered up the stairs with Molly. He went down the hallway and she went upstairs.

Sirius knocked on the door. When he received no response he took a deep breath and unlocked it. Luckily for him, Jazzy and Ron were sleeping. "Jazzy, Ron. Get up. Time for dinner. Do you think Harry and Draco are still going at it?"

"I'll get them, Sirius!" Jazzy offered, excitedly.

"I'm getting dressed. We'll be down-" Ron started.

"I'll wait outside the door." Sirius finished.

Jazzy squealed, threw on her clothes and took down the barrier. Draco and Harry, who were still going at it glared at her. Ron averted his eyes. "Time for dinner, sexy-boys."

"You couldn't have knocked or something?" Draco asked, covering Harry and himself with the blanket.

"Nope. This was funner. Sirius is waiting outside the door. Hurry up!" Jazzy said, putting the barrier back up.

The five walked down to dinner.

Molly walked into Fred and George's room looking for her son. She turned the light on and her cheeks turned completely red. "FRED WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!"

Fred and Kitza froze and pulled away from each other. The looked at each other with wide eyes. "Oh shit." Kitza said.

"Mum. What are you doing here?" Fred asked awkwardly.

"Get dressed. I'll be waiting outside the door." Molly said, glaring at Fred before closing the door.

They both dressed and slowly walked out of the room, neither making eye contact with the enraged Molly Weasley.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Molly screamed as she yelled at the black haired man.

"Yes Molly?" Sirius asked, looking nervously at Remus.

"I just caught my son making out with this girl." She screamed.

Carma, Jazzy, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, and Arthur looked at Kitza in shock.

"WHAT?" Ron screamed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Carma and Jazzy said at the same time.

"Maybe because I would have been teased mercilessly by you two?" Kitza replied.

"True." Jazzy said, Carma nodding in agreement. "But he's totally cute so it woulda been ok."

"Harry, how come you don't look shocked?" Ron asked, looking at his best friend.

"Because I've known the entire time." Harry responded.

"Why didn't you say something to me?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry.

"He didn't want you to go all crazy and try to kill Kitza, like you did with Blaise." Jazzy rationalized.

"Ron, there were a lot of people that didn't know. Harry found out the same day it happened, Blaise found out when I took him to the shop to hide from Draco, and Draco figured it out on his own the evening you all got caught by Snape." Kitza replied.

"I've had enough of this, let's eat. I'm famished." Ron said, grabbing a plate.

"I'm famished too, love." Jazzy said, smiling sweetly at Ron.

Ron smiled back just as sweetly.

"Promise me you'll hurt me if I ever look at you that sickening sweet, love." Fred said as he looked at Kitza.

"Only if you promise me the same thing." Kitza said with a smirk. "Let's eat, I'm starving over here."

Harry looked like he was going to be sick because of Ron and Jazzy.

"Worked up an appetite, eh Kitza?" Jazzy teased.

"Must of been some workout. Were you on top, Kitz?" Carma asked, grinning at Jazzy.

"If you really wanna know, I'll tell ya later." Kitza replied with a smirk.

"No. Not later. Jazzy and I have plans later." Carma said, winking at Jazzy.

"Oh, ya. The video. Kitz are you gonna watch with us?" Jazzy asked, inviting the Gryffindor.

"I doubt it. I've got my own plans. And to answer your question Carma, it's either later, or never. Final answer. Molly looks like she's ready to slaughter me." Kitza replied, taking a seat beside Fred, their hands connecting under the table.

"I'll take the heat off you guys." Jazzy said, winking at Fred and Kitza. "So, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley... which one of you is the reason Ron's so good in bed?" Jazzy asked, smiling at the two.

"That's a completely inappropriate question, young lady. Arthur say something." Molly said, turning red.

"Um... Go to your room." Arthur said looking to his wife for affirmation.

"No, Arthur! Go to Fred and George's room!" Molly shrieked.

"That's fine. I'll just end up in Ron's room again by the end of the night." Jazzy said, getting up from the table and heading upstairs to Ron's room.

"Jazzy, wait for me." Ron said, rushing after his girlfriend.

"Look what you did, Arthur!" Molly raged, disappearing from the room.

"Never can win with that woman." Arthur muttered.

Sirius laughed.

"At least she's no longer glaring at Fred and I." Kitza said gladly as she rested her head on Fred's shoulder.

"Think that was the point." Draco said, mouth full of food.

"No fucking shit, Blondie." Kitza replied.

"Bite me, bitch." Draco said, teasingly.

"No thanks, I've got Fred. But I'm sure Harry would love to." Kitza replied.

"Would you love to, Harry-babe?" Draco asked, grinning at Harry.

Remus smirked and glanced at Sirius.

Sirius smiled at Remus. "Yes, Harry. Do tell."

Harry sat there, eyes locked on the table, and cheeks coloured a bright red. He stayed silent.

Draco put his hand on Harry's leg and slowly moved it up. "That change your mind, love?"

"Bugger off Draco." Harry said quietly.

Draco leaned in and whispered. "I'd rather bugger you."

"Excuse me while I deal with my boyfriend." Harry said politely walking out of the room.

"That's just an excuse to get me in bed." Draco told the people at the table. "Coming love."

"Wow. That just goes to show that I at least have some semblance of control. Unlike them." Kitza said.

"You'd have no control either, if you had Harry Potter in your bed." Draco yelled from the hallway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" George said putting both his hands in the air. "I don't want to walk into my bedroom and find my youngest brother buggering his girlfriend."

Fred looked ill.

"I'll deal with it." Kitza said as she stood from her seat and made her way to the twins' room.

"Well that took care of that. Let's eat." Charlie said, grabbing a plate.

"Am I the only one who was disturbed by this dinner?" Molly shrieked, glaring daggers at Sirius.

Sirius just raised an eyebrow and began talking to Remus.

Carma chose to speak up. "It could have been worse. She could've started flirting with Mr. Weasley."

Molly looked at the girl. "Who?"

"Jazzy. She probably would've done it, too." Carma answered.

"She even flirted with Snape." Blaise said with a smirk.

"She got sooo many detentions just for doing that." Carma added.

George looked to his twin. "She actually did it?"

"You didn't believe her?" Carma asked, completely shocked.

"Hell, even I believed her, mate." Fred said to his twin.

"It was disturbing, though secretly thrilling." Sirius said.

"You were there mate?" George asked.

"Yup, caught Jazzy and your brother Ron in the Gryffindor dorms." Sirius said, smiling impishly.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Molly screamed.

Sirius grabbed Remus' arm and ran out of the room. Remus protested indignantly at being dragged out of the kitchen.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Molly screamed, running after Remus and Sirius.

TBC...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one... let me know if you did... 


	20. Christmas Day Part One

A/N: All right, here's part one of Christmas Day. I'm putting the second part up right after this. Just to remind all of you, I'm leaving later today for a two week vacation; I'll be back on the 27th and hopefully I'll remember to update when I get home. If not then I'll post the next day. I get to go two weeks without internet. Oh well, I'll still have fun.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: Christmas Day Part One

On Christmas Day, the house was quiet, everyone was still asleep, except for one person.

"Moony! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Sirius said, shaking his bed-mate and then rushing from the room.

Remus woke the second Sirius had grabbed his shoulders, but feigned sleep to humour his mate. He crawled out of bed, throwing on some clothes and following Sirius a little more slowly.

Sirius ran into Percy and Charlie's room.

"CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, causing both boys and their bed-mates to fall to the floor.

Sirius then made his way to the twins' room. He was not at all surprised to find Kitza in Fred's bed.

"CHRISTMA-"

Kitza grabbed a glass off the table and chucked it toward the door. "Fuck off, Sirius, it's fucking five in the morning, and I am not a morning person, I'm going back to sleep." She grumbled.

Sirius shrugged and made his way to Seamus and Blaise's room.

"CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius screamed.

"Bloody hell... He's worse than Ron." Seamus grumbled burying his head deeper in the pillow.

Sirius then made his way to Ginny, Luna, and Carma's room.

"CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius screamed before dashing off down the hall.

He then made his way to Draco, Harry, Jazzy, and Ron's room. He removed the silencing spells and the barrier.

"CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CUB WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius yelled before turning into his dog form and jumping on Harry's bed, where he proceeded to lick the sleeping boy's face.

"Urgh, Padfoot, get off me!" Harry said as he shoved the animagus off the bed.

Padfoot just barked and ran to the other side of the bed, where he proceeded to do the same thing to Draco.

"What the fuck?! Potter save me! Get this beast off me!" Draco shrieked.

Remus glanced into the room. "Padfoot, come here!" He called, as if he were addressing a -real- dog.

Padfoot ignored him, licked Draco one more time, then headed for Ron and Jazzy's bed. He climbed on top and began licking Ron's face.

"Padfoot. Stop. I'm up!" Ron grumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes and patting Sirius' head.

Jazzy had been awake since Sirius screamed. "Christmas. I'm going for the presents." She said, before dashing out of the room, Padfoot on her heels.

"Oh gods, there's two of them." Remus said as he shook his head, following behind at a more normal pace. His head was pounding. The full moon was the next night and his sense were heightened to the point that Sirius' screaming was not doing him any good.

Ron, Draco, Harry, Percy, Penelope, Charlie, Josh, Ginny, Luna, Carma, Remus, Blaise, Seamus, and George came downstairs.

"Where's Kitza?" Jazzy asked, bouncing around with Sirius.

"How does she manage to be that alert without caffeine?" Ron asked, glaring at his bouncing girlfriend.

"Don't know, mate. She's fucking crazy." Draco answered.

"I heard that Dray-Dray." Jazzy said, punching Draco in the arm.

"Kitza's still sleeping Jazzy." Carma said, in a voice that clearly said 'Duh'.

"Right." Jazzy said. "Dumb question."

"Stop talking. It's time for presents!" Sirius said, grabbing a brightly coloured box and shaking it.

Remus banished the box from Sirius' hands. "We have to wait for Fred and Kitza." He said.

Sirius pouted, crossed his arms and sat down in a complete huff.

"Come on love, Sirius will probably storm in here and drag you out of here." Fred said to Kitza.

"Fine, but we get a couch. I don't work well this early." Kitza said, climbing out of bed not even bothering to change out of her pj's. She grabbed a blanket off the bed, and allowed Fred to lead her downstairs.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!" Sirius said, jumping up and down, Jazzy joining in.

"Ow! My ears. Shut up, Sirius." Kitza muttered.

Fred dashed over to the loveseat, claiming it for him and Kitza.

Kitza sat down, leaning against Fred, eyes closed.

Sirius calmed himself and stood next to Remus. "We decided we were going to do this in some semblance of order. And when I say we, I mean Remus." He looked lovingly at Remus. "So, you'll all be opening your gifts from Molly and Arthur first."

Draco groaned.

Sirius handed out the gifts to each of the members of the house.

"Wow! It has a J on it. And it's blue." Jazzy said, putting her jumper on over her pajamas.

Draco glared at his green jumper with a silver D on it, that is until Jazzy dashed over to him and forced him into it.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend, as he unwrapped his jumper. The usual red jumper, with a gold H on it. He put it on.

Kitza attempted to open hers but gave up when her fingers wouldn't grip the paper hard enough to rip it. Fred grabbed it from her hands, and opened it for her, red with a black K on it. He set it on the floor in front of his girlfriend.

Ron opened his, "Bloody mum! I hate maroon!"

"Suck it up, Weasley." Draco grumbled, glaring at Jazzy.

Seamus opened his and found a hazel jumper with a dark green S on it.

Blaise opened his at the same time, his black with a silver B on it. He smirked at Draco.

Carma opened hers and found a white with a pink C on it.

Sirius was sporting his Weasley jumper when he announced. "Ok. Time for presents from Moony and I."

George turned to look at Remus with wide eyes. Then he looked to his twin.

Fred's jaw had dropped in shock. "M...Moony?" He said with wide eyes.

"Yup. Moony. It's his nickname. I have one too." Sirius said, smiling at Remus.

Ron looked at Harry and both started laughing at the twins' expense.

"George...Marauders...wow." Fred said in complete awe.

"Oh, you've heard about that." Sirius said, looking at both twins. "In our days we were the Marauders. Me, Remus, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Only we didn't use our names. We were Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail, in that respective order."

Fred's head turned sharply toward Harry, "Your dad was a Marauder? Bloody hell."

Harry nodded with a grin. "I found out in Third year."

"And you didn't tell us?" George asked. "We gave you that map, and you didn't tell us who we were idolizing."

Fred nodded in agreement, bouncing slightly in his seat. That is until Kitza swatted at him and told him to stop bouncing or he was sharing George's bed that night.

"You idolized us?" Sirius asked, smirking to himself. "See, Moony. I told you one day someone would idolize me."

Remus shook his head. "Can we continue with the presents?"

"Oh ya! Presents. Ok. Mine and Moony's are next. Cub we wanna give you ours first." Sirius said, handing Harry an envelope.

Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the papers inside... And stared in shock. "W...what?" He stammered.

"Well, we couldn't really think of anything to get you that you didn't already have. Then it came to me. We decided to get you that." Sirius said, looking nervous at Harry's reaction.

"You've lived all your life without proper parents, so we thought we'd allow you to have that chance. Welcome to the family, cub." Remus said softly.

Harry grinned. "Thank you!" He said as he jumped up, tackling both adults.

"Awww... kodak moment." Jazzy said, eyes watering from the moment, as she pulled out her digital camera and snapped a picture of the three.

"So, are you going to change your name to Black or Lupin now, cause when we get married I'm not changing my name to Black." Draco said looking up at Harry.

"Surprising. Especially as you're already half Black as it is." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Harry's last name won't change, he'll keep the Potter last name in honour of James and Lily." Remus replied.

"Good, cause it's bad enough I've got the last name Malfoy. Black wouldn't be a better alternative, no offence. I'd rather it be Potter." Draco said.

Sirius nodded in agreement, not insulted in the least.

Jazzy looked at Draco in shock. "You'd change your last name to Potter if you married Harry?"

Draco looked at her as if she was mental. "Of course I would. Wouldn't you change your last name to Weasley?"

"Yes. Guess that makes you the girl in the relationship." Jazzy said, smirking at Draco.

"Jazz. Both the Malfoy name and the Black name carry the assumption of the bearer being dark. Because of Lucius being a Death Eater, Draco wouldn't want to constantly carry the added suspicion of following in his father's footsteps. The Potter name has always been associated with the Light, so it would prove to others that he is not like his father." Kitza said quietly from her position on the couch, curled up against Fred.

"Enough of the seriousness." Sirius said, grinning and opening his mouth to make a joke about the two.

"If you're about to make a Sirius/serious joke, I will magically tape your mouth shut." Remus said to his mate seriously.

Sirius grinned, but didn't make the joke. "Ron, here's yours. We think you're going to love it."

Ron opened the package and looked at Sirius and Remus in shock. "Wow! Thanks! You guys are the best!"

All the Weasley boys grumbled to each other.

"What did they get you, love?" Jazzy asked, peering into Ron's package.

"A Firebolt." Ron said, grinning at Harry.

Harry grinned back.

Sirius addressed the group again. "Jazzy, Carma, and Kitza we figured you'd have more use for this than I ever will."

Jazzy opened her box and found a pair of diamond earrings.

Carma opened her box and found a pair of ruby earrings.

Kitza opened her box and found a pair emerald earrings.

"They're beautiful. Where'd you get them?" Kitza said.

"They were family heirlooms. My mother gave them to me when I was younger, told me to give them to my future wife. Seeing as that's not going to happen any time soon, and Harry won't be needing them, I figured I'd give them to the three of you." Sirius answered.

"Wow. Are you sure? That's like a family traditional thing isn't it?" Jazzy asked, looking at Sirius with wide eyes.

"I'm positive. I have no use for them." Sirius said, shrugging.

"Thank you, Sirius, and you as well, Remus. But why did you give me the emeralds and Carma the rubies... not that I'm complaining, I love emeralds." Kitza asked.

"Harry told us that you liked emeralds. I hope you don't mind Carma." Sirius said, looking at her.

"No way! These are the most expensive and important things anyone's ever given me." Carma said. "Thank you both."

"Ya, thanks Remus and Sirius. I knew I loved you for a reason." Jazzy said, dashing over to them and gathering them both in a hug.

Just then a black owl flew into the room, glaring at everyone. It spotted Jazzy and flew over to her, holding out it's leg. Jazzy took it.

"What the fuck?" Jazzy said as she opened the envelope. Her face split into a smile. "I have detention for a whole month."

Everyone stared in shock, then...

"What did you do to Snape this time?" Came the question from Kitza, Carma, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ron, and Seamus simultaneously.

"I just sent him a little Christmas gift." Jazzy said, portraying the innocent person.

"You sent him a prank gift?" Kitza asked. "Wow."

"I think she's going to break yours and James' record, Siri." Remus stated.

"Dude, what the hell did you send him? I mean it had to be pretty bad for him to give you detention for a month." Carma stated

"I sent him a brightly coloured box. When he opened it his rooms at Hogwarts were decorated in the most festive fashion." Jazzy stated smirking.

"That's why I love her." Ron stated to the entire room.

"Whose gifts are next?" Kitza asked.

Harry stood and grabbing the first gift. "Dray, this one's for you."

Draco opened the box to find a dark green cloak with a dragon clasp. "Wow. Thanks love." he said, kissing Harry full on the lips.

Harry pulled back after a moment, "The cloak is infused with a protective spell that will deflect minor harmful curses. I couldn't allow you to get hurt." He then grabbed the next gift, "Ron, here's yours."

Ron opened his gift to find a broom polishing kit. "Wow. Thanks Harry."

Harry handed the next gift to Jazzy.

Jazzy opened it to find a muggle gift. Satsuma body lotion, shower gel, soap, and bubble bath. "Thanks lover-boy. I didn't think you'd get me something so... muggle."

"My mum was muggleborn, and I grew up with muggles. Besides, Kitza helped me find something for you." Harry replied as he handed the next gift to Carma.

Carma opened her gift to find a gold chain. "Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome." He turned to Kitza, "Here's yours."

Kitza unwrapped the gift to find a potions book. "Thanks Harry, it's awesome."

"Blaise, Seamus, I'll give you your gift later." Harry said with a smirk.

Blaise nodded.

Harry handed a gift to Remus. "It's for the both of you." He said quietly.

Remus opened the gift, finding an album. He opened it. "Siri, come here." He said.

Sirius walked over and peered at the album. "Cub..."

"They're duplicates of pictures that Hagrid gave me in my first year. They belonged to friends of Mum and Dad's." Harry said with a smile.

"This means so much to us, Cub." Sirius said, walking over to his adopted-son and hugging him.

Remus stood and followed Sirius, also giving Harry a hug.

"Who's next?" Kitza asked.

"That would be me." Jazzy answered, smirking at the room.

Ron, Draco, Seamus, Blaise, and Harry looked frightened.

"Ok, lover-boy. You're first." Jazzy said, handing Harry a long box.

Harry opened the box slowly, then slammed the lid back on. "Jazzy?"

"It'll help keep Draco in his place." Jazzy said, smirking at Harry.

"What the hell did she give you?" Draco asked.

Harry lifted the lid just enough for Draco to peer in.

Draco turned red.

"Ok, Dray-Dray your turn." Jazzy said, handing Draco a small box.

Draco opened the box and looked at the insides in confusion. "What the hell is it?"

Harry peered in the box. "I'll tell you later, Dray."

"But I wanna know now." Draco said, still peering at the insides of the box.

"It's a-" Jazzy began

Harry cut her off with a glare. He took the box from Draco, and put it beside the one he'd gotten from the girl. "Later, love, trust me."

TBC...

* * *

I'd love to see some reviews when I get back from my vacation... 


	21. Christmas Day Part Two

A/N: Here's part two.

* * *

Chapter 21: Christmas Day Part Two

"B-laise and cutie-pie-Seamus. This one's for you." Jazzy said, handing them a very small box.

Seamus opened it and looked at Jazzy with a smirk. "Thanks Jazzy. This'll come in handy."

"I hope you'll explain later." Blaise whispered to the sandy-haired boy.

"Not explain, love. I'll show you later." Seamus said, lustfully.

Blaise grinned.

"Here you go, Kitza." Jazzy said, grinning at her friend.

Kitza opened the gift. "Wicked! Thanks Jazzy!"

"What'd she get you?" Harry asked.

"It's a Lord of the Rings related book. Unfinished Tales. Glad you remembered my obsession, Jazz." Kitza replied.

"Wish someone would remember mine." Jazzy said morosely. "You're welcome. Carma your turn."

Carma opened her gift to find a bottle a perfume. "Thanks Jazzy."

"You're welcome. Fred and George. This one's from the heart." Jazzy said, clasping her hands over her heart, before handing the envelope to the twins.

Fred opened the envelope, pulling out a picture. "You've got to be joking!" He burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop bouncing." Kitza said before shoving her boyfriend off the couch.

Fred fell to the floor in a heap, still laughing.

George had caught a glimpse of the photo as his brother pulled it out, he too was in a heap on the floor, laughing so hard he yelled. "I'm going to piss myself."

In all the commotion the picture fluttered to the floor, where Draco got a look at it. "You bloody bitch."

"Wasn't just me, Dray-Dray." Jazzy said, nodding to Carma.

"I hate you both. With every fibre of my being." Draco announced.

"You just keep saying that Draco, but I've never seen proof of it." Kitza said with a smirk.

"He loves us." Jazzy said, grinning at the glowering Draco. "Sirius this one's for you."

Sirius opened the envelope and pulled out a photograph, which had him on the floor with the twins. "Oh.My.God. Best. Gift. Ever." He gasped out.

"Even better than when James turned Snape's hair pink on Christmas Day in fourth year?" Remus asked, causing a number of people in the room to laugh.

Sirius' answer was to hand Remus the picture.

Remus' eyebrow was raised questioningly, before he strode out of the room into the kitchen, where he collapsed into a chair, laughing.

"What was that picture?" Draco asked, looking at Jazzy.

"Snape." Jazzy answered bluntly.

"Why would he want a picture of Sev?" Draco asked, completely confused.

"Because that little spell I mentioned. It didn't just turn his room Christmasy, it turned him into a festive person too." Jazzy said, smirking.

"Holy fuck." Kitza replied. "So, who's next?"

"You go." Jazzy said, smiling at the twins and Sirius still convulsing on the floor.

"Kay." She grabbed a gift from beneath the tree. "Here Jazzy."

Jazzy grabbed the box and ripped it open. Her eyes widened and she jumped up and down. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU REMEMBERED THAT I LOVE GALE HAROLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked.

"Who the hell is Gale Harold?" Ron asked, glaring at Kitza.

"Muggle actor that she thinks is hot." Kitza replied. "It's just a celebrity crush, nothing for you to worry about."

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PROM IS ON HERE. JUSTIN AND BRIAN FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jazzy shrieked.

"Right, I forgot about that scene. So cute, but sad, poor Justin." Kitza muttered. "Oh, and of course I remembered. You remembered my Lord of the Rings obsession, and you have the worst memory between the three of us, whereas I have the best memory. So ya, of course I remember."

"Oh my god. Carma it's me, you, Draco, and Gale Harold baby!" Jazzy said, grinning.

Carma clapped her hands and smiled.

"Why the fuck do I have to be there?" Draco asked.

Kitza handed her next gift to Carma.

Carma opened it and found a hair straightening potion. "Oh my god! Thanks Kitza." She said, hugging the aforementioned girl.

"Blaise, Seamus, I'm in on Harry's gift. It's technically from the both of us." Kitza said. "Here Harry." She said as she handed him the next gift.

Harry opened the gift, and found a black button up dress shirt. "Thanks."

"I thought you could use something other than those ugly second hand clothes from your cousin." Kitza answered as she handed the next gift to Draco.

Draco opened the box and found one of those devices that Jazzy had on the train to Hogwarts. "You got me a muggle gift?"

"Yep. I thought I'd introduce you to the muggle world. I figured that there's a chance you might have to deal with the muggle world, because of Harry. It's called an iPod. It's a muggle form of playing music. Jazzy and Carma can explain more about it. The three of us have already put some music on it for you to listen to." Kitza replied with a grin.

Jazzy pulled out some portable speakers, grabbed Draco's iPod and blasted the song Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard. She and Carma began singing along.

Draco looked on in horror.

Harry was smirking.

Kitza turned to George, "Here you go."

George opened the box and found a vast array of muggle pranks. "Why thank you, soon to be sister-in-law."

"Okay. You're welcome. You'll get yours later, love." Kitza answered.

"Um, is Remus still in the kitchen?" Kitza said.

"I'll get him." Harry said. He walked over to the kitchen door, "Hey Remus, time for you to rejoin us." He said. Remus walked back into the room.

"This one's for the both of you, thank you for letting us stay here over the holidays." Kitza said.

Sirius took the box from Kitza and opened it. Inside was a book on Defense Against The Dark Arts. "Thanks, Kitza. This will help Remus and I with our teachings. Me especially."

Draco looked around the room. "I'll go next." He passed a box to Harry. "That's from my mum."

"Okay..." He opened the box. There was a ring. Next to it was a note.

_Dear Harry,_

_This ring was passed down to the son of each Malfoy to give to their bride. Since Draco told me that he was dating you, I figured that you would like to have it._

_Best wishes._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"Wow." Harry said.

Draco handed Harry a humungous box. "That one's from me."

Harry opened the box. "Clothes. I see. I'm guessing this is the new wardrobe you promised me?"

"Of course it is, love. Here Weasley." Draco said handing Ron a box.

Ron opened the box and pulled out a pair of Dragonhide gloves. "Wow. Thanks Malfoy."

Draco pulled out another box. "Here Jazzy."

Jazzy opened the box to find a silver necklace with a silver snake pendant. "Thanks, Draco."

"Cool necklace, Jazz. Snakes are awesomely cool." Kitza said.

"Here Carma." Draco said, handing her a box.

She opened it to find the exact same necklace as Jazzy. "Cool. Does this mean we're your Slytherin bitches?"

Draco looked at her. "Yes, yes it does. Here Kitza."

Kitza unwrapped the gift. A book on Advanced Potions, border-lining dark. "Wow Draco, that's cool. Where'd you get it?" She asked.

"Severus picked it up for me. I didn't tell him who it was for." Draco said, shrugging. "Zabini, Finnigan. I wanted to make sure you never ever have sex in the Slytherin boy's dorm again. I found an old abandoned classroom in the dungeons that I have sealed off and put a password up for."

"What's the password?" Blaise asked, curious.

"Harry Potter is the sexiest thing on legs." Draco answered, smirking.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled indignantly.

"What, it's the truth." Draco said. "I'm done."

Jazzy smacked him. "Where's your gifts to Remus, Sirius, Fred, and George?"

"I didn't get one for Black because he said I was an abomination, I'm pissed at Lupin, and I just don't like the Weasley twins." Draco answered.

"I think that makes sense." Kitza said with a shrug. "Except for you being mad at Remus. What'd he do?"

"He made Jazzy cry." Draco said, glaring at Remus.

Remus winced at the reminder.

Ron looked around. "Guess it's my turn."

"No I wanna go next." Carma said, glaring at Ron.

"Fuck! Just do it at the same time." Jazzy said.

"Fine. Here Harry." Ron and Carma said in unison.

From Ron, Harry got the usual junk food from Honeydukes. From Carma, he got, of all things, leather pants. "Thanks... I think." He said to Carma in response.

"Trust me, you'll love them. Draco will love them more." Carma said winking at Draco.

Ron and Carma handed gifts to Draco next.

Draco got a bunch of chocolate from Ron to which he responded, "what about my girlish figure?" From Carma, he received a pair of leather pants, much like Harry's. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. They'll look soooo hot." Carma said, Jazzy nodding in agreement.

Carma handed Ron a box and Ron handed Carma a box.

Ron got a leather jacket, which completely confused him.

Carma got a bunch of pink roses.

Next they handed boxes to Kitza.

From Carma, Kitza got a gift card for a local British bookstore. From Ron, she got an album full of pictures of the twin, though mostly Fred. She made sure that Fred didn't see it.

Next they handed boxes to Seamus and Blaise.

Seamus opened the box from Carma and found a pair of stainless steel handcuffs. He turned red.

Blaise opened the gift from Ron, more candy from Honeydukes.

Next they handed boxes to the twins.

George opened the gift from Ron inside were all the things they needed to make more pranks for the shop.

Fred opened the one from Carma, a muggle product. A supply of 'Silly String'. Fred laughed.

Lastly they gave Jazzy presents.

Jazzy opened the one from Carma first. Inside was a giftcard to a lingerie shop. From Ron she got a gold ring. "What's this for?"

Ron went completely red.

"Um... I think he's asking you to marry him, Jazzy." Draco said, looking at Weasley in complete shock.

Fred put a hand to his forehead. "Wonderful." He muttered.

"Really?" Jazzy asked looking at Ron.

All he could do was nod.

"Wow! I'd love to marry you!" Jazzy said, jumping on her boyfriend.

"Congrats dude." Carma said, grinning at Ron and Jazzy.

Kitza looked darkly at her boyfriend. Fred blanched.

"Fred..."

"Um..." Fred looked absolutely terrified.

Kitza couldn't hold in the laughter any longer. "I'm joking."

Fred fell back against the couch. "Thank god. You had me there for a minute."

"Or was I?" Kitza replied evilly.

Fred looked slightly nervous again.

"Yes, congrats Weasley and Jazzy." Draco said. "Guess I'll have to stop calling you Weasley now. Can't very well be calling you and Jazzy, Weasley."

"I can still call you Malfoy." Ron said childishly.

"Congrats Jazz. I'm happy for you. You do realize what this means, right?" Kitza said as she embraced both Ron and Jazzy.

"Of course I do. And Fred better get around to it too, so it'll happen sooner." Jazzy said, glaring darkly at Fred.

Fred sunk back even further into the couch.

Harry stood up. "Good on ya, mate." He said, before giving Jazzy a hug.

After everyone else had given out presents, George stood and clapped his hands together. "What's say we crack out the champagne and make a toast to Jazzy and Ronniekins."

Later that evening Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur showed up for dinner. When Molly found out about Ron's proposal she screamed so loud that Remus fled the room.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you thought. If you're curious about some of the unnamed gifts, post a question about it in the forum set up for this story. Means I'm not having to answer the same question repeatedly, and helps if any future readers are curious. 


	22. Lupin's Secret Discovered

**A/N:** Okay, I'm a little late on this one... it's been a crazy week between work and prep seminars for my first year of college and getting supplies for school, and getting textbooks, and so on and so forth.

* * *

Chapter 22: Lupin's Secret Discovered

The next evening, they all sat down to dinner. Kitza noticed that both Remus and Sirius were both missing. "Hey Harry, where are Remus and Sirius?" She asked.

"Remus isn't feeling well. Sirius is looking after him." Harry replied.

"Ah. I see." Kitza replied.

After dinner, Kitza disappeared with Jazzy and Carma. She looked out the window; the moon was full. She gasped.

"Kitz, we're gonna watch the Harry/Draco and Seamus/Blaise sex tape." Jazzy said, as Carma turned a table into a TV.

"Holy shit. It all makes sense now. Four months in a row." Kitza muttered to herself, although it was loud enough that her friends would be able to hear it.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jazzy asked, looking at Kitza in confusion.

"I think Remus is a werewolf."

"Holy shit! How do you figure that?" Carma asked.

"Did you ever notice that he's only been ill four times since school began?" Kitza asked.

"Hey, ya I did. And Sirius had to teach for him the first three times." Jazzy said, looking at Kitza with wide eyes.

"And all four times have been in separate months. And all of them have been on the night of the full moon, like tonight." Kitza stated.

"Oh my god! That must be why he yelled at me and Draco in the Hospital Wing. That was the night before the full moon." Jazzy said, catching on. "And that was probably why he escaped when Molly started screaming. I really don't think she likes me."

"The approaching full moon would make him more irritable, and his senses are heightened close to the full moon. Shit. All yours and Sirius' screaming yesterday morning probably gave him a wicked headache." Kitza added.

"Oops." Jazzy said, covering her mouth with her hand. "Now that we've got that figured out. Let's watch this sexy-ass movie."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They returned to school right after New Years Day, much laughter about the twins on New Years, involving firewhiskey, and the stupidity associated with imbibing large quantities of it. The Gryffindors of the group headed up to the tower, planning an engagement party for Jazzy and Ron in the tower.

Jazzy, Carma, Draco and Blaise were sitting in the Slytherin common room, void of anyone else, watching Queer as Folk Season 1.

"This is so fucking hot." Draco commented, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Bet you're glad Jazzy decided to share this with you." Carma said, eyes roaming over Justin's body.

Blaise just sat in silence.

Jazzy didn't make a sound, too engrossed with Brian Kinney to do anything.

The show ended and Jazzy looked to Blaise. "Wanna borrow it so you can watch it with Seamus?"

"Not tonight. I was thinking you and I could disappear to Gryffindor tower tonight." Blaise replied.

"For some hot steamy sexy action?" Jazzy asked looking at Blaise with an eyebrow raised.

"But of course." Blaise responded.

"With you? I'd be honoured." Jazzy said, grinning at Blaise.

"Let us go, darling." Blaise answered with a smirk as they disappeared out the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The preparations were done, Hermione had been in the Library, so she still had no idea about the engagement. They were waiting for the four Slytherins; Ron still locked in his dorm.

Carma and Draco rushed into the common room, both out of breath.

"We had to run to make it here before Zabini and Jazzy." Draco said, kissing Harry as he approached him.

Harry chuckled. "Well, good job making it up here in time then, love."

Jazzy and Blaise entered the common room.

Kitza dashed up the stairs to the boys dorms, and unlocked the Seventh year dorm.

Ron stormed out. He froze when he caught sight of all the people.

"Congratulations!" Everyone yelled.

Jazzy grinned and walked up to Ron who she kissed.

Then Hermione walked in. "What is going on?" She asked.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't hear?! Ron, like, asked his girlfriend, like, to marry him!" Parvati yelled excitingly.

Hermione's face went dark. She stormed through the common room, and up the stairs to the dorm.

Harry watched sadly as the girl stormed past.

Ron looked at the girls staircase sadly. He may not be sorry that he'd asked Jazzy to marry him, but she was one of his best friends and it hurt to lose her.

Jazzy looked at the staircase smugly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Six weeks passed, and Valentine's Day was upon the group. Kitza was meeting Fred in Hogsmeade again. Harry and Draco were heading off on their own. Carma had a date with a Hufflepuff named Zacharias Smith, who seemed just as vain about his looks as she was. Ron and Jazzy would be going out for dinner at a muggle restaurant, paid for by Jazzy, with permission from the Headmaster. Blaise and Seamus would probably disappear somewhere for some fun of their own.

Kitza, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Seamus all headed down to the village together. They went their separate ways as soon as they arrived and Kitza headed off to the shop.

Fred met her at the door, and the two of them headed upstairs. Kitza walked into the apartment and stared. There were candles set around the room, and she was lead to the couch.

Fred sat down beside her, and pulled a black box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me, love?" He asked.

Kitza grinned. "I would love to." She replied as she leaned forward to kiss him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that night, Jazzy and Ron returned from their little muggle trip.

"We chose a date for the wedding." Jazzy said.

At that moment, Kitza strode into the common room in a joyful daze.

Harry glanced at her, and his eyebrow rose in amusement.

Jazzy turned to look at her. "What's up, Kitz?"

"Huh?" Kitza said dazedly.

"What's up with you?" Jazzy repeated.

Harry started laughing. "She's completely dazed. Last I saw her like this was after Fred asked her out."

Carma noticed the ring on her left ring finger. She gasped. "He asked you to marry him didn't he?"

Jazzy, Ron, Draco, Harry, Seamus, and Blaise looked completely shocked.

Kitza nodded dreamily.

"Congratulations!" They all said simultaneously.

Carma and Jazzy tackled Kitza.

"What the...? Gyah!" She said as she was knocked to the ground.

"We're so happy for you!" Carma said, in the pile of limbs that was Kitza, Carma, and Jazzy.

"Oh my god dude! We're gonna be sisters." Jazzy said excitedly.

Kitza nodded with a grin. "It's great."

"Anyway, Jazzy and I set a date for the wedding." Ron said, glancing at Jazzy.

"Did you make sure it's not near the full moon?" Kitza asked.

Everyone but the two girls stared at Kitza.

"Oh no! We didn't think of that. We forgot about-" Ron started.

Harry cast a silencing charm on Ron.

"Oh... So you do know about Remus." Kitza said smugly.

"How the hell...?" Harry asked.

"I figured it out after the last full moon before the new year. The clues were there, I just had to look close enough." Kitza replied.

"Ya, we figured it out together." Jazzy said, Carma nodding in agreement.

"Wow. It took us all a year to figure it out. And it was only because Hermione figured it out early in the year after Snape was covering for him on the full moon, and made us write an essay on werewolves." Harry replied.

"Interesting." Jazzy said, not really interested because of the mention of Hermione.

"And the rest of the school found out when Snape intentionally spilled it to them in the Great Hall a few days later to spite Remus." Harry added.

"Oh that's it!" Jazzy said, storming out of the portrait hole.

Carma's eyes darkened and she followed her fellow Slytherin out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Snape's doomed." Kitza stated.

"The wedding's May 26th." Ron said.

"Cool. Ten days after my birthday." Kitza said.

"Oh... Jazzy never mentioned your birthday." Ron said.

"Neither have I. I don't usually start getting excited about it until the middle of March." Kitza replied.

"When's Jazzy's birthday?" Ron asked.

"June 18th." Kitza replied.

"She'll be a Weasley by then." Draco muttered. "Does no one care about what they're about to do?"

"I understand completely, Draco. They're in love. They're sealing that love forever." Kitza stated. "When are the twins' birthday, Ron?"

"April 1st." Ron answered.

"You've got to be kidding. That explains everything. April Fools Day." Kitza said as she shook her head.

"I was talking about Carma and Jazzy." Draco said.

"They're pranking Snape." Kitza replied in response to Draco's question.

At that moment Jazzy and Carma re-entered the common room, putting their wands back into their robes.

"Do I want to know what you two just did to my godfather?" Draco asked.

"Even if you wanted to know we wouldn't tell you, Blondie." Carma said.

"Why not? You've always told me before." Draco stated.

"True. But this time you'll have to wait for breakfast." Jazzy said.

TBC...

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought, and remind me to update the next chapter within the next week. With classes starting and everything else that's going on this week, I just might accidentally forget. 


	23. Pink

**A/N:** Okay, so again, I apologize. I'm trying to update when I can, but life is getting really busy. I have a midterm later this week, so the next update will probably be after that. In this one we find out just what it was that Jazzy and Carma did to Snape.

* * *

Chapter 23: Pink...

The next morning, the Gryffindors eagerly made their way down to breakfast, wanting to see what Jazzy and Carma had done to Snape.

The Slytherins made their way to their table, Blaise and Draco just as eager as the Gryffindors.

Severus Snape entered the Great Hall, completely pissed off. He had bright pink hair, he'd tried to fix it, but nothing worked. He strode to the Slytherin table and glared at Jazzy.

"Ms. Bleu, care to explain what happened to my hair?" Snape asked, in a deadly whisper.

Harry's head hit the table as he convulsed in laughter.

Kitza leaned against Fred, who had joined them at the table again, the two of them also convulsing in laughter.

Hermione had to struggle to hold back a laugh, and eventually gave up, letting out a string of giggles.

Ron sniggered, but then it turned into loud howling laughter.

Seamus laughed so hard he almost wet himself.

At the Slytherin table, Blaise was holding in his laughter, knowing that his head of house would probably kill him for the slightest sound of laughter.

Draco was in a state of shock.

Sirius Black was laughing so hard, he fell out of his seat and fell to the floor.

Even Remus was chuckling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jazzy said, voice daring Snape to make something of it.

"Detention for the rest of the year, Ms. Bleu." Snape said, with that he strode to the staff table ignoring the looks and laughs he was getting.

Remus glanced down at his mate, "There goes your record, Siri." He stated.

The second Snape was out of earshot. Blaise burst out laughing, struggling to keep his seat. "My god... did you... Snape... pink... fuck." Blaise stuttered between laughs.

"Want to know the best part?" Jazzy asked, looking from Draco to Blaise.

Blaise nodded, unable to make a sound.

Draco nodded as well, still in shock.

"He can't do anything about it." Jazzy said smugly.

Blaise's eyes went wide and he burst out in another round of laughter.

Draco finally got over his shock, looked once more at his godfather, and began laughing. "This...this...this...is...so much better...than...what...I...did to Parkinson."

Blaise clutched his throat from lack of oxygen.

As Snape sat down, Albus Dumbledore looked at him. "Lovely hair, Severus."

Snape just glared.

"Hey, Seamus?" Kitza asked.

"Ya Kitz?" Seamus said, still smiling.

"I think your boyfriend's dying." Kitza said with a smirk.

"Shit!" Seamus yelled, rushing over to the Slytherin table.

Draco walked to Blaise and started patting his back in an attempt to help his friend.

Blaise was starting to get dizzy from lack of oxygen, and he was able to stop laughing. He gasped as he was suddenly able to breathe again.

"Love, are you ok?" Seamus asked concern lacing his voice.

"...What...do...you...think...?" Blaise answered between gasps.

"Sorry for almost killing you, Blaise." Jazzy said, guiltily.

"It was worth it. Dying from laughter at Snape's expense." Blaise replied.

"I agree." Draco said, sitting down again.

"I just realized something." Jazzy said, sitting up straight.

"What?" Blaise replied, leaning against Seamus, who had sat beside him.

"I have free reign over the school. I mean they can take points away from me, but I never really gave a shit about that anyway. I personally think it's stupid to give points to people from different houses. It's like a fucking contest and it's retarded. I can cause as much trouble as I want and I can't get any more detentions." Jazzy said, eyes sparkling with glee.

Seamus looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because Snape gave her detention for the rest of the year, love." Blaise replied.

Draco got up and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He sat beside Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello, love."

"Anything else about the prank that we don't know, Draco?" Kitza asked.

Draco looked at Kitza. "Oh ya, that's why I came over here. Jazzy and Carma made it permanent."

Kitza snorted, "You're kidding."

"Nope. Jazzy told me. Carma turned it pink, Jazzy put the permanent spell on him." Draco said, lacing his fingers with Harry's.

"Wow." Kitza collapsed against Fred, burying her head in the crook of his neck, convulsing in laughter.

"Oh. And Jazzy's got detention for the rest of the year." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it looks like George and I are in third place now." Fred stated.

Kitza stopped laughing, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. 'So, 19 in September. 10 between October and November. Another 31 for January at Christmas. And let's see. So that's...' She thought.

On the paper it said:

_29  
__31  
__28  
__31  
__30  
__31  
__+30_

_60  
60  
62  
+28  
is 210_

"Holy fuck!" Kitza said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Her total count of detentions, including the ones for the rest of the year." Kitza said.

"What was it?" Draco said, looking away from Harry.

"210 detentions." Kitza replied, amazed.

"She's insane." Ron said, lovingly.

Kitza pulled out a piece of paper and ripped it in half horizontally. She wrote a note on it and folded it up into an airplane, charmed it, and sent it over to Jazzy.

Jazzy caught the airplane and opened it up.

_Jazzy, 210 detentions for the entire year._

_Kitza_

"I'm a freaking genius." Jazzy said, grinning at Blaise, Seamus, and Carma.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"210 detentions for the entire year." Jazzy said proudly.

Blaise stared in shock.

Carma smirked at her friends craziness.

Seamus just looked confused as to why she would be proud.

"She's proud of her detentions. She's trying, and has probably succeeded, to break Fred and George Weasley's record." Blaise responded to his lover's unspoken question.

"Well that's something to be proud of. I just don't get why someone would be proud of detention. It sucks." Seamus said.

"Well, I can always skip them." Jazzy said, grinning.

"He'll take points." Seamus said.

"And I already said I didn't care. I think it's retarded to give them so I don't care if they're taken away. Gryffindor will win anyway." Jazzy said, Carma nodded.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent.

"I would like to award Slytherin house 50 points for making Professor Snape more pleasing to the eye." Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Ms. Bleu."

Jazzy stood up and bowed.

Sirius stood up. "I would like to award Ms. Bleu 20 points for finishing what James Potter started."

Snape glared at both teachers.

Draco Malfoy stood up. "As Head Boy I would like to award my fellow student 15 points for embarrassing my godfather. Thank you, Jazzy."

Hermione stood up. "As Head Girl, and I can't believe I'm doing this-"

Jazzy stared in shock from her place at the Slytherin table.

"-I would also like to award Ms. Bleu another 15 points for doing what we all wish we could do to Professor Snape." She announced.

Jazzy stood again. "I would like to thank Professors Dumbledore and Black for being cool. I would also like to thank Dray-Dray for being my super-best friend. And I would like to thank Hermione Granger for being extremely awesome. Finally, I would like to thank Professor Snape for giving me detention for the rest of the year. Because now, there's nothing he can do to me."

Snape glared at Jazzy. "Ms. Bleu. You're wrong. I can always take points from you."

"Well, that would matter if I actually gave a shit." Jazzy said daring her professor to do something.

Sirius stood again. "That's another 10 for standing up to the greasy git."

"5 more." Draco said. "For sheer bravery."

"And another 5 for showing a hint of Gryffindor bravery." Hermione added.

Jazzy stood up again. "Oh. I also happened to be the one who turned Draco Malfoy into a girl for a day. Just thought I'd mention. Oh... Carma helped."

Carma stood and bowed.

Draco turned red and put his head in his hands.

"Ten points for embarrassing Draco. To both of you." Hermione said with a smirk.

Carma and Jazzy smirked.

Draco grasped his wand and glared at Hermione across the table.

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder to keep him from jumping up and hexing his friend.

"I should kill you, Granger." Draco muttered through clenched teeth.

"But then you'd also have to kill Jazzy and Carma for turning you into a girl for a day." Hermione retorted.

"He can't. He loves them." Ron informed Hermione.

Draco glared, but made no remark denying Ron's statement.

Hermione looked confused.

"He loves us so much it makes him sick to his stomach." Jazzy informed, wrapping her arms around Draco and plopping in the seat beside him.

"And we feel the exact same way." Carma agreed, sitting next to Jazzy, hands reaching for Draco too.

"Too much love, Dray, you're turning soft, mate." Blaise said as he and Seamus joined the group at the table.

"It's Potter's fault." Draco grumbled, removing Jazzy and Carma's arms from his body.

"Oh you're not always soft, Draco." Harry whispered seductively in Draco's ear.

Draco flushed.

"Harry whispering sweet nothings in your ear?" Jazzy asked, jumping up on the table and sitting beside Ron.

"I doubt he's saying anything sweet, Jazz." Kitza replied.

"Who said that dirty can't be sweet?" Carma asked innocently.

"Ya. Look at us." Jazzy said, motioning to Carma and herself.

"You two? Sweet? Yeah right." Kitza replied.

"Harry's just trying to get Draco back to bed." Blaise added.

"Who said that we were never trying to get Draco in bed?" Jazzy asked, winking at Draco.

"Bloody hell. Shut up!" Draco said, turning green.

"Harry, do something..." Kitza said with a smirk.

Harry smirked and grabbed Draco's wrist, and dragged him out of the hall.

Jazzy and Carma looked at each other. "Looks like we've got some detective work to do."

"Yes, detective work." Carma said, getting up.

Ron grabbed Jazzy and Carma's arms. "Don't even think about it."

Jazzy and Carma pouted and crossed their arms.

Kitza laughed at her friends. "Nice job, Ron. We need to get to class. Potions to be exact."

Jazzy's eyes lit up. "This is gonna be the best day ever."

Ron just shook his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus Snape glided into the room. It wasn't as dramatic as it usually would be. His pink hair made all the students laugh at him. He was about ready to kill Jazzy Bleu. He glared at the room. "Today we will be making Pepper Up Potion. Your partners are as follows. Potter and Bleu, Malfoy and Weasley, Granger and Zabini, Rayne and Nott, Spyze and Boot, McMillan and Corner."

Jazzy stood up. "My partner isn't here."

Ron stood beside her. "Neither is mine."

Snape glared at the two. "Where are they Mr. Weasley?"

Ron opened his mouth.

"They're fucking." Jazzy said.

"Ten points from Slytherin, Ms. Bleu." Snape said triumphantly.

Jazzy shrugged. "Don't care. Besides, you asked."

Snape silently counted to ten. "Sit down, Ms. Bleu."

"Aye, Aye Captain." Jazzy said, saluting her professor.

Snape glared harder. "Now!"

"I think I'll wait for Harry." Jazzy said, still standing.

"You'll do what I say." Snape said, standing in front of Jazzy.

"You're not my fucking mother." Jazzy said, glaring at Snape.

Draco and Harry stumbled into class. They took seats.

"What's going on?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Well, essentially, Jazzy's pissed off Snape again." Blaise responded.

Draco nodded and turned to look at the two.

"What did you just say to me?" Snape asked, sounding completely deadly.

"I said you're not my fucking mother. The only person who can boss me around is my mother. My own father can't even tell me what to do. What makes you so special?" Jazzy asked, glaring at Snape.

"GET OUT!" Snape bellowed.

"My pleasure." Jazzy announced, grabbing her bag, winking at Snape and leaving.

Snape glared at the girl until she was gone. "Mr. Potter you'll join Miss. Granger and Mr. Zabini. Get to work."

The students worked on their potions.

* * *

A/N: The prank was all exquisiteagony's idea. I take no credit. 

Let me know what you thought.


	24. You're Way Too Easy

A/N: Sorry about another late update. Life's been busy, and it's about to get even busier. I'm going to try and update again next weekend, since there's absolutely no chance I'll be able to update any sooner than that. Thank my co-author for being the one to send me a message saying "UPDATE!" as she normally has to. To the rest of you, feel free to do the same, if it's been more than a week since the last update. I mean it, go right ahead.

* * *

Chapter 24: You're Way Too Easy

The Slytherin-Gryffindor gang, minus Jazzy after the incident Potions, walked toward the DADA classroom.

"Moony, let's have dinner at the Three Broomsticks tonight." Sirius said, putting his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"Gladly, Padfoot." Remus replied, leaning back against Sirius.

Sirius grinned and kissed Remus.

Jazzy chose that moment to walk into the classroom. She stared.

Sirius pulled away with a smile. He turned and caught sight of Jazzy. "Hello Ms. Bleu."

Remus caught sight of the girl and coughed nervously.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Potions, Ms. Bleu?" Sirius asked, sitting in the chair beside the desk.

Jazzy smirked and sat down in the front row. "I was supposed to be."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at Remus. "What do you mean?"

Jazzy smiled innocently. "He couldn't take it, so he booted me."

Remus chuckled. "What did you say to him?" He paused. "Never mind. I'm sure I don't want to know."

Sirius patted Remus' leg. "I, on the other hand, do want to know."

Jazzy leaned back. "He tried to boss me around. I don't take that shit."

Remus shook his head. "Remind me to never piss you off, again."

Jazzy smiled brighter. "I would never do anything to you, Professor Lupin. You're mega sexy. Plus I just like to piss Snape off. He was asking for it. You want to know why I turned his hair pink?"

"Because of the Veritaserum incident with Kitza?" Remus replied.

"That was one of the reasons. He pissed me off too much too. There was one other incident." Jazzy said.

Carma walked in with the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors. "Ah, yes the clincher."

Kitza looked unsure if she should let Jazzy continue. Who knows how Remus would react.

Jazzy leaned her chin on her hands. "It was because of you, Professor Lupin."

Remus looked at the girl. "What?" He asked.

Sirius just looked between the two, looking completely shocked.

Carma sat beside Jazzy. "We heard something from these guys-"

Jazzy continued. "-about what Snape did to you when you taught third year-"

"-it just mounted our rage-"

"-and we decided that we were getting that evil son-of-a-bitch back for it." Jazzy finished.

Remus looked confused for a second before it dawned on him. "Harry? You told them about...?" He said disapprovingly.

"About why you are gone every month, or about what Snape said?" Harry replied.

"About me being ill." Remus nearly growled.

Harry winced.

"Actually, the three of us figured it out on our own on the last full moon before the new year. Too many coincidences. Made me suspicious." Kitza replied.

"And we're not complete idiots." Jazzy said, glaring at her professor. Carma nodded.

"How is it that people keep figuring it out? First James and Sirius, Lily, Narcissa; then Hermione; and now you three." Remus muttered disbelievingly.

"Well, mate. It's obvious if you put the clues together." Sirius said, putting a comforting arm on Remus'.

"That's how I figured it out. You were ill once a month for four months, and they all fell on the full moon. It was kinda obvious." Kitza replied with a shrug.

Jazzy looked deep in concentration. Then her eyes lit up. "It's like having a period."

Kitza looked at her friend in disgusted shock.

Carma looked at her friend like she was more insane than she already knew.

Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Blaise looked sick.

Hermione looked at the girl as if there was something wrong with her.

Draco, who also looked quite sick, walked over to her and smacked her in the back of the head.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well... you're the first person to ever compare Moony's problem to... that."

Remus shook his head, rather disturbed. "That's worse than that stupid name James used to use for it." He said with his head in his hands.

Jazzy shrugged. "Sorry. It does make sense though."

"Yeah, but it's still disturbing, Jazz." Kitza replied.

Jazzy looked at Kitza. "How? It's a fact of life, Kitz. It's not gross. Well, actually it kinda is. I mean-"

Harry dashed over and put a hand over her mouth. "Just stop right there, or-"

Jazzy pulled Harry's hand off her mouth. "Or what? You don't scare me."

"I'll make Ron shut you up." Harry replied.

"I'm not scared of him either. Either of you touch me and you'll have brightly coloured hair worse than Snape's." Jazzy threatened pulling her wand out of her pocket.

"Fine, I'll make Kitza shut you up." Harry replied.

"Harry, shut up." Kitza replied.

"Kay." Harry replied, backing away from the shorter girl.

"I don't take well to being told what to do. That's why Snape booted me, remember? Which reminds me." Jazzy pointed her wand at Draco and muttered a spell. Draco's hair turned a dark crimson colour. "That's for smacking me, you bitch."

Draco looked at Jazzy like she was mental. "You didn't do anything."

"Um... Draco... your hair." Kitza muttered.

Draco looked like he was in pain. "My hair? Harry... what did she do to my beautiful hair. She's ruined it."

Harry conjured up a mirror. "Don't kill her Draco, she'll make it worse if you try."

Draco looked close to tears at the sight of his hair.

Jazzy smirked. "Potter, I should be doing something to your hair, too. But... ruining Draco's hair was good enough for me. Plus you didn't assault me."

"Okay, can we actually start class?" Kitza asked.

Remus nodded. "Siri?" He asked.

"Remmie. There's no one else here yet. How are we supposed to teach without the rest of the class." Sirius asked.

The rest of the class entered the room.

"Oh." Sirius said, smiling at Remus sweetly.

"Wipe that look off your face, Sirius." Remus said in mock anger.

"You know you love it." Sirius said with a smirk.

"No." Remus ignored him and turned to the class. "Today we'll be working on dueling. Blaise and Harry, Draco and Parkinson, Jazzy and Dean, Hermione and Kitza, Carma and Seamus, Ron and Neville..." He continued to pair up the students until everyone had a partner. "Sirius and I will show you the proper way to duel."

Blaise walked over to Harry. "Hey, don't make me look too bad. I don't stand a chance after last year."

Harry chuckled. "I'll try not to kill you like I did Voldemort." He retorted with a smirk.

"Please don't. Shay wouldn't be too pleased." Blaise responded and the two of them burst into laughter.

Pansy sauntered over to Draco's table. She sat down and leaned toward Draco, showing a lot of cleavage. "Hello Drakie-kins."

Draco tried not to look at the girl's boobs, but it was hard seeing as they were like right there. He had to take deep breaths to stop himself from throwing up. "Parkinson."

"How about we find a nice empty classroom to get friendly in after class?" Pansy asked, batting her eyelashes.

Draco looked at Harry frantically.

Jazzy made her way over to Dean, keeping an eye on Draco and Pansy. She sat down. "Um... hi."

"Hey! You're Ron's girl, right?" Dean asked.

"Huh? Oh ya. We're engaged." Jazzy said, smiling.

"I know. So do you like football?" Dean asked.

"I hate football." Jazzy said, looking very upset at the mention.

"English football, or North American football?" Dean asked.

Jazzy looked thoughtful. "Both. But American football so much more."

Dean chuckled. "Do all three of you share that sentiment for English football?"

Jazzy nodded. "Carma and I hate all sports. Well there are some that we don't mind. Kitza played soccer. So she likes it. Maybe she'll play with you sometime. I'm sure she could even sucker us into playing."

"Cool. I'll have to ask her." Dean replied.

Kitza strode over to Hermione. "Hey. Nice display at breakfast, eh?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. Jazzy deserved the points that I gave her." Hermione responded.

"Yeah. By the way, that was a bit shocking. You've always been mean to her." Kitza replied.

"Well, I'm not jealous of her anymore. I'm over Ron. I realize that it never would have worked. We argued far too many times in the last couple of years. I'm seeing someone else now." Hermione replied.

"Cool. I look forward to actually getting to know you. I need a female friend in Gryffindor. The guys drive me crazy sometimes." Kitza said.

"I know. They do that sometimes, don't they." Hermione agreed.

Carma walked over to Seamus, with a smirk on her lips. "Hello cutie-pie Seamus."

Seamus groaned. "Hello Carma."

"What's wrong? You don't like me?" Carma said, hand over her heart and pained expression on her face.

Seamus felt guilty. "I'm sorry. Of course I like you."

Carma smirked. "You're way too easy."

"Hey!"

"Hey Ron." Neville said as he walked over to Ron.

"Hey Neville." Ron answered, smiling at his friend.

Later in class, Harry had easily knocked Blaise to the ground and disarmed him. Twice. In ten minutes. Blaise gave up trying.

Jazzy had beaten Dean. This surprised her because she knew he'd been in Harry's Defence class.

Kitza and Hermione had just ended their duel, Hermione just barely managing to disarm Kitza after half an hour of throwing spells back and forth.

Carma easily beat Seamus. She smirked at him and told him he was easy, again.

Ron obviously managed to beat Neville. Neville did get him a few times. Ron was impressed.

All of the sudden there was a shriek.

"Draco Augustus Malfoy!!!!!!!!!!!!! You let me down right this instance!" Pansy shrieked.

Draco held his wand lazily in his hand, he shrugged and lifted the spell. "As you wish."

Pansy fell to the floor, head smacking against the floor.

Sirius looked at the two. "10 points from Slytherin. I haven't seen that spell since James used it."

"I'm going to have to give you detention for that, Draco. I want you here in my office tomorrow night." Remus said sternly.

Jazzy looked outraged. "That's bullshit!"

"School rules, Jazzy. He injured another student." Remus explained calmly.

"She asked him to do it, Professor." Carma pointed out.

"Yes, but he could have used a different method. One that would not have resulted in an injury." Remus explained.

"Jazzy, Carma, leave it. Professor Lupin's just following the rules. Despite the fact that we all hate Pansy, he could lose his job if Draco isn't reprimanded." Kitza explained.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Jazzy and Carma shook their heads, before leaving the classroom. Draco followed after them.

"Class is dismissed. Good job everyone. Sirius, would you mind taking Ms. Parkinson to the hospital wing?" Remus said.

Everyone filtered out of the class. Kitza heading to Muggle Studies, and Harry and Ron heading up to Gryffindor, and Blaise and Hermione heading off to Ancient Runes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jazzy, Carma, and Draco convinced their friends to join them in the Slytherin common room. Ron protested rather loudly.

Harry looked at his friend oddly. "Mate, you're dating a Slytherin. Yet, you still don't want to be in their common room..." He shook his head.

Jazzy giggled. "Ignore him. Sirius Black should die."

"What?" Harry looked shocked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's the password, love."

"Bloody Snape." Harry muttered.

Hermione stood nearby; she'd agreed to join them.

Draco looked at Harry. "I could always change it. You want me to, love?"

"As long as the password has nothing to do with me." Harry said deadly serious.

"Wasn't planning on it, love. I have to huddle with my posse." Draco said, turning to Jazzy and Carma.

Jazzy and Carma smirked. They huddled together.

Ron looked at them. "It's gonna be bad, isn't it?"

"Of course. Unless it's about you." Kitza said with a smirk.

Ron glared at the group.

Draco clapped his hands. "We've got it."

Jazzy nodded, smirking evilly.

Draco looked at the portrait. "I'm Head Boy. I'm changing the password."

"To what?" The portrait asked.

Jazzy was the one who spoke up. "Severus Snape is a cross-dresser with pretty pink hair."

Kitza crashed to the floor laughing.

Hermione's eyes widened. This was going to take some getting used to.

Harry struggled to hold in a laugh.

Blaise smirked.

Jazzy walked into the room. Slytherins were all over the room. "Password's been changed. It is now Severus Snape is a cross-dresser with pretty pink hair."

Pansy walked over, a bandage on her head. "I'm telling Snape."

"Go ahead. Be sure to tell him it was my idea." Jazzy said, smirking.

Pansy walked out of the room.

"Good riddance." Carma said. "Welcome to our humble abode."

Jazzy glared at the other students. "Go somewhere else."

They all looked at her nervously before heading out or up to their dorms.

"There." Jazzy said, sitting on the couch.

Draco sat beside her, Carma on his other side and Blaise on Jazzy's other side.

Harry walked behind the couch leaning over and wrapping his arms around Draco.

Kitza took a spot on the arm of the couch, beside Carma. Hermione took a seat on another couch.

Seamus plonked himself on Blaise's lap.

Jazzy got up, grabbed Ron's arm and plonked him in her seat before she fell in his lap.

"Is this how you always sit down here?" Ron asked.

"But of course." Jazzy said.

Draco looked up. "Right. I have detention. I better go. Don't want to be late." He kissed Harry and walked out of the room.

TBC...

* * *

Review, please! I could really use the happy feeling I get when I receive them to get through the stress of the next week! 


	25. Bribing Jazzy Weasley

**A/N:** Okay, I apologize... I said I would update on Sunday, but life got in the way (namely, chores aka laundry). Here's the latest update. Please, if I don't update on Sunday, someone please give me a verbal poke in the side. The story is completed, so it's just a matter of me uploading the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25: Bribing Jazzy Weasley

Harry moved over to the couch where Hermione was sitting. "I'm tempted to follow him. I know Remus wouldn't mind."

Hermione looked over to Jazzy. "Don't you have detention tonight as well?" She asked.

"Of course. I have one every night for the rest of the year." Jazzy said, as she made herself more comfortable on Ron's lap.

"She's not going. Snape can't do anything to her if she skips it." Kitza explained. "I'd skip any detentions I had with him if I could, and that's totally not me. Snape is rather disliked among this group."

"I see. If I protest and tell you to go to detention, would you hex me?" Hermione asked Jazzy.

"Nope. I just wouldn't listen. Snape's not worth my time." Jazzy said smiling at Hermione.

"Well, I guess I could lay off for once. Snape is a git." Hermione said with a grin.

"What did he to that pissed you off so much?" Jazzy asked, interested.

"He hates the Gryffindors. He treats all of us like shit." Harry answered in Hermione's place.

Jazzy raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, I'm retarded or something? I know that already. Besides that, Harry, I wasn't asking you."

"Nothing that's worth mentioning. He's always treated Harry the worst." Hermione answered.

Draco walked into the room with Theodore Nott.

"Lupin let me off. Said I could leave so long as I promised not to ever hurt Pansy in his classroom ever again." Draco said, as he re-took his seat.

Theodore sat down beside Harry.

Harry stood and moved back to his previous position behind Draco, his arms wrapped around the blonde's shoulders.

Jazzy looked at Theodore. "Hello... who the fuck are you?"

Theodore looked surprised. "Theodore Nott."

Jazzy turned her eyes to Draco and Blaise. "Why the fuck haven't I ever seen him?"

Draco shrugged.

"I've barely seen him this year. I've spent all of my time here with you two and Dray, or up in Gryffindor... or running for my life from a murderous Draco." Blaise responded. "What are you doing here, though?" He added.

"I live here." Theodore answered, giving Blaise an odd expression.

"That's not what I meant. Why are you here in the common room sitting with us? I thought you'd have headed up to the dorm." Blaise responded with a roll of his eyes.

Theodore gave Blaise another look. "I walked in with Draco. He asked me to join him."

Draco looked at Theodore. "No I didn't."

Jazzy looked at the boy. "Why are you really here?"

Carma looked at him too. "Shouldn't you be out with your girlfriend?"

Theodore turned red.

Draco raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Blaise.

Blaise's eyes had been on Hermione and had caught the slight flush on her face. His face lit up.

Draco looked where Blaise was looking and smirked. "Looks like we've gained a fifth, Jazzy, Carma."

Jazzy and Carma looked at him.

"We don't know enough about this guy to hang around with him." Jazzy said eyeing Theodore.

Carma nodded in agreement, except she was glaring at Theodore.

Draco shook his head and put it in his hands.

"For the love of Salazar. He's dating Granger." Blaise announced to the girls.

Ron, Jazzy, Carma, Harry, and Seamus looked at Hermione in shock.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded meekly.

Kitza wasn't nearly as shocked as the others.

"Well, this is cause for a celebration. I say we have a big huge party." Jazzy said, clapping her hands.

Carma nodded and left the common room.

"We need some alcohol. Kitza call your fiancée." Jazzy said. "I'll decorate, Harry you'll get food, Draco go get your iPod, I'll fetch the speakers. I think that's all we need."

Kitza headed over to the fireplace and floo'd the twins.

"Weasley Residence, how may I help you?" George said, not looking at the fireplace.

"Hey! It's Kitza. I feel stupid asking this, but which twin am I talking to?"

George looked at her. "Oh. Hello. Which one do you think I am? Do I look like I'm in chains?"

"George. I'll smack you for that. Get your twin, I want to speak with him." Kitza said.

George smiled. "Hang on a second. He's downstairs." He dashed off.

Kitza smirked.

George ran to the top of the stairs. "Fred, the future wifey is in the floo."

"Thanks. Get down here and watch the shop for me." Fred replied, heading towards the stairs.

"Sure thing, dear twin of mine." George said, taking Fred's place at the register.

"Hey love." Fred said as he knelt in front of the fireplace.

"Hi future brother of mine!" Jazzy said, waving at Fred. Ron waved too.

"Hey hon." Kitza replied.

"Hey Jazzy, hey ickle-Ronniekins." Fred called.

Theodore and Draco snickered. Jazzy smacked them both in the back of the head.

"I need a favour." Kitza said to her fiancée. "We need alcohol, can you get us some? You're welcome to join us, but not George." Kitza asked.

"Sure thing love. I'll be there in a bit. Where are you? Gryffindor?" Fred asked.

"Nope, we're all hanging in Slytherin." Kitza replied.

"Okay. See you soon love." Fred said closing the floo connection.

Hermione looked shocked. "I think I regret the last couple of months. I'm very confused."

Seamus looked at Hermione. "Wow someone finally stumped Hermione Granger."

Kitza chuckled. "I've been seeing Fred since September. Harry, Blaise and Draco figured it out pretty early. Everyone else found out over Christmas Break. We kinda got caught by Mrs. Weasley. I've only been engaged to Fred since Valentine's."

Hermione nodded. "So I haven't missed that much. So let me get everything straight. Harry's dating Malfoy. You're engaged to Fred Weasley. Jazzy and Ron are engaged. And I figured out about Blaise and Seamus at the end of last year."

"What? How?" Blaise asked in amazement.

Seamus shook his head at his boyfriend. "Don't ask, love. She's too smart for her own good."

Hermione threw a shoe at Seamus in response.

Jazzy looked at them. "Want me to make his hair neon blue?"

"That's okay. I know he's just joking. No need for you to hex him." Hermione responded with a laugh.

Jazzy shrugged. "Too bad. I would've enjoyed it."

Seamus glared at her. "You like hexing people too much."

Harry re-entered the common room with food. "Which reminds me. When are you returning Dray's hair to normal? I'm beginning to miss it." He asked.

Jazzy twirled her wand in her hands. "Persuade me."

"Camera. Gryffindor Dorms. Once, and never again." Harry said seriously.

Draco looked at his boyfriend in shock. "What? No!"

Jazzy looked like she was going to squeal.

Kitza was chuckling.

"Would you rather have red hair for the rest of your life?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco looked like he was weighing his options. "I don't want red hair anymore."

Jazzy looked at them. "I would've settled for chocolate, but this is much better."

"I'll throw in the chocolate for a price." Harry added.

"What's the price?" Jazzy asked narrowing her eyes at Harry.

"No more hexing Draco, or me." Harry answered.

Jazzy looked at Harry and Draco. She raised her wand and muttered. Harry's hair turned neon green. She changed it back, changed Draco's hair back to it's blonde and opened her mouth. "Ok. I agree."

"Harry, are you sure you shouldn't have been in Slytherin?" Blaise asked.

"Sorting hat almost put me here. Only reason that I wasn't, was probably the protests of 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin', because I didn't want to be in the same house as Malfoy." Harry answered. He paused, and conjured up a box of chocolate and handed it to Jazzy. "Here you go. I'll let you know about the other part when I can, I will follow through with it, I swear."

Jazzy smiled. "You're lucky I trust you more than Draco."

Draco looked at her. "Hey! You were my friend first."

Jazzy did squeal. "You finally admit we're friends?"

Draco's eyes widened.

Fred took this moment to tumble out of the fireplace. "I brought alcohol!"

Jazzy ignored him. "I'm Draco's best friend. I'm Draco's best friend. I'm Draco's best friend." She sang over and over again.

"Way to steal my place, Jazzy." Blaise commented.

Kitza strode over to Fred, placing a kiss on his lips. "Hey. Welcome to the Slytherin common room."

"Hey love. What'd I miss." Fred asked.

"You don't want to know. Seriously. All I'll tell you is that Harry convinced Jazzy to stop hexing Draco. You don't want to know how." Kitza replied.

"I'll trust you on that." Fred replied.

"Oh come on B-laise. All four of us are best friends. I meant no offence." Jazzy said, plopping on Seamus' lap on Blaise's lap.

Blaise winced. "I know. I was just joking."

"Awww. I know. It's why I love ya." Jazzy said, kissing Blaise on the cheek.

"Love ya too, Jazz." Blaise's legs were numb from lack of circulation. "Ok, Jazzy off. I no longer have any feeling in my legs!" He added.

Jazzy hopped off. "Sorry."

"Shay, do you mind, I need to get the circulation running in my legs again?" Blaise asked his boyfriend.

"Of course not, love." Seamus followed Jazzy.

Jazzy sat down beside Theodore. Seamus plopped on her lap.

Jazzy shrieked. "Get the fuck off of me. NOW!"

Seamus shook his head.

Jazzy glared, grabbed her wand and turned Seamus' hair neon yellow.

"Shay..." Blaise grumbled as he stretched his legs out, shaking them to get the blood running again.

Draco fell off the couch laughing.

Jazzy smiled at Draco fondly.

"If he gets off your lap, will you turn his hair back, Jazzy?" Blaise asked.

Jazzy looked thoughtful. "I don't think so."

"I'll give you chocolate." Blaise added.

Jazzy grabbed her box of chocolate. "I already have some." She smirked. "I would settle for some sweets though. Lots of sweets."

"Done." Blaise agreed.

Jazzy turned Seamus' hair back to blonde, with one neon yellow streak. "Ah it's beautiful."

"Thanks babe." Blaise responded. "Shay, get your ass back over here."

"Will do, love. Did she fix it?" Seamus asked, touching his hair.

"She left one streak, but it looks neat." Blaise replied.

Jazzy turned to Draco. "Want a red streak?" She turned to Harry. "Want a green streak?"

Draco glared and shook his head.

"I'll decline. I don't need anything else to make me stand out from the crowd. This..." He pointed to the scar on his forehead, "is enough." Harry said politely.

Carma entered the common room with Zacharias Smith.

Jazzy looked at Harry and Draco. "Your loss." She turned her wand on Hermione. "I've got one for you." She muttered and blonde streaks appeared in her hair.

Hermione conjured a mirror. "I like it." She said.

Jazzy smirked. "How bout you, love?"

Ron shook his head violently. "No."

Jazzy pouted.

Carma shook her head. "What is with you and people's hair?"

"I can't help it. It was great when it was Snape and red looked good on Draco." Jazzy rationalized.

"Very true about Snape. I prefer Draco's plat blonde hair over the red though." Kitza responded. "God, that was fucking hilarious this morning."

"Oh shit. How am I supposed to retaliate when Draco pisses me off?" Jazzy said, looking completely upset.

"You can always smack him in the back of the head." Kitza replied. "That's what I used to do with my guy friends back home, remember."

Jazzy smirked. "That's right. I forgot I could still beat the shit out of him."

Draco paled.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco protectively.

Jazzy smirked at Harry. "See I can still kick his ass. That wasn't part of the deal."

Harry smirked back, unbeknownst to Draco.

Zacharias took this chance to speak up. "I thought there was a party."

Ron glared at him.

Carma and Jazzy stood up. "Let's get this party going people."

The music came on and Jazzy conjured plates and cups. Ron went for the food along with Jazzy, Carma took Zacharias to the dance floor where Kitza and Fred had already set up shop. Draco was trying to make-out with Harry. Blaise and Seamus were making out. Hermione and Theodore were cuddling on the couch.

An hour later Severus Snape entered the common room, Pansy on his heels.

Fred stared at Snape's hair. Pink. Snape. He held in his laughter in fear of his life if he made the slightest sound.

Jazzy smiled at Snape happily. "Hello Sev. Come join the party. We've got food, music, alcohol. It'll be fun."

Snape glared at Jazzy. "100 points from Slytherin for your behaviour. And you skipped your detention."

"So. What are you going to do about it?" Jazzy asked haughtily.

Fred looked on in surprise.

"Ms. Bleu. We're going to see Professor Dumbledore. Right now!" Snape said, grabbing Jazzy's arm and dragging her from the room.

Ron looked on. "She's going to die if she's left with him."

"I'm sure he's smart enough to know that if he kills her, he might have pink hair for the rest of his life." Kitza replied.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you guys think. I'd also like to know if anyone's still reading this due to my lack of updating. 

PS: exquisiteagony, my wonderful co-author and best friend, feel free to give me heck if this happens again.


	26. Plans

A/N: Okay, I know it's been a long time. I kinda lost my motivation to post for a while. A lot was going on in my life for a while. It took my co-authoress, exquisiteagony, posting this story on another site for me to do this. If there is anyone still reading this, please review, it really does motivate me to post more chapters.

* * *

Chapter 26: Plans

Snape hauled Jazzy down the hallway. "I hope you realize you could be expelled for this behaviour."

Jazzy glared at her Head of House. "Let go of me. You're hurting my arm."

"Shut up, you brat." Snape said, pausing in front of the gargoyle. "Reese's Pieces."

"I love those candies." Jazzy said, smirking.

Dumbledore looked up as Snape entered the room with Jazzy Bleu. He had to choke on a laugh at the sight of Severus' hair. "Severus, what a pleasure. Lemon drop?"

Snape glared a Dumbledore.

Jazzy took a lemon drop and happily sucked on it. "Hey this is good. Can you give me a bowl of those. We're having a party downstairs and these would fit in perfectly."

Dumbledore looked at her. "What have you brought Ms. Bleu here for Severus. It seems she's busy at the moment. Having a party."

Snape growled. "She's being an evil brat. She needs to be dealt with. First she does -this- to my hair, then she skips detention, then she throws a party in my common room." He took a deep breath. "Something needs to be done."

Dumbledore nodded. He pulled out his wand and conjured another bowl of lemon drops. "Here you are Ms. Bleu. Please return to your party."

Jazzy sent a triumphant smirk to Snape and left the room.

Snape glared at Dumbledore before storming out of the room.

"Come on Harry!" Kitza said.

"No!" Harry responded.

"Come on, you can't be that bad!" Kitza replied.

"Ron, help me. Tell her I can't dance." Harry asked of his best mate.

"He's almost as bad as me." Ron said, nodding at Harry.

"Nonsense. I'm not taking no for an answer." Kitza said.

"Leave my terrible dancer of a boyfriend alone." Draco said, glaring at Kitza.

"I'm not that bad." Harry said to his boyfriend indignantly.

"I saw you at the Yule Ball fourth year. You are that bad." Draco said.

"He's gotta be better than my ex. My god, he had no sense of rhythm, despite that he was in the audition only Jazz Choir at our high school. It drove me crazy." Kitza added.

"Fine." Harry said, following Kitza.

Kitza explained to Harry that dancing is all about rhythm. If you can move to the beat, you can dance.

Draco looked at the two and shook his head mournfully. "He's going to hurt himself."

Ron nodded. "He's really terrible. Never dance with him, mate."

Draco looked at Ron. "I'm not an idiot."

Ron nodded.

Jazzy came back into the common room carrying a bowl.

"What's in the bowl?" Draco asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jazzy said, smirking at Draco.

Ron got up and looked into the bowl. "Lemon drops."

Jazzy smacked him in the arm. "Shut up! You weren't supposed to tell him."

"Where'd you get them from?" Draco asked.

Jazzy looked at him. "Dumbledore. Duh!"

Draco glared at her.

Ron looked at Jazzy. "Did you eat one?"

Jazzy looked up. "Yes."

Ron picked one up and put it in his mouth. "Hey these are pretty good."

Theodore looked at them. "What are you eating, Weasley?"

"Lemon drop." Ron answered, stealing the bowl from Jazzy.

Jazzy followed Ron. He sat, she sat on his lap. The bowl was in Ron's hand in Jazzy's lap.

"Those candies from Dumbledore's office?" Theodore asked.

Hermione tentatively took one and popped it in her mouth. "They're good. A little sour though." She glanced at Kitza and Harry. "I think she's making progress with him." She commented to Draco and Ron.

"I like him better when he's on his back." Draco said, winking at Granger.

Hermione smirked. "I'll bet you do."

Jazzy looked at them. "Ya me too."

Draco looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Jazzy smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. "Movies, Draco."

Draco nodded unhappily.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Hermione asked Draco.

Jazzy spoke up. "Do you think that Draco and Harry kissing is hot?"

"I don't really care." Hermione replied.

"Well then, you probably don't want to know." Jazzy answered, sharing a smirk with Carma, before they were running into the girls dorms.

"I think the party's dying. Fred, wanna disappear?" Kitza asked as she looked over Harry's shoulder towards her fiancée.

Harry stepped back and headed over to Draco.

"Love to." Fred agreed, and they disappeared out of the common room.

Draco raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction.

Harry smirked, nodding his head slightly toward the portrait hole.

Draco shook his head, nodding his head in the direction of the boys' dorms.

Harry grinned.

Draco got up, grabbed Harry's hand and they disappeared up the stairs.

Seamus removed himself long enough to haul Blaise out the portrait hole.

Ron looked at Hermione, Theodore, and Zacharias. "So..."

"Theo, let's go." Hermione said.

Theodore followed Hermione out of the portrait hole.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered.

Zacharias glared at him. "Shut up, Weasley."

Jazzy came sprinting down the stairs, grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him out of the portrait hole.

Carma came down seconds later and pulled Zacharias out of the portrait hole.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius and Remus came back from dinner.

Sirius was giggling shrilly. Drunk.

Remus shook his head at his mate. Sirius had tried to get him drunk, again; and failed, again.

"Moony, do you know how much I love you?" Sirius said, gazing at Remus like a school girl.

"Yes, Padfoot. I do. You've said it fifteen times since we finished dinner." Remus answered. "You never learn do you. I'm getting you to bed before you pass out."

Sirius suddenly turned seductive. "You coming to bed with me, Moony."

"Not until you're sober again." Remus answered.

Sirius opened his mouth, but looked at the door on the right when he heard a loud thump. He was suddenly sober. He pulled his wand from his pocket and opened the door. He wished he hadn't. "Jesus not again."

Remus shook his head. "Again?" He asked Sirius.

Sirius looked at him. "Don't make me explain it, Moony."

"Ron, Jazzy. Get dressed and out of the closet, now." Remus said.

The door closed. Jazzy's voice came out. "You're no fun."

Remus cast a silencing charm on the closet. "There's not much else we could do."

Sirius looked at his mate. "What more do you want to do?"

"I did make you a promise a minute ago... and now that you're sober..." Remus trailed off.

Sirius smirked.

Jazzy and Ron walked out. Jazzy smiling sweetly and Ron looking at the ground.

"Are we in trouble?" Ron asked.

Jazzy skipped down the hallway towards her common room.

"Don't let me catch the two of you again. If you must, use a silencing charm so that you're not noticed." Remus scolded.

"Yes sir." Ron said, dashing after his vanishing fiancée.

Sirius put his arm on Remus' shoulder. "Well, you have a promise to fufill, Moonster."

"Lead on, Pads." Remus replied.

Sirius pulled Remus into the DADA classroom, only to be met with very feminine moans.

Remus groaned. "Mr. Smith. Carma. Out now, before I take points and give you detention. Never use my classroom for this purpose EVER again. And don't ever let me catch you anywhere else." He growled.

Carma and Zacharias were out of there faster than was humanly possible.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jazzy and Carma sat in Dumbledore's office. They were trying to get permission to take Draco and Blaise back to their home town for the weekend.

"Well Ms. Bleu, Ms. Spyze this is the first time anyone has ever asked that of me before." Dumbledore said.

"We'll be good." Jazzy promised.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. He'd seen their impression of good.

"Ok we'll try to be good." Jazzy amended.

"We'll bring Kitza along too. She won't let us be that bad." Carma said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Fine. You can leave tonight after dinner."

Jazzy ran around his desk and hugged him fiercely. "Thanks soooo much."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jazzy and Carma ran up to the Gryffindor portrait hole. They didn't know the password.

"How the fuck do we get in?" Jazzy asked, looking around.

"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!! RON!!!!!!!!! SEAMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh ya he's in Slytherin. DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KITZA!!!!!!!! Wait. She's not here either. Fuck!" Carma mumbled.

"Off to Fred and George's then." Jazzy said, pulling Carma away from the door. They walked down to Hogsmeade and rushed to the twins' shop.

Carma began banging on the door. "KITZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

George came and opened the door. "It was unlocked. You didn't have to bang."

"Well maybe we wanted to." Jazzy answered, brushing past George.

Carma followed behind her.

"Go get Kitza." Jazzy said, looking at the stairs with disdain.

"I'm not getting her." George said, putting his hands in the air.

"Fine. KITZA!!!!!!!!!!! STOP FUCKING YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carma shrieked.

"Don't think she heard you, dude." Jazzy said. "Sonorus. KITZA GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Jazzy said.

After five minutes, Kitza came down the stairs looking slightly murderous. "What the fuck do you want!" She said, glaring at her friends.

"Calm down, dude. We managed to get Dumbledore to let us take Blaise and Draco to the muggle world. Our muggle world to be exact. We leave tonight after dinner." Jazzy said rationally.

"And on that note, I think we'll let you get back to fucking your boyfriend." Carma said, smirking at a very green George.

"Fuck you." Kitza said, flipping her friends the finger and heading back upstairs. "Bring them back here, and we'll head off, kay?" She called down from the top of the stairs a moment later.

"Deal!" Jazzy shouted. She turned to Carma. "Let's go inform Draco and Blaise."

The two girls rushed into the Slytherin boys dorms and didn't even stop to stare at the sight that was Blaise and Seamus.

"B-laise we've got such awesome news!" Jazzy said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Blaise glanced over. "Give me a minute, and I'll be down." Then he turned back to Seamus.

"No time. We have to find Draco. Seamus, the password to Gryffindor." Carma said.

"Tinuviel." Seamus said, shaking his head. "No idea what Hermione was thinking."

"Kitza." Carma and Jazzy replied together. "Thanks."

They rushed off to the Gryffindor common room, where Ron was sleeping on the couch. Jazzy smiled fondly at him, before conjuring a blanket for him. They then rushed up to the stairs to the boys dorms. Stopping at the bottom of Harry's bed.

"Draco, get dressed and come down to the Slytherin common room, alone." Carma said.

"Do you always have to come here and ruin everything?" Draco asked, groaning.

"Always." Jazzy answered. "Come on!"

With that the two girls rushed back down to their dorms to pack for a weekend of muggle fun.

Blaise was waiting in the common room.

Draco walked in and glared at Blaise. "How come Finnegan was allowed to stay and I had to leave Potter upstairs?"

"I don't know. Ask the girls." Blaise responded.

Jazzy and Carma decided to come down at that moment. "Seamus go back to Gryffindor."

"What? Why?" Seamus asked, looking confused.

"This is Slytherin business." Carma answered.

Seamus pouted, but kissed Blaise goodbye and left.

"Now that we're the only ones here it's down to business." Jazzy said, wandering up to the boys dorms, Carma following in her wake.

Draco looked at Blaise in confusion. "What the fuck?"

"Don't ask me. I have no idea what's going on, Dray." Blaise responded.

Draco pushed himself off the couch and followed the girls upstairs. He found the two of them in front of his and Blaise's beds. Jazzy was packing his clothes into a square thing. Carma was doing the same with Blaise's clothes. "What the hell are you doing?"

TBC...

* * *

Please Review, as I said before, it motivates me to post! :)


End file.
